Changed
by Razumi3
Summary: Asami gets bitten by a vampire at a party. Struck with strange cravings and urges that drive her crazy, she has to live her normal life the best she can. What will happen if she can't resist? Will she become a vampire? Read and find out! - Iroh x Asami / Mako x Korra - AU - Some language
1. Chapter 1: The Day After

Changed Ch. 1

~Asami's POV~

I walked into the school cafeteria to find a large banner saying something for homecoming, underneath that someone had written on it that I slept with …him. I ripped it down and crumpled it up then stuffed it in the garbage as I walked by. I practically walked right into him.

"Hey." He says trying to put his arms around me.

"Don't touch me." I step to the side so his arms hit empty air. He looks 'hurt' and makes a pouty face. I rolled my eyes and stepped around him. He grabbed my arm making me stop.

"What's the matter Asami? I thought you had a good time last night." He said in a voice I'm guessing is supposed to sound sexy or something, but it just makes me disgusted. The look he was giving me was setting my nerves off. I hate it when guys look at me like I'm a piece of a meat not a girl.

"Let go of me." I said. Behind him, I see Korra walking towards us. I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked away.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it." I hear him saying behind me.

Korra meets up with me and we walk out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" She asked.

I don't answer her for a minute. I'm not sure how to tell her about last night."It's nothing. I'd rather just forget about it." Korra walks in front of me, turns, and stops. She won't let me off with an answer like that, never has. We're best friends, we tell each other everything.

"Something's up, come on Asami. Tell me."

"I'd rather not talk about it here, can I tell you later?" Her lips turned to an impatient pout but she said okay. The bell for first period rang and we split off. The day seemed to go on forever until lunch and I can't get what happened out of my head.

One of the popular guys at school threw a party at his place and I and Korra were invited. One of the guys who was at the party, Tahno, and I were talking. I think drank too much or something because next I remember we're in a bedroom together. We didn't do anything besides kiss - at least I hope so..I only remember bits and pieces of what happened. Anyway, something weird happened. I guess things got a little heated in his bedroom and he started kissing my neck.

I think he bit me. The thing is, it wasn't like a regular bite. It felt so good. Actually, more than good and more like amazing. After that feeling stopped my neck started to hurt. I left his room and went into the bathroom. There was blood on my neck when I looked in the mirror. I wiped it off but I didn't see any mark or any type of wound. I can't stop wondering how I was bleeding but not even have a scratch on my neck.

I don't even know why I was with him. Tahno is the school's biggest jerk off and player among the guys. I normally wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him. I remember he started to talk to me and I started to leave, but then everything went kinda foggy for me. All I remember is what happened in the bedroom, and then leaving. I feel disgusted by the thought of being anywhere near him, alone especially. That thought makes me sick.

When I walked into the cafeteria at lunch I sat down at the table I, Korra, and our friends always sat at. Nobody was there yet, but Korra showed up after a few minutes. "You gonna tell me what this morning was about?" She asked after we had been chatting a while. I didn't really want to tell her with all our other friends, whom I'm not really close to, who had joined us now, around. Instead I said that I and Tahno had just had a stupid argument and I'd tell her the details later after school.

The rest of the school day dragged on till finally last bell rang. I went to my locker and then headed to my car, where Korra was waiting there since we always met up after school and went to my house or hers. I wasn't sure what I would tell her, since none if it even made sense to me. When we were at my house I finally told her.

"Okay, sorry for making you wait all day to tell you what happened this morning, I just didn't know how to go about it. At the party last night, I and Tahno kinda got talking and I ended up in his room."

"What? Eww Tahno! You didn't sleep with him did you?"

"Oh, hell no. Of course not. It was just drunk kissing and first base stuff. But this weird happened I'm not even sure how to explain. You're just gonna have to have an open mind I guess."

"Alright, shoot." She said plopping down on the couch in my living room.

"He bit me." Her eyebrows rose.

"Like a hickey?"

"No, it was like a vampire bite, I know that sounds weird…but it felt like really good, never felt something like it before. Anyway, when I left his room I went in the bathroom there was blood on my neck. But the strange thing is, when I wiped it off there was nothing there."

"You sure you didn't imagine it, being drunk and all?"

"I'm sure, and my neck's been bothering me all day. It itches, really bad." I said as I scratched it again. My neck really did itch, but it was an inside itching that I couldn't scratch. I didn't believe in vampires and stuff like that. They weren't real, but I couldn't come up with anything other way to describe it.

"So, you think Tahno's a vampire?" Korra said jokingly.

"No, I mean that's impossible isn't it?" I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. "Maybe I did imagine it…"

"Well, whatever that weirdo did or didn't do I think you should stay away from him. He's bad news."

"I will, you can be sure of that." I said with a disgusted tone. I don't know what was up with me yesterday, usually I wouldn't want anything to do with guys like him.

"I don't even know why I would have wanted to talk to him, I just wanna forget about it."


	2. Chapter 2: Headaches

**Changed**

** Chapter 2**

**Headaches**

~Korra's POV~

I can't say I've heard anything like what Asami told me at her house. I think she might have imagined it but that doesn't mean I don't believe her. I'd gone to the party with Asami and I had wondered where she had disappeared to. I couldn't believe she had gotten mixed up with Tahno, of all people. He was gross and I thought Asami hated him, I know I do. I saw him grabbing her arm this morning, I was about to deck him but she jerked away before I got there. Asami and I watched a movie with some popcorn and then I went home for the night.

For some odd reason I had the strangest dream. I was back at the party and Asami was standing there with Tahno. She looked pretty drunk and I heard him lean over and whisper something to her. I didn't hear what she said back to him but the look on her face was disgusted. Tahno said something else and all a sudden she laughed and then they walked up the stairs. I followed them in my dream and they went in the bedroom. I tried opening the bedroom door but it was locked. A few minutes later Asami came out and headed for the bathroom. I think I saw blood on her neck like she had told me there was. I woke up after that.

It was so weird, especially since it was exactly what Asami had told me had happened. It was also strange since I didn't remember seeing them together that night. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it.

~Asami's POV~

Tahno stopped me in the cafeteria this morning again. He had his usual full of himself attitude and smacked my ass. Korra punched him in the face and we walked away. His friends had laughed so hard since she had given him a bloody nose. I even had to admit that was hilarious, my best friend is the greatest.

I woke up this morning with the worst headache ever. It's like someone beat my head in my sleep repeatedly. I took some painkillers but they don't seem to be helping. I'm also really, really hungry. I ate a lot for breakfast this morning but I couldn't seem to fix the hunger. By lunch I was starving and practically ran to the cafeteria. I ate the lunch I had brought from home and then went and bought some more. I usually never eat the school food. Korra walked up to our table looking at me surprised.

"Since when do you eat cafeteria food?" She asked. I had refused to since we were in middle school.

"Since I'm so freaking starving. I've never been so hungry." I said trying to not stuff my face too fast.

"I see, is your headache gone?"

"No, in fact it's just keeps getting worse." I said putting my hand on my forehead. She reached over and felt my forehead, I must have looked sick.

"Oh my god, you're burning up and you look terrible. Maybe you should go home for the day."

"Maybe."

Perhaps I was just sick, but usually when you're sick you don't want to eat anything or can't keep it down. I decided to go home anyway; at least it would be quiet. I didn't feel sick exactly, but maybe some rest would help my head.

When I got home, I laid in my bed for what seemed like forever before I fell asleep. I woke up crazy hungry. I rushed to the kitchen and ate whatever I could find, only to find it wasn't enough. I started to smell something in the air, I couldn't quite place it but before I knew it I was out my door and running down the sidewalk.

I found a guy about my age walking down the street scratched up from something. There was blood running down his arm. I suddenly realized that was the smell and stopped myself. I looked around to find myself near an alley about 2 blocks from where I lived. The smell hit me again and I ran toward the guy and grabbed him. He turned around and almost hit me, just stopping a few inches from my face.

He was cute. Brown hair, amber eyes and tall. He had broad shoulders and from what I could see nicely muscled arms. I looked down at his arm and saw the blood again. I wanted it. I wanted it more than anything. I forced myself to turn away and run, feeling scared and not understanding this craving I had all of a sudden.

When I got home I locked the doors and jumped in the shower. I stayed in there for a really long time thinking. Trying to figure out what had just happened to me.

~Amber eyed guy's POV~

All of a sudden someone had grabbed me from behind. I turned and swung around to hit my attacker, hardly stopping in time when I saw a very beautiful girl. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She stared at me for a few seconds then looked down and then ran away. The look in her eyes when I first looked at her was something I couldn't quite place, but the look had quickly turned to stunned then very scared. I had called out to her but she didn't stop.

I think I recognized her. She looked like someone from school but I couldn't remember her name.


	3. Chapter 3: Amber Eyes

**Yay I'm glad some people read my story and I got a review =) Thanks so much for reading guys, anyway on to chapter 3!**

**Changed**

**Chapter 3**

**Amber Eyes**

~Asami's POV~

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I got out of the shower and put my pj's on then crawled in my bed. I wanted to taste his blood. I had wanted it so bad. I didn't understand. The whole vampire theory was starting sound more and more real. I was hardly able to stop and run away. I think what snapped me out of whatever happened out there was that he was so damn good looking. He had called after me but I ignored him. I tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't.

The next morning I got up and got dressed in one of my favorite outfits, a cute black dress with matching black boots. I curled my hair and put a pretty bow clip in it and put on my makeup. I smiled in the mirror and tried to block out what had happened last night. I jumped in my car and picked Korra up from her house, like every morning before school.

I didn't know how to tell her about last night, or if I even should. It sounded crazy, running out of my house attacking some guy out of the blue. Probably better to keep that to myself, at least for now.

The same word kept running through my head no matter how bad I tried to block it out. Blood. I hoped I wouldn't see any of it today. Maybe I was crazy; I mean it had to be only in my head. There was no way I was actually craving blood.

And yet, I couldn't get it out of my head. _Vampire. _Yeah right, there was no way I was one or transitioning or whatever to be one. Tahno wasn't a vampire either. Vampires aren't real; they are made up human walking creatures in the made up supernatural world. _Definitely not real._ I kept thinking this to myself as I drove us to school. I switched on the radio and I found one of mine and Korra's favorite songs playing. She turned it up and we sang and rocked out till we got to school.

When we walked in the school doors I saw him, the guy I had attacked yesterday. As we walked past him, I saw him looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, wait up," I heard him say behind me. I froze and slowly turned around. Korra looked at him too and murmured to me "He's cute." He walked up to us and Korra said she'd meet me later. I wished she'd stayed; I didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you the girl I saw yesterday?"

"I don't think so. I don't remember seeing you yesterday, sorry." I smiled and turned and started walking away. He recognized me; I resisted the urge to run.

"What's your name?" I heard him call after me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Asami."

"I'm Iroh, I'm sorry about yesterday."

~Iroh's POV~

Asami Sato.

I knew I'd seen her before. I wondered why she said she didn't remember seeing me. I watched as she walked away down the hallway, and caught up with her friend. I couldn't stop thinking about her after what had happened yesterday; after all it was very weird. Why had she run away?

"Hey Roh, what's up man?" I turned see my best friend Mako walking toward me.

"Not much."

"I saw you talking to Asami, asking her out?" He said teasingly.

I groaned. "No, I saw her yesterday when I was walking home. She grabbed me from behind and I almost hit her thinking it was some thug. I wanted to apologize."

He looked surprised. "You almost hit a girl walking home?" He laughed.

"Yeah, glad I stopped in time." I almost had hit her. That would have been bad.

"You ready for the game this afternoon? We're gonna wreck the Buzzard Wasps. They don't have a chance. He was referring to our football game after school. Mako is the quarterback and I'm running back. Our team is pretty good, we usually win every game. Our team is called the Fire Ferrets.

"Coach wants you to see him in his office before the game."

"Oh great, he probably wants to drill me and pound me to the ground." I said. Mako laughed.

~Korra's POV~

Asami had practically run after me when I left her in the hallway. I would have figured she would have flirted with him at least a little.

"You ditched me?" She said laughing nervously.

"Well of course, he's pretty cute I thought you should talk to him." I said with a wink. Iroh was her type of guy, or at least looks wise. Actually I wanted her to find someone to go on a double date with me. I met this really nice guy at my favorite café shop.

"You should ask him out; go on a double date with me." I said smiling.

"Who you going on a date with?"

"This really really hot guy I met at the Jasmine Dragon a couple days ago. His name's Mako. He's also the football team's quarterback. Iroh is the running back, didn't you know?" She totally had to go with me, Asami and I always double dated the first time one of us met someone new. You know, just in case they were a creeper.

"I don't know…" She said.

"Come on Asami, since when do you play the shy card? You haven't dated any guy in a while."

"I'll think about it."

~Asami's POV~

I had to tell her, there was no way I could go on a date with Iroh. Not after the weirdness that had happened yesterday. She was right, I'm not usually shy with guys, but this was an exception. I had _attacked_ him.

The other side of my mind argued with me, he was really cute. I wanted to go on a date with him, just it would be awkward. I mean he might ask what I was doing yesterday. I definitely couldn't explain that to him.

At lunch, Korra and I decided to sit outside since it was a really nice day. We sat under a tree at a picnic table. My stomach was still angrily hungry today, but I resisted it just kept thinking of other things to keep my mind off of it. My head didn't hurt quite as bad as yesterday, at least now it was somewhat bearable.

"So, are you going to ask Iroh out?"

I froze up a bit at his name again. "Um, I'm not sure."

"You have to come with me; I really wanna go on my date with Mako. But I don't want to go alone; we always double date the first time." She gave me her best puppy dog eyes. She always gets me with "the eyes". I laughed. But then I looked around nervously.

"I have to tell you something. But please can we just keep it to ourselves; I don't want other people to hear. Please take it seriously, I'm not crazy."

"Sure, your secret's safe with me."

"I kinda saw Iroh yesterday." I stopped thinking about how to word the next part. "I smelled something really strange and all sudden I was running out my front door and down the sidewalk. That's when I saw him."

She looked confused to why this was so important. I started to feel like I really was crazy. "So? Then what?"

"He was bleeding, when I saw his blood, I…sort of grabbed his shoulders from behind. It smelled so good, I wanted it. I had to run away, I was scared I would hurt him or something."

"His blood?" She asked quietly.

I whispered back. "Yes, I don't know what's happening to me." I put my head in my hands. "Maybe I am crazy."

"You think it has to do with what happened at the party? With Tahno?" She said his name like it was poison. I didn't expect her to actually take what I said seriously, I was glad she was. Usually if I brought something like this up she would have made a joke about it.

"Maybe. I don't know, this is really scaring me. All I can think about is…blood." I felt a tear run down my cheek and I wiped it away. Korra grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

**Review please! Let me know what you think! And any suggestions are always helpful and appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Vampire

**Changed **

**Chapter 4**

**The Vampire**

~Tahno's POV~

I overheard Asami and Korra talking outside the school. I was walking outside when I heard them. I was quite a far distance away but I have really good hearing. I sat down at one of the tables and tuned in.

"_He was bleeding, when I saw his blood, I…sort of grabbed his shoulders from behind. It smelled so good, I wanted it. I had to run away; I was scared I would hurt him or something."" _I heard Asami say.

"_His blood?" _Korra asked.

"_Yes, I don't know what's happening to me." _She paused. _"Maybe I am crazy."_

I smiled wickedly to myself. So she'd had her first encounter with human blood. It didn't sound like she had tasted it yet though, it didn't matter. Sooner or later she would. The next part made me stop smiling.

"_You think it has to do with what happened at the party? With Tahno?" _

Why were they talking about me? Usually my victims didn't remember what had happened. Yes, I am what they call a walking blood sucker in the human world. I'm what they call a "vampire." I few of the things humans spread about my kind are true, such as we have super hearing and use compulsion. She shouldn't remember. I figure I made a mistake, and my compulsion didn't work on her. From what I've heard, it seems that they know a little bit too much about me.

~*~*~*~ later that day~*~*~*~

~Asami's POV~

Korra talked me into going to the football game with her after school. I'm usually not into football, hence why I didn't know Iroh was on the football team. I don't know much about the game, but I know when they have scored a touchdown and I cheered along with Korra and the rest of the Fire Ferrets' crowd. Korra told me that Iroh was number 9 and Mako was number 14 on the team. (Numbers on their jerseys) I found myself watching Iroh most of the time, not being able to keep what happened with him off my mind. The Fire Ferrets' won.

After the game Korra dragged me down to the locker rooms, she wanted me to meet Mako. He was a tall guy with brown hair that kind of swooped forward in the front but looked like it was naturally like that. He also had amber eyes like Iroh. It just so happened that Iroh was standing next to him when we got there. Korra nudged me and whispered "Just ask him out, I know what happened before, but I can tell you like him." She said smiling.

She wasn't wrong, I did kind of like him. She and Mako started talking like old friends right away. I could tell she really liked him, and I didn't want to let her down. I put on a sweet smile, and flirted with Iroh a little.

"You guys did really good out there today, those Buzzard Wasps didn't have a chance. " I said.

"Those guys? We totally rolled them. They never stood a chance." He grinned.

"You looked really good out there." I said. I found myself blushing and tried to hide it by flipping my hair over my shoulders.

"You look pretty good yourself." I think I saw a faint blush on his cheeks too. Korra looked at me and I saw her face light up with an idea.

"You should come with us to the skating rink Saturday. We could do a double date." She turned so her hair covered her face and winked at me, wanting me to play along. It was Friday, so she wanted to go tomorrow.

"That sounds great." I heard Mako say. "I and Iroh will be there. Tomorrow, seven sound good?" He said not even giving Iroh the chance to voice his opinion.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Good! It's a date." Korra said happily.

~Tahno's POV~

Ever since I'd overheard Korra and Asami at lunch, I'd been keeping an eye on them. Not only was Asami figuring it out, she was sharing and discussing it all with Korra. I had also heard their conversation after the football game, a double date at the skating rink. A plan began to form in my mind. Oh they would have fun, I'd make sure of that.

~Asami's POV~

Okay I guess I was going to the skating rink with Korra and Mako, and Iroh… I mentally sighed after our date had been planned and I and Korra headed to my house. The 'hunger' I had hadn't bothered me at the game, but now it seemed to be on overdrive, as well as my headache coming back. I found some pain killers in my bathroom, grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen, and lay on my bed.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Not really, but I can't back out now." I wasn't mad at her; it would be good for me to have some fun. I really hoped that Iroh wouldn't ask me about that night. I don't even know what I would say. Iroh was really hot, and he seemed like a good guy. Part of me really wanted to see him again, but part of me wanted to avoid him.

"I know you're nervous around Iroh, but I don't think you need to worry about it."

"What if he asks what I was doing that night? What would I say? 'I think im turning into a vampire and I really wanted your blood?' I pulled a pillow over my face and groaned. Why was this happening to me? I just wanted to be a normal high school girl with no weird things happening. Korra didn't answer me for a minute. I wondered if what I had told her made her feel differently about me.

"That you had a weird moment and he doesn't need to worry about it. You don't need to worry about it either." She lay down next to me. "You're going to be okay, Asami. Whatever is going on we're gonna deal with it. Nothing weird or bad is going to happen tomorrow."

I hoped she was right.


	5. Chapter 5: The Double Date

** A.N. Hey guys, thanks for all the views. It makes me happy to see people are at least reading this story. c: This chapter is a little longer =)**

**Changed**

**Chapter 5**

**The Double Date**

~Asami's POV~

Korra spent the night at my house and we made blueberry waffles for breakfast the next morning, which are my favorite. After breakfast, Korra had torn my closet apart looking for outfits for us to wear on our date. After finding nothing she felt was date enough worthy she told me we were going shopping. Korra usually has a tomboy attitude at school, but sometimes I would say she has a really girly girl side. I rolled my eyes but went along with it. I have so many clothes already, and we share each other's clothes all the time. I have plenty of cute things we could wear, so I figured it was just a ploy to get me out of the house.

I can't say I hate shopping, though. It's always fun when we go to the mall together. We always end up buying a lot, which isn't a problem since both our families have money. I know, that probably makes us sound like rich, spoiled rotten brats. I guess we could be, but we don't think we're better than everyone else or anything.

After trying on like a million outfits we finally decide on something date worthy. I find myself smiling and actually feeling okay. My head hurts a bit, and my neck and shoulder are itching again, but the hunger is mostly leaving me alone. I'm glad she dragged me to the mall; I needed something to take my mind off all the strange crap that seems to be happening to me.

We decided to grab some pretzels and cheese in the mall's food court. We both really like them. I'm still really hungry but I ignore the hunger. I find myself actually excited for tonight, the skating rink date doesn't sound so bad. Korra seems happier to see me smiling, which is good since I hate making her worry. We are like sisters, and I know that if I'm with her tonight will be fun.

~Korra's POV~

I was glad to see Asami smiling and laughing. A trip to the mall was exactly what she needed, we needed some girl time. After we finished eating we went in the bathroom to clean up. My hair was a total disaster from our clothes trying on.

"You know, I'm actually excited for our skating rink date. It might actually be fun." I heard Asami say.

"Great! I knew you'd feel more yourself after a shopping day. We totally needed it; it's been a while since we actually spent time at the mall."

When we headed back to the food court area I saw Tahno. He was staring right at us. I stopped and pulled Asami back the other way. I didn't want her to see him, it'd ruin her good mood and I didn't want her thinking about the 'vampire stuff'. After all, I had brought her to the mall to get her mind off it.

"Whoa! What's with the sudden turn around?"

I looked around quickly. We were passing by one of my favorite stores and I made up and excuse. "I forgot I wanted to look around in here and see if they had any cute shoes." Asami sighed and followed me. I ended up finding the perfect shoes to go with my date outfit. I mean I had some shoes that would work already, but I decided to buy them to go along with my 'excuse.' Well, a girl can never have too many shoes anyway.

I wondered why Tahno was here anyway. It didn't seem he was with anybody and the way he'd been staring made me uncomfortable. I was glad Asami hadn't seen him. Maybe he really did do something to Asami, he could be watching us. I shivered at that thought. Being watched by Tahno? Gross. He was really creepy, not to mention a real jerk. I could never figure out why some of the girls at school were all over him.

I was getting tired. We'd been walking around too much today. From the look of it, Asami was too and was looking bored. If Tahno was still around I sure didn't want to run into that creep either.

"Let's head to my house. We've had quite the shopping trip." I picked my bags up and we headed out to my car. I could have sworn I saw Tahno looking at us near a corner as we walked out of the mall.

~*~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~*~

I did Asami's hair as we got ready to go meet the guys. I've always been a bit jealous of her raven locks. I texted Mako earlier and we decided we just would just meet up with him and Iroh and the skating rink. Tonight was going to be really fun, I just knew it. I put on my new shoes and I sighed mentally at the fact shoes didn't actually matter, since we'd just be wearing skates anyway. Asami had mentioned this to me earlier when I was buying them, but I shrugged it off and bought them anyway since they were cute.

We left at six-thirty since the skating rink was across town. I found myself a tiny bit nervous, Mako was really cute, and I didn't want to look dumb in front of him. I'm a pretty good skater, but even I have my fall downs. I giggled at the thought of us both falling down; though it wasn't likely it would actually happen. Asami looked at me.

"Why are you being all giggly? Thinking about Mako?" She teased me.

"What? He's cute. You know you're excited to see Iroh. I can tell you like him."

"Okay, maybe just a little bit." She said smiling a bit. I hope I've convinced her that everything will be fine. Sure she had weird run into with him, but everyone has awkward moments. I pulled into the skating rink parking lot. I looked in my rearview mirror and flipped my hair around a bit.

"Let's go have some fun!" I said as we climbed out my car.

~Asami's POV~

We walked into the skating rink and saw the guys sitting at a table. Korra waved and smiled like an excited little kid, though I could understand. She really did like Mako. We walked over to their table and sat down. It was an inside ice skating rink. It was a little cold but it was a lot better than being outside. I'd been here before plenty of times; it was a fun place to hang out. The skating floor was huge, and there wasn't a lot of people here like I remembered there being. I figured that was a good thing. I hadn't skated in a while. I hoped I wouldn't end up falling on the ice. That would be super embarrassing, and I was on a date so yeah, that would obviously make it worse.

"You girls ready to skate?" Mako asked.

"Yep. Let's go." The guys got up and Korra and I followed. They paid for our skates and we sat down to put them on. When we stepped on the ice I kinda stumbled a little but I didn't fall, luckily. Iroh had grabbed my arm just in case. He smiled down at me, he wasn't much taller but he still had a couple inches on me. I blushed a little.

"It's been a while since I ice skated. I gotta get used to it again."

"I haven't either, here's hoping I don't fall myself." He laughed.

I found myself smiling. I didn't feel so nervous about falling in front of him anymore. Korra and Mako had gone ahead and were talking ahead of us. I wondered how they were so comfortable around each other already. I could have sworn she told me she just met him. I shrugged mentally, Korra was always like that. She wasn't nervous around guys or anybody really. I sometimes wish I had her level of relaxed socializing.

"It seems we kinda got pulled into the double date thing. I couldn't let Korra down; she really likes your friend."

"You saying you'd rather not be here with me?" He said, sounding a little hurt, I think I sensed some sarcasm in his statement though.

"No, no! That's not what I meant at all. I just said it because they didn't really give us much of a choice. I'm glad to be here though. Ice skating is fun." I smiled.

We did a couple laps around the floor, catching up with Korra and Mako every once in a while. I'd stumbled a little bit as well and Iroh reached out to keep me upright each time. He joked around with me about the stumbling, and I laughed with him. He even lost his footing once and almost took us both down. We ended up talking a lot. I was having a much greater time with Iroh then I thought I would. Korra was right, worrying about my awkward moment with Iroh before was a waste of thought. He was a really great guy. I don't think I would have minded if he did ask about it anymore.

After a bit, a man started to talk over the intercom announcing a skating game would be starting soon for anyone who wished to play. Korra and Mako skated up next to us and I asked our group if they'd like to participate. Everyone agreed it would be fun and we decided to sit down for a little break. The skating game thing was an old tradition thing the place did ever since I was a kid. It was usually like a race or another weird game and don't even know who would have thought up. Anyway, it was a fun thing they did here that I guess was kinda unique.

Today they were hosting one I remembered as my favorite. I couldn't remember what exactly they called it but it had to do with this huge dice they rolled on the ground. The announcer guy had us skate around the rink till the music playing stopped. We then had to pick a number that was painted on the walls in six different places counting 1 to 6. I guess it's kinda like 'musical skating' like musical chairs or something. Anyway when the music stops they roll the giant dice and whichever number the dice lands on everybody under that number is disqualified. The game continues after that till there is only one number left with participating players under it. The last couple people left usually get a free prize from their concession stand such as a drink or snack.

I suppose it sounds kinda kiddy, but we all played anyway. It ended up being a lot of fun since we all got pretty far in the game. Each of us each picked the right numbers to not get disqualified for two rounds, then Mako got eliminated, me next, then Iroh and Korra. It didn't really matter that none of ended up winning, we still all enjoyed it.

After the game was over we all sat down and talked. I was really glad Korra had set up our double date yesterday. Everything was going great and was beginning to wonder why I had worried about it at all. Iroh got up to get us each a smoothie from the concession stand.

I looked out on the skate floor and a saw girl fall down. Somehow she'd ended up hurting her leg with one of her skates. The smell of her blood hit me like a rock. My head pounded and I cried out in pain. Korra looked over to me and asked what was wrong. "Out there, that girl." I murmured to her quietly. I saw Korra look out on the floor and see what I meant. I heard Mako ask me if I was okay and I said yeah.

I stood up from the table and the scent of blood washed over me stronger. I bit my lip and held my breath. _No._ I thought. After a few moments I ran to the bathroom, hardly suppressing my urge to run out on the skate floor where the girl was. It didn't help she was now making her way toward me since the little doorway off the floor was near our table. I heard Korra get up after me saying she'd be right back to the guys.

Luckily the bathroom was empty and I rushed into one of the stalls and locked it. I cried out again. My head was screaming and the smell of blood was still strong. I didn't know if I could stand it. I sat down started to cry, I wanted to go out there onto the skate floor and…I couldn't even think it. I heard Korra come in the bathroom.

"Asami? You okay?"

"No." I sobbed. "I need to get out of here. I don't know what I could end up doing." It had been really hard for me to turn and run to the bathroom, the urge was stronger this time. The smell of blood was driving me up the wall. It was making my head hurt worse than I had ever felt. I couldn't think of anything but wanting it. I think the only thing that stopped me from running out onto the skate floor was all the people around me.

"Alright, I'll tell the guys we need to go. You can wait for me outside…if it will help? Here's my keys, you can wait in the car." She slid them under the stall door.

"Okay." I managed to say and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my eyes and nose. I picked her keys off the floor and walked out of there as fast as possible. We'd already changed our shoes after the skating game. I held my breath as I walked out of the building, trying not to breathe and trying not to get another whiff of the smell of blood that was driving me out of my mind. It worked till I got outside.

I ran to Korra's car and unlocked the door. I climbed in and shut the door. I put my feet on the seat and wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face in my lap. I started to cry again. I wished that whatever was happening to me would stop, but I knew deep inside that it wouldn't.

I heard someone talking outside my window. I peeked up over my knees and saw the girl who had tripped on the skating floor. Her leg wasn't bleeding anymore but I could still smell the blood on her pants. It flooded through my door and before I knew it I was opening the car door and practically leaping out.

**Leave me a review! I wanna know what you guys think. Is it good? Should I keep going?**


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling Like A Monster

**Changed**

**Chapter 6**

**Feeling Like A Monster**

~Korra's POV~

I'd walked out of the bathroom and walked back to our table. Mako looked concerned and asked if Asami was okay. I said she would be fine and she was just feeling sick and I really needed to take her home. I felt really bad that we had to leave our dates early and I told him I was sorry. Iroh walked up looking confused and I turned and told him we had to go and told him we were sorry as well. They both said it was okay, and I rushed out the door to my car.

I couldn't believe this was really happening to her. I wasn't mad that our date had been cut short. I understood why we needed to go. As I walked out the door I saw Asami get out of the car. I also saw the girl who had fallen on the skate floor. The look on Asami's face was scary and I ran to her as fast as I could.

"Asami!" I called. I hardly made it in time to stop her. I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. I think I saw a tint of red in her squirmed and tried to push me aside. "Asami, stop, this isn't you. You can control it."

I looked over my shoulder and told the girl to leave. The girl looked confused but then she saw Asami's face and ran to her own car. I heard her ignition start and she drove away. I looked back to my best friend; her expression had turned from the terrifying rage I had just seen in her eyes to panic. She started to cry again and got back in my car. I got into my own seat and leaned over and hugged her.

"I told the guys you weren't feeling well." She nodded. "You're going to be okay. Let's just get you home, okay?" She nodded again and I started up my car and headed to her house.

~Tahno's POV~

My plan had failed. I had used compulsion on a random guy and told him to push the girl down on the skate floor. The girl had gotten hurt and I saw Asami react to it, but she resisted…again. Instead of running toward the girl like I thought she would, she ran to the restroom. It was very strange that a human transitioning could resist blood like she had twice now. I was infuriated, it was impossible that she had resisted this long.

Once I had bitten my victims, or any other vampire bites a human, they have five days till the venom leaves their system. Asami only had 1 more day. Usually the 2nd day was the longest they were able to resist human blood, she had resisted for four days… I had to find out something soon. She would taste blood before the fifth day had passed; I was going to make sure of it.

~Asami's POV~

When I had jumped out of the car I had headed in the direction of that poor girl who had fallen on the skate floor. I was about 3 feet away from her when Korra grabbed me and said something. I hardly heard her and tried to push her out of my way, half blinded by the urge to get to that girl's blood. I forced myself to stop and turned away and quickly got back into Korra's car.

I had returned to my fetal position in Korra's car when she drove to my house, legs wrapped against my chest and face in my lap. My head still hurt so bad I wanted to scream from the pain, but I tried to keep quiet so that Korra could concentrate on driving. I still had tears running down cheeks when we got there, but I was crying silently.

I climbed out of her car and she walked with me inside my house. I climbed the stairs to my room and crawled in my bed. Korra tried to soothe me, but I couldn't hear her over my thoughts and the headache that was wrecking my skull. I pressed my hands to my head and asked her if she could get me something to stop the pain. She left and came back with a bottle of aspirin and a cup of water. I swallowed three of the pills and lay back down.

"I'm going to stay here with you for the night, okay? I don't want you to be alone." Korra told me. I nodded.

I was really turning into a monster, today had proved it. I didn't just want that girl's blood at that moment, I needed it. I had wanted to kill that girl in the parking lot, drain her dry. If Korra hadn't been there to stop me I probably would have. In front of everyone there… I was so grateful Korra had been able to stop me. I don't even know how she was able to stop me.

From everything I've ever heard or read about vampires, I shouldn't be able to resist like this. I've ran away from blood twice now. Maybe everything written about them is wrong. I don't have super strength, or compulsion, or anything like that. Maybe it is because I am "transitioning?" Will I die if I don't drink blood? There are so many things I wish I had the answers to. If Tahno really did do this to me, I want to know why. Maybe I am crazy.

I am so scared.

~Mako's POV~

The girls had to go suddenly and the date was cut short. I didn't really mind. Iroh was pretty cool with it too. Asami didn't look very well and I just hoped she felt better soon. I think I saw something strange change in Asami's face when she cried out in pain at the table. Her eyes looked red for a moment. It was probably just the lights in the room, or I imagined it, but it was still strange.

I and Iroh drank the all the smoothies he had originally bought for the four of us. They were pretty damn good for only costing two bucks. He'd gotten two strawberries, a chocolate and a mixed vanilla/chocolate.

"Too bad the girls had to go, I was having a good time." I said.

"Yeah, I hope Asami feels better tomorrow. She looked fine before I left to get the drinks." Iroh answered me slurping up the rest of his second smoothie. "Hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, but so what? It's not like you don't like Korra." He said bumping my shoulder. That was true, I'd never met someone like Korra. She's pretty awesome. We got up and headed out of the skating rink.

"You ready for the game tomorrow?" It was going to be our final game of the season, and we hadn't lost one yet this year. "We're up against the Wolfbats, were gonna cream them." Iroh said.

"We sure are, their team is a bunch of wusses."

~?'s POV~

Tahno was getting on my last nerve. He still hadn't made sure the Sato girl had changed. I don't do well with failures, there was no reason he shouldn't have gotten her to drink blood yet. I needed her for my plan, and Tahno had better get his act together. I wouldn't have a need for him anymore if he didn't.

My assistant walked into the lair. She was the first I had ever created, and had never let me down. She walked up to the couch I was sitting on.

"You called for me?" She said with a smile that resembled between psychotic and evil on her face.

"Yes. I need to take care of something for me." I quickly explained my plan to her. There was no doubt in my mind she could take care of the Sato girl if Tahno couldn't complete the simple task I had given him. I also told her to take care of him in her wicked own way if he failed.

"Certainly." She said licking her fangs.


	7. Chapter 7: Football Game

**Changed**

**Chapter 7 **

**Football Game**

~Korra's POV~

I still haven't told Asami about the dream I had a couple days ago, the one where I saw her and Tahno together that night at the party. I had almost forgotten about it until I dreamt about that night again. The dream seemed to pick up where it left off, except that I was now watching myself in the dream.

I saw Asami walk into the bathroom and then Tahno came out of the bedroom.

"What's going on?" I confronted him.

"Huh? Oh you mean your friend coming out of the room? She just wanted some alone time with me." Tahno said in a perverted tone.

"Yeah right, she hates you. I saw her start to walk away from you downstairs, but then you said something and she followed you. I saw blood on her neck just now. What did you do to her?"

He looks at me and looks me right in the eyes. "I didn't do anything with your friend. You are going to forget about this. Go back downstairs and enjoy the party."

I watched myself turn and walk away. Usually I would have gotten angry if someone told me what to do like that, but I just walked away and down the stairs. I noticed the look on my face as I watched my body walk away, I looked calm and my eyes looked blank.

That was when I woke up today. Why didn't I remember that happening that night? Maybe Tahno did something to me too. I shuddered at that thought. I had to tell Asami about these dreams, they were too weird and I needed to know what she thought.

I waited till after we had eaten breakfast, which was cereal. I thought about how to bring it up with her, she was already freaked out by everything that had happened. I didn't want to upset her more, but I needed to tell her.

"Have you had any weird dreams lately?" I asked her.

"Weird like how?" She said picking her brush off her dresser and running it through her hair. She looked back at me in the mirror.

"Like, where you were somewhere before but you see things you didn't see or remember before."

"I haven't, did you?" She said turning to face me.

"I've had two weird dreams like that lately. In the dreams, I'm back at that party" - I paused, seeing her cringe from her memories of that night, but I continue "- and I see you and Tahno together. It's weird because I don't remember seeing you with him that night, it's like someone is making me remember."

"You saw me and Tahno together?"

"Yeah, in the first one you and he were talking. You looked disgusted by what he said and then you laughed and walked up the stairs with him. I followed you and saw you go in the bedroom with him. A few minutes later you came out of the room with blood on your neck like you told me. That was the end of that dream.

"When did you have this dream?" She asked me.

"The night after you told me what happened at the party. I didn't tell you because you seemed wierded out by it already. Then everything that happened after that happened."

She nodded, and sighed. "Why are you telling me now?"

"Because of what happened in the second dream. It was like a continuation of the first dream I had, except I was watching outside my body. Tahno found me in the hallway after you went in the bathroom and I confronted him. He stared me in the eyes and told me that he didn't do anything with you, and to forget about it. I watched myself just turn and walk away after that. I didn't even argue with him. My eyes looked blank as my body walked away and down the stairs. I woke up after that happened."

"You don't remember that happening?"

"No, that's why I have this creepy feeling someone is making me remember. I mean why else would suddenly remember?"

"I don't know, but it is definitely creepy.

"I think he did something to me. It sounds crazy, but it's almost like he used a sort of mind control on me." I shivered at that thought. "Oh, and I could have sworn I saw him following us around at the mall. I saw him like three times."

"W-what? And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to keep your mind of him, and what's been going on lately. I didn't want you to get freaked out."

She closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. Her head was obviously hurting her again. "That's why you had us turn around…He's stalking me, eww."

"Sure seems like it."

~Iroh's POV~

I found myself wondering about Asami. Mako said she hadn't looked so good at the skating rink. I wondered if she was okay. Korra told us she wasn't feeling well. I had a good time with her on our double date, I was a little irritated at Mako for volunteering me when Korra suggested it, but I was now I was glad he'd made me come along.

Mako had said he saw something weird at the table right before the girls left yesterday. He said Asami was sitting there fine one moment, and then she yelled out in pain and grabbed her head. When he'd asked if she was okay he saw red in her eyes. I told him he was seeing things, and it was just the lights.

I still wonder why she had told me she didn't see me at school the day after we met on the street. She'd lied, or maybe she didn't recognize me. Either way I wasn't mad, just confused. I didn't ask her about it when we were at the skating rink. We'd exchanged numbers so I sent her a text.

Hey Asami, you feeling better? I wrote. She answered after a few minutes.

_Hey Iroh, yeah I'm doing a lot better today. Sorry we had to leave you guys there, just sort of came out of nowhere._

It's fine. Glad you're okay, Mako said you weren't looking too good.

_Did I make you worry?_

Yeah a little. You doing anything today?

_Not really. I'm just hanging around with Korra. _

You two should come to our game today, it's at 6, at the high school.

_Sure, sounds fun. I'll see you there._

I smiled like an idiot at my phone. I realized I couldn't wait to her see her again.

~Asami's POV~

I told Korra about the guys' game this afternoon and she agreed to go as well, so I texted Iroh that we'd be there. I couldn't shake what Korra had told me. The dreams were one thing, but Tahno stalking us at the mall? The thought made me uneasy, with good reason. What did that creep want? Maybe he's stalking me because he really did do this to me. It was starting to seem more likely after all, since Korra had seen exactly what I remember in her dream, including the blood on my neck part.

I hoped that he wouldn't show up at the game today. But if he really is stalking me, I bet he'll be there. I told Korra she'd better stay with me the whole time, because if creeper Tahno came near me again, I'd need her.

We left my house about 30 minutes before the game, and got there a little early. We snuck down to the boys' locker room to see the guys before the game started. We pulled them aside when the team came out of the locker room. Korra and I'd discussed that we need to tell the guys about Tahno, at least about how I think he's stalking me.

"He'd better not be." Said Iroh.

"Yeah, if we see him around either of you we'll make him wish he never looked at you. " Mako told us, and Iroh nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. We think he might be here today."

Iroh looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Mako! Iroh! Stop your kissing over there before I make you both run laps after the game! Get over here." We all heard the football coach shout. I saw both the guys cringe at his statement. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Looks like you guys better go." Korra said, joining in with my laughing. The guys ran off toward their team and we headed up to the bleachers to watch the game. The wolfbats looked tough, bunch of bigger muscled guys on their side. Other than that they didn't look like that good of a team. The fire ferrets quickly took lead in the game and scored a touchdown easily in the first five minutes. Our crowd yelled and cheered loudly. I had my eyes on Iroh most of the game, though I could only figure out which one he was because of the number on his jersey.

The game went on in the fire ferrets' favor till half time when me and Korra got up to walk around and grab a snack at the concession stand under the bleachers. We got to the bottom of the stairs and then Tahno stepped in front of us.

"Hey girls." He said in is full of himself voice.

"What do you want?" Korra asked, glaring at him.

"I want you to follow me." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Okay."

Okay? Wait what? Korra started to follow Tahno away from the bleachers. I ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Tahno wants me to follow him." I stared at her, he eyes had a blank look to them like she said they had in her dream.

"So what? Let's go get something to eat."

Korra wasn't listening to me and started to walk after Tahno again. The idea of mind control popped back in to my head. Maybe it was true; he _did _do something to her.

I ran up to Tahno and he looked back at me. "Oh hey Asami, are you coming to hang with me too?" I rolled my eyes and looked slightly behind him, careful not to look in his eyes if he really did put Korra under some sort of mind control.

"What the hell did you do to Korra?"

"What do you mean? Maybe she just wants me."

I made a disgusted noise at that comment. "Yeah right, this is just like at the party. You did something her then too." I seemed to catch his attention with that because he stopped walking and turned towards me.

"What? You want me to do something to you too?"

"You already did." I watched him carefully for some sort of reaction, again careful to not look him directly in the eyes.

"Well...Maybe you should follow me for more. I have something special for _you._" He took a few more steps and turned a corner. Korra walked up to him and he pulled her close to him. I noticed another girl sitting on the ground. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She had the same blank stare Korra did in her eyes.

"Stand here." He told Korra again looking her in the eyes again. He then walked over to the other girl and jerked her to her feet. He took out a knife and lifted it to her neck. I knew what he was going to do.

"Stop!" I said. Tahno paused and looked at me curiously.

"What? Afraid of a little blood Asami?" He said pricking the girl's neck with the blade. The scent of her blood hit me immediately, stronger than ever before. I felt the urge to cross the small space between us more than ever. But I held my ground, refusing to give into it.

"You know it's impossible you can even resist seeing her _blood _and still stand there." He put emphasis on the word blood. "We both know you want to come over here and taste it." He said in a sickening tone of voice."

"No. I don't. That's disgusting." I said gritting my teeth and trying not to breathe in more of the scent. "You are disgusting, I know what you are. You have just proven my thoughts right." He ignored my statement and let go of the girl, who just continued to stand there, blood starting to run down her neck.

"Oh, come on…" He walked over to Korra and "It's either her, or I take poor Korra here and snap her neck. I am very strong. It will only take a second."

I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe this was really happening. "No! Please…just let her go."

"Come on your time is ticking down, five seconds before I snap Korra's neck right in front of you. Your poor little friend will be dead, all because of you." He said in that same sickening tone, he was baiting me and I couldn't not listen to him. The look on his face told me he was serious. He really would kill her without blinking.

I let in a breath, the scent of blood taking over me and I ran over to the girl.

"No! Asami! Don't do it!" I heard Korra yell all of a sudden.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll have the next chapter up soon. C:**

**Thanks again for the views guys! Read & Review please!**

**Razumi3**


	8. Chapter 8: Transition

**So guys, I got this review from an awesome person who totally made my day: **

" **OMG! I absolutely love this story! It's awesome and I really like the plot. I just read all the chapters in a row, I just couldn't stop reading this story. I can't wait for the next chapter! Did you really write all of that in 2 days? That's amazing devotion! Please don't abandon this story, you have to complete it. I would die if you soon! "**

**It made me sooo happy :D Thank you so much!**

**To answer your question, no I didn't write it all in two days. I've been working on this story for a while. I just hadn't decided if I wanted to post it or not. I wrote the first 5 chapters before I posted the first one xD. Updates might be slower now, but I don't know, I'm starting to run out of ideas!**

**So send me some suggestions guys. Pretty pretty please, I need them. **

**Onto the next chapter! **

**Changed**

**Ch. 8**

**Transition**

~Korra's POV~

I awoke standing up with Tahno's arm around my neck and Asami standing across from me. I saw the look on her face, the red tint I had seen in her eyes before, only now her eyes looked much redder than before. She was looking at a girl standing next to me.

"No! Asami! Don't do it!" I screamed.

But I was too late. Asami had already crossed the space between them before I finished talking and had her lips on the girl's neck. What happened next struck to shock. Asami pulled her head back and cried out then bit the girl's neck and the girl gasped. Asami was drinking her blood. I yelled and screamed at her to stop. But she didn't.

"Shut up." I heard Tahno snap at me. "She won't stop now. You lead her straight to me, straight to what she needed. Thank you Korra, you have been a great help."

"No…" I stared at the ground, making myself look away from Asami and the girl. Asami stopped, and looked at what she had done, and then at me.

~Asami's POV~

I heard Korra yell at me but the blood had already taken over me. I tasted it. The girl's blood ran over my tongue and before I knew it I couldn't stop. It was so good. A thought ran across my mind. _Blood, I am drinking blood… _I pulled back in horror then felt an awful pain in my mouth.I cried out in pain and then it was over and before I knew it I bit the girl's neck.

Her blood spilled into my mouth and I went crazy. I drank, well rather, sucked her blood out of her neck which was now bleeding even more. I grabbed her shoulders and bit her again making the blood run out faster. I couldn't stop. The thoughts of what I was doing ran through my head.

_Monster….You're a monster, a freak…drinking someone's blood….you're disgusting…just like Tahno now. _

I didn't want to be doing this, I wanted to stop.

But I couldn't.

I had transitioned into my growing nightmare. I was a vampire. And the taste of the girl's blood, and the scent of her blood, was driving me insane. I heard Korra yelling at me to stop, pleading, and then Tahno telling her to shut up. I heard him tormenting her, like he had me. I felt the girl slump in my hands and heard her stop breathing. I felt the artery in her neck stop pumping. Her heart stopping.

I stopped. I pulled away from her and stared in shock.

Shock and terror coursed through my body. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her. There was blood everywhere, and her skin had turned sickly pale. Her eyes looked glazed over and I dropped her. She fell to the ground. My eyes welled up in tears. I had killed her.

I had killed her. _I killed someone._

I forced myself to look away at the scene I had created. I looked over at Korra instead. The look on her face was heartbreaking. She had tears running down her cheeks and was staring at me terrified. She was scared. Her face resembled what I was feeling. I felt horrible. I looked up at Tahno.

"You…You did this to me. Why?" I said, my voice rising with every word. I was growing scared, and mad. Actually mad is an understatement, I was pissed.

"You know you wanted it. The blood is what you've been craving all this time. Aren't you happy? You're finally satisfied; I bet your head doesn't hurt anymore. You body isn't burning and you don't have a uncontrollable hunger eating your insides. Doesn't it feel so much better that you've fed on human blood? "

I took in what he was saying. Every word hit me like rock. He really had done this to me. The thought grew on my mind even deeper. He still hadn't answered my question. I was done with listening to him mess with me.

"You didn't answer me. Why did you do this?" I practically yelled.

"Because I was bored. Because I was told to. Your life will be better now." He said smiling.

I glared at him. He was told to? Are there more vampires out there? "Who told you to do this?

"There's so much for you to learn, but now is not the time." He walked towards me and stopped about a foot in front of me. "You'll come to me when you're ready for the answers you want."

"I'm ready now." I growled.

He flipped his ugly hair. "You look so much sexier now, I can't wait to have fun with you." He said in a lust filled tone of voice, ignoring my statement. He touched my face. I tried to deck him, infuriated and losing my control. My fist hit nothing, he disappeared. I sighed in disgust.

I blinked and looked around. I saw Korra standing there just like she had been when I stopped…I refused to think about what I had just done. I walked over to her slowly. She didn't move, she appeared to be frozen in shock.

"Korra? I'm so sorry." I said tears running down my face again. I reached up and wiped the blood off my mouth remembering it must be all over my face. She blinked and swallowed. She was scared of me. My best friend was scared of me, and I totally understood. I would be scared of me too, after witnessing what she had just watched me do.

"Please don't be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise…I'm so sorry." I reached out to her and touched her shoulder. She broke down at my touch and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Asami. If I hadn't followed him this would have never happened to you." She cried.

"It's not your fault. He used that freaky mind control on you. I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen to me." She looked at me full of guilt.

"Tahno's a fucking freak, a monster." She said. I cringed at the word monster. That meant I was a monster too. I looked away. I wasn't mad at her. It was the truth.

"And now I am." I whispered.

"Oh my god! Sorry, no you aren't Asami! You're just a victim in Tahno's sick game he played on you."

I glanced over at the girl again. I remembered her name, Rachel. I had killed her. "I killed her…" I whispered. "I'm a murderer…"

I fell to my knees and sobbed. Korra sat down to me and hugged me tightly. I murdered that girl, and I didn't have any control over it. The blood had taken over me; it controlled my body, controlled my senses, and controlled my thoughts. I shook with dread. How could Korra stand to be here with me right now? Why didn't she run? She had to be scared of me now, and yet she was still here hugging me and telling me it would be okay.

Except it wouldn't be. Nothing was going to be okay anymore.

~Tahno's POV~

Finally. Asami finally tasted human blood. Thank fucking god, my creator was going to destroy me if she hadn't. I grinned wickedly and accomplished. I heard clapping behind me. I turned and my smile faded.

"Congratulations. You finally turned that girl. Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you. I was betting on your failure, considering it took almost five _full _days for you to make sure she turned. Too bad, I was looking forward to taking care of your pathetic loserness." She said amused and mockingly.

"That makes you stupider than I thought you were." I retorted.

She laughed a truly maniacal insane laugh. It made me cringe. "I might have to kill you anyways, you're such a waste of space. You know _he_ told me I could take care of you in my own twisted way if you had failed. She sighed dramatically. "What a letdown."

She is my creator's assistant, Azula. She's wickedly beautiful and deadly but a real bitch. The 'he' she was referring to was our creator. I groaned in annoyance. "What do you even want?"

"He wants to see you. You'd better go. He's in a real bad mood today." She said happily and smiling evilly.

I walked into his room, and looked up at him. His eyes were red. "Thought you'd never show up, you've _finally _finished the simple task I asked of you?"

"Yes."

"You better have. It's time we set my plan in motion."

~Iroh's POV~

The girls disappeared during the game. Asami had told me that they'd be waiting for us by the locker rooms after the game, but they weren't there. I thought about what they had said before the game, about Tahno. I called her.

Her phone rang forever and went to voicemail. I tried calling again and she picked up.

"Asami?"

"Hi Iroh."

"Hey were you at? I thought you and Korra were gonna meet us after the game."

She didn't say anything for a minute and I heard her whisper something to someone, I couldn't tell what it was. "I'm sorry! We'll be right there."

"Alright, is everything okay?" I asked, she sounded kind of stressed.

"Oh, yeah everything's fine. We just got caught up talking with some of our other friends. See you few minutes." She said and hung up.

"Where are the girls at? Game's over, didn't they say they'd be waiting for us?" Mako asked me.

"I just called Asami. she said they'll be here in a few minutes."

I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. She said everything was fine but I just had a bad feeling. I hoped she hadn't run into Tahno. I already wanted to beat the shit out of that guy. I've known him for quite a long time, and I have to say, the guy's a complete jackass. I don't want him around Asami, or Korra.

~Asami's POV~

I heard my phone ringing and saw it was Iroh. I didn't want to answer it, I was a total mess right now and wasn't sure I could keep it together talking to him.

"Who's calling?" Korra asked.

"Iroh."

"Are you gonna answer it?"

"I don't know…" My phone stopped ringing and I took a breath. Then he called again. After I didn't answer for a few rings Korra reached over and grabbed my phone. She slid her finger across my phone screen and held it up to my ear. I heard him say my name. I took another breath and said hi.

He asked where we were and why we weren't outside the locker room already. I put my hand over the phone's microphone and whispered to Korra.

"He's asking where we're at. We were supposed to meet them."

"Tell him we're with friends and we'll be there in a minute." She said quickly. I hesitated, and then repeated what she told me to say. I hate lying, and I really didn't want to but I couldn't tell him where we really were... I pressed the end call button on my phone.

"That girl's…body is still laying there. What do we do?" I asked Korra quietly, still looking freaked out.

"We can't do anything right now. Everyone's leaving the football game. We'd be seen with a dead body. Maybe we should just leave her there."

"Someone will find her."

"Asami, that's better than someone seeing us with her. We can't do anything. Let's get out of here."

She was right. There was nothing we could do. I was surprised nobody had come and saw what was going on while Tahno had practically forced me into vampirism. I would have thought someone would have heard Korra screaming at me while I was….you know. I figured it was because of the game and everyone was already yelling and cheering loudly. I sighed in relief at that thought.

We looked around to make sure nobody saw us, and then walked the opposite way of the football field and around the school. Korra stopped me.

"Um...you should probably clean up. You've got…blood….all over your face." She whispered the word blood. She went ahead to make sure nobody was around and then told me to hurry into the girls' locker room.

I shook my hair to cover my face and ran in the school and into the locker room to the bathroom area. I looked at my face and cringed. I quickly grabbed some paper towels and got them wet in a sink and wiped my face off. I had a little bit of blood in my hair as well; I cleaned it out as best I could. Good thing my hair is dark brown, so nobody would really notice it was kinda wet. Luckily, I hadn't gotten any blood on my clothes. I thanked the gods for that, and flushed the paper towels down a toilet to make sure nobody would see the blood on them. I fixed my hair as well, seeing as it was pretty messed up.

When I was done cleaning up, we walked inside to the locker rooms and to the "men's" side. Korra told me to relax, as she did the same. We saw Iroh and Mako and walked over to them.

"Hey, took you guys forever. So what did you think of the game?" Mako asked.

"It was great." I said. I was going to congratulate them on winning but stopped myself not knowing if they actually did win, although, they most likely did.

"You guys played awesome out there." Korra piped in. "Too bad it's the last game, I'll miss seeing you guys play."

"We'll be playing next year, don't worry. We still have senior year." Iroh said. We're all juniors.

"I can't wait to see you play." I said smiling at him. It was surprisingly easy to pretend everything was okay. I hoped neither of the guys noticed anything weird.

"We'd better be going." Korra said. "We'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Later." Both the guys said and I and Korra left for her house. I called my parents and said I was staying the night at her house so they didn't worry about me. I took a shower in Korra's bathroom. I couldn't seem to wash myself off enough to feel 'clean'. I felt disgusting. I figured it was because I was now a monster on the inside.

We went to bed about nine and I stayed awake for a long time, still shocked and mind wandering with everything that had happened today.

**Regarding the grades in high school, for those who from other countries besides the USA, (where I live) because I'm getting views from a lot of different places, there are four grades in high school. Senior is 4****th**** year, Junior is 3****rd**** year. Those who already knew that sorry just had to throw that out there. xD **

**So there we have it, Asami's a fully transitioned vampire! I know I probably way took too long to throw that into the story, it just took me a while to figure out how to write it! I hope I described it well enough. Again, please leave me a review and a suggestion if you have one! I really need ideas D:**

**Also, I don't know who I should make Tahno and Azula's "creator". Suggestions on that? Please.**

**Razumi3**


	9. Chapter 9: The Creator

**Hello guys! Thank you so much everyone who reviewed this story. It made me really really happy to see so many reviews today. And thank you so much for the suggestions guys, it really helped me brainstorm up this chapter. C: **

**Changed**

**Ch. 9**

**The Creator**

~Asami's POV~

When I woke up the next morning, I shot up in bed quickly. I'd had a nightmare about yesterday. I was at school and a guy had walked out of a classroom with blood trailing down the side of his face. I'd run over and licked his forehead, and then bit his neck. He yelled and everyone came out and saw. They saw me sucking the guy's blood and dropping him to the ground. I had blood dripping from my chin and they all stared at me. One of the girls screamed and a guy called a monster.

I took a deep breath, relieved it was just a dream. I closed my eyes and willed myself to forget the dream. Korra woke up and saw me sitting. I'd spent the night at her house.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream…I'll be fine."

"Wanna talk about it?"

I looked at her, she looked worried. No doubt she was figuring it had to do with yesterday's event. I shook my head and got out of her bed and walked in the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and sighed. I just had to have a nightmare where I was at school, as if I wasn't worried about it enough. The thought of something like in the dream happening at school drove me crazy.

I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like a mess. I had dark circles under my eyes like I hadn't slept in days. I grabbed my purse which I'd left on the bathroom counter and started brushing my long hair. When I was finished with that I walked back in Korra's room.

"I don't want to go to school."

"Who does?" I shrugged. I opened her closet and pulled out a dark green tank top and some shorts. Korra didn't mind me borrowing her clothes. I'd slept at her house a hundred times on school nights and ended up needing clean clothes to wear. We shared our clothes all the time, anyway.

"You could just skip today." Korra said.

I thought about it, and then figured it wouldn't make a difference even if I didn't go. I'd still be feeling the same. I'd still be feeling like a freak and a monster, which was exactly what I now was. I didn't want to stay home with my thoughts all day, I'd go insane. School was at least a distraction.

"Nah, I should go. Better than sitting around bored, letting my thoughts drive me nuts." I pulled the tank top over my head.

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?" By it, she meant the dream, and probably what I did yesterday. I nodded.

"I definitely don't want to talk about it." I muttered. She got up and got dressed as well. I grabbed my purse out the bathroom and pulled my makeup out. I attempted to cover up the dark circles under my eyes and put on my mascara and some dark green eye shadow. Korra did her makeup as well and I fixed my hair up into a ponytail. I smiled in the mirror and was relieved I didn't have weird noticeable fangs in my mouth.

When we were both ready we walked downstairs and ate some breakfast and headed to school. The whole drive there the events of the dream kept popping into my head. I just couldn't seem to shake it. _What if that happened today? Or something like it?_ I shook my head trying to clean my thoughts.

I realized that my head was hurting again, and figured it had to do something with blood. I probably needed to "feed" or something. I shuddered at the thought, but then remembered how good the blood had tasted. I was so hungry again for it. I sighed, disgusted with my own thoughts.

When we had walked out of the house the sun seemed way too bright. It hurt my eyes. I practically ran to the car and closed my eyes as soon as I sat down and got my seatbelt on. I pulled my sunglasses out of my purse and put them on. It still seemed too bright outside, but it at least helped a little bit. I was glad I wasn't the one driving. I closed my eyes again.

My hearing seemed to be better as well. I could hear things I couldn't before, and when Korra started her car I found it was a lot louder than it should have been. I flinched at the noise. Korra must have noticed because she asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, it just startled me."

"What did?" She asked looking confused.

"The car engine, it seems my hearing is overpowered or something now. I don't know how to explain it other than saying it was way louder than usual. The sun is too bright as well. Must be a…_vampire…_thing." I said the word like it was poison.

"I guess you have special powers or whatever now."

"I guess so…" I said and I switched on the radio, and our favorite station was on. A good song was playing. My ears seemed to pick it up louder than usual so I turned it down a little. I let myself get lost in the music and it distracted my mind still we arrived at the high school.

In first period the teacher turned on the news like she always started the class. We were to watch and then write down what the topic was and our thoughts on it. Then the class discussed it together. Today the news man was talking about how the body of a girl was found late last night at the high school.

The class gasped and everyone was suddenly paying attention.

_The body of the girl I killed. Rachel's body. _I thought, the memory flooding back into me. I closed my eyes and tried to keep a calm expression on my face.

The newsman said her body had been found with severe wounds to the neck and blood loss, and that an animal attack was the most likely case of her death. Further investigation would be on going during the next few days.

I just knew today wasn't going to be fine.

I still couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that vampires existed, and that I had _changed_ into one. I was still in shock from what I did. I bit someone, and killed them. And now…it was on the local news. I couldn't seem to stop the guilt from pouring into me. It was like every feeling I had was way too overwhelming, or maybe the amount of guilt I felt was normal. I don't know. But I do know that I was drowning in guilt.

~Korra's POV~

I have first period History with Asami. The teacher switched on the TV and the newsman told us that Rachel Marren was found nearby the school last night. I glanced over at as Asami, she had frozen up and I could practically feel what she was thinking. I was frozen as well. Somebody could have seen us.

I stopped to think about that for minute. Someone would have already come to my door and talked to us if someone reported seeing us where Rachel's body was found. Well, unless they didn't report it. I shook my head. I wondered if the animal attack story was what the police really thought happened, or if it was a cover up. After the news had moved off topic, the class started to discuss what we'd heard.

After class ended I waited for Asami. The look on her face was a mix between panic and fear. I could imagine what she was thinking. I hugged her. "I know it's probably impossible, but try not to think about it. Just block it from your mind, okay? You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be." I told her calmly. She nodded, looking like she didn't believe me, and we split up for 2nd period, which we didn't have together.

When Lunch finally came around I met Asami in the cafeteria. Not long after we got there Mako and Iroh walked up to us. I smiled at Mako and said hey.

"Hey, Korra." He said when they got to our table. "Hey, Asami." Man, I'm so glad its lunch time. I'm starrrrvvving." Mako said, dragging out the word. His stomach grumbled very loudly right after he said that, and Iroh laughed.

"Well, let's go get some food then." Iroh said, cracking up.

Mako ran off with Iroh to get food. While they were gone, I asked Asami if she was alright.

"Yeah, I suppose. At least my body isn't hurting me anymore, and I'm not so hungry. Well, my head hurts a little still, but I think it's because my body wants….you know. At least I can control that to a point." She sighed. "I'd rather everything was normal still, though. I can't get over the fact that things are not going to be normal for me anymore." She groaned and put her face in her hands. "I really don't understand why this had to happen to me."

"It didn't have to, Tahno decided to do it to you. I wish he was here so I could give him another bloody nose." I saw her tense at his name, but she also smiled when I said I wanted to deck him. It was the first time I'd seen her smile since yesterday.

The guys came back with pizza a few minutes later. They sat down across from us. Mako and I launched into conversation like always right away. I'm not sure why, but it's just so easy to talk to him. The four of us talked for a while and then the bell for lunch to end rang. Iroh groaned.

"I got a Biology test next period. I'm so going to fail." He said.

"Then here's a little good luck." I heard Asami say, and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

My jaw hit the ground and I couldn't help but tease them. "Ohhh looks like Asami liiikes you Iroh!" I said. Asami blushed. "Just joking, or maybe not…" I said winking. Mako bumped Iroh's shoulder and laughed.

We all picked our stuff up and started walking out of the cafeteria. I told Iroh good luck on his Bio test and Asami and I headed to English.

~TyLee's POV~

I saw Asami and Korra in the cafeteria. I heard them talking, I mean I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I kinda just happened to overhear.

I heard Asami say _"I really don't understand why this had to happen to me." _Then Korra said _"It didn't have to, Tahno decided to do it to you." _I wondered what they were talking about. Since I heard Tahno's name in the conversation I knew it couldn't be good.

I am pretty good friends with the two girls, we hang out sometimes. I have English with Asami and Korra so I followed them out of the cafeteria. "Hey Asami, wait up!" I called after them. They stopped.

"Hey TyLee, what's up?"Asami said.

"Umm… don't get mad but I heard you say Tahno's name. What did he do to you?" I saw them both tense up and look at each other. I looked back and forth to both of them. When they didn't say anything I frowned.

"Is something wrong? I'm really sorry I shouldn't have asked." I said and started to walk away.

"Oh, he just slapped my ass the other day in the hall. Korra gave him a bloody nose for it." Asami said, and she and Korra started walking along with me. I laughed.

"I heard about that, nice one Korra! That jerk totally deserved it." We continued walking to class. I really wondered what they had actually been talking about. Asami had said something had happened to her. I heard from Mai that he'd done something yesterday at the game, I wondered if it had to do with Asami. I hoped not. Mai is Tahno's sister, and my best friend. I really feel sorry for her, being family with him. She practically lives over at my house though, since she hates him as much as everyone else does.

I know what Tahno is. I really wish I didn't know, but me and Mai happened to see him with this girl about a month ago. He was biting her neck and sucking. At first we thought he was just giving her a hickey or something, but then we saw blood running down her shoulder. He's a vampire. Which I didn't believe were real, but after seeing Tahno and that girl, I can't think of anything else he could be.

Mai confessed that she already knew about him after that. She told me everything she knew about vampires. I don't think Tahno knows that we saw him. If he does I wonder why he hasn't talked to us about it. I'm kinda scared of him, and I hope that he didn't hurt Asami. I wonder if he killed Rachel.

English seemed to go by quickly since we were watching a movie, which we were also writing a paper on. When class was over I went to my locker. I saw Mai in the hallway, and I waved her over to me.

"Hey, TyLee."

"I think Tahno did something to Asami, I overheard them talking in the cafeteria."

"Heard who talking? Korra and Asami?" she asked.

"Yes, and do you think he might have been who….you know…" I looked around to make sure nobody was listening "killed Rachel?" I said, hoping that wasn't what happened.

"Maybe, but we don't have any proof that's what happened. I hope not." Mai said.

I looked down the hallway and saw there was a decorated sign saying 'we miss you Rachel, rest in peace' with some flowers and a few candles lit up by where her locker is. The sign also had a picture of her on it. It was really sad to see, but also nice that someone had set it up. I stopped in front of Rachel's locker.

"I hope you rest in peace, Rachel. You we're a nice girl." I whispered.

~Tahno's POV~

My creator requested that I bring Asami to him today after school, he wanted to meet her. I waited after school till I saw her walk out the front doors. Luckily she didn't have Korra trailing around after her. I started to walk up to her and she turned the other way after seeing me. I easily caught up to her.

"Asami."

"Get away from me, Tahno." She said.

"Nah, I think you need to come with me."

"And why would I do that?" She asked, walking faster.

"Because, I have someone who is dying to meet you, it would be a very bad idea to avoid him." I said.

"Who?" She said, turning and looking at me irritated.

"Someone you do not want to keep waiting." I said seriously.

Asami rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this, I need to go. Just leave me alone." I looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and grabbed her arm.

"You are coming with me, now." I said, and dragged her around the corner. I slammed her head against the wall, knocking her out, and picked her up. I ran with my super speed to my creator's lair. I wondered why I hadn't just done that before when she was in transition, it would have made things easier.

~Asami's POV~

I awoke in a strange place. The room was dark and windowless. The side of my head hurt like hell, I reached up and rubbed it. Some guy was sitting in a comfy looking chair staring at me. I stared back, wondering who he was. I figured that Tahno had brought me here, since the last thing I remembered was talking to him after school. I was glad nothing else bad had happened the rest of the school day besides what was on the news this morning. I shook that out of my mind, not wanting to even think about it.

I focused back on the guy sitting in front of me. I realized I was also sitting in one of the comfy chairs he was. I tried to remember what Tahno and I had been talking about before he knocked me out or whatever that creep did.

"Hello Asami. It's so nice to finally meet you." The man said suddenly. I remembered then Tahno said someone wanted to meet me, someone who I apparently 'didn't want to keep waiting.' I figured this must be the guy, considering what he said to me just now.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I am Ozai. I told Tahno to bring you here."

"What do you want?" I said, slightly fearful. I didn't know why I felt fear around this guy, there was just something about him. I stared at the man, who had told me his name was Ozai.

"I wanted to meet you. You are a valuable piece of my plan."

"Plan? What plan?" I said growing more scared. I was a valuable piece? What did that mean? I tried to keep a straight face. My father had always told me to not show people that I was afraid of them.

"The details are not important now." Ozai said and stood up. He walked up to my chair and stopped. I stared at him. "But you are a very interesting woman, so beautiful. You will be of very good use. I can tell."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How do you know Tahno?" I said, not wanting to listen to him say strange things anymore. His comments were making me uncomfortable, I had a good feeling I didn't want know what he wanted me for.

"Tahno is one of my creations, I told him to change you. He almost failed; maybe it would have been better if he had. He has been just short of useless, but he did manage you bring you here."

"Creations?" I asked.

"I turned him and many others into vampires." He said simply. I wondered if it had been against their will like me. _This guy sure likes to give through answers at least. _I thought. I wondered why he was giving me all the extra information.

"You may leave. I have no need for your presence right now." He leaned down to eye level with me. "It really has been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Asami Sato."

I didn't waste any time leaving. I stood up and walked out of the room without responding to him. He obviously knew who I was. I wondered why he wanted me for this 'plan'. The room led to a long hallway with very expensive looking carpet and wallpaper. There were also paintings on the walls, but I couldn't tell what any of them were. I walked to the end of it and met a young man about my age. Well, considering I had just met the "creator" of all vampires that I knew of, I figured he was probably one too.

"How do I get out of here?" I asked him.

"Take a right at the end of the hall and then a left. It will bring you to the front door." He paused staring at me weirdly. "Nice to meet you, miss Sato." He said then walked down the hallway in the direction I had just come from.

How did he know my name? Did everyone here know me? I shook my head of the thoughts and just focused on getting out of there. The hallway after the left turn brought me to a large room that reminded me of what vampire lairs looked like in movies. I figured that must be what I was in, a _lair._ I looked around for a moment then walked out the big doors at the front of the room.

**Asami and Tahno's Creator has a name now. Woo. I had several people tell me their creator should be Ozai so I went along with that. **

**Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story up till now. Don't be afraid to press the follow/favorite button so you know when I update next!**

**Leave me a Review! I don't have a clue what the plan for Asami should be. Please, if you have any ideas suggest them. C:**

**Razumi3**


	10. Chapter 10: The Present and The Changes

**Thanks to my second follower. C: And a super thanks to everyone who has suggested ideas for me. It means a lot.**

**Changed**

**Chapter 10**

**The Present and The Changes**

~Iroh's POV~

I found Asami in the Library at school. She was studying for finals which were coming up soon. I walked up to her table. She looked very frustrated; like she was worried she wouldn't be able to study well enough for her exams.

"Hey Asami, getting some studying in?" She looked up and her face lit up with a smile.

"Hi, Iroh! Yeah, but I can't help but worry about my history exam. I'm so terrible at remembering stuff in that class."

"I could help you study, what are you having trouble remembering?" I asked.

"Everything." She said putting her hand on her forehead. I sat down next to her and we talked through what we were studying in class, since I had the same class with her. I'm not too good with History myself, or studying, but we figured out a way to remember a few things together.

I suggested a way to remember things by doing what my father told me when I was in fifth grade, making a funny joke relating to it so I would remember easier. Asami seemed to love that idea and she laughed at some of my ideas. I found myself drawn to her, and her smile began to drive me crazy. It just made her so much more beautiful. We ended up looking in each other eyes and at one point and stopped talking. She quickly blushed and said she needed to head home, and thanks for helping her.

"No problem." I said. I suddenly had an idea. As she was putting her stuff in her bag I got over my nervous pit and put it out there.

"Hey, would you like to go to homecoming with me?" Homecoming was next Friday, after exams were all over. It was probably too early to ask her, but I thought better ask her now before someone else did. I caught her off guard because she suddenly blushed again and stuttered.

"Uh…y-yeah. That sounds nice." She said, with a small smile creeping across her lips.

"Great. I'll see you later, Asami." I said returning a smile, and watched her walk out of the library.

~Asami's POV~

Oh. My. God. Iroh had just asked me to Homecoming. I wasn't expecting that, but I was really happy he had asked me. I said yes, and he said he'd see me later. I turned around and grinned uncontrollably out of the library. I think I was still smiling when I got to my car. I took out my cell phone and found Korra's number, I called her.

"Hey 'Sami. What's up?" Korra answered. I could hardly contain my excitement, so I didn't try to.

"Guess what Iroh just asked me?"

"Hmm…did he ask you out on a date?" She asked.

"He asked me to Homecoming!"

"Oh wow, that's great! I'm happy for you. He seems like a really great guy, you two are perfect for each other." Korra said happily.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so. You need someone like him. I think Mako's going to ask me to homecoming too, if he doesn't by the end of this week I'm going to ask him."

I laughed. She would ask him, it was like her. Korra isn't shy or afraid of nearly anything. "I think he'll ask you. He likes you a lot and you reaaaally like him." I said.

"Yep, I do. I'm totally not going to deny it. Wanna hang out? I rented a few movies I've wanted to see."

"Sure, my place or yours?"

"Mine, my living room is bigger. I'm gonna invite the guys as well." I smiled at that. I wanted to hang with Iroh some more, even though I had just seen him in the library. He was really funny, and a great person to be around.

"Alright." We said bye and I headed over to her house. I was feeling more happy than I had in a while, or since this whole vampire thing had over taken my life.

Somebody had left me a present on my door step last night. I found it when I got home from that creepy lair place. I felt my senses pick up what was in it before I brought it in my house and into my room. The box was kinda heavy. I closed my door, and opened it. Inside was a little mini fridge, a really really small one. I wondered where they got it. I opened the door to it and found blood bags inside. There was 10 of them.

I wondered who had left it. I thought about the possibility of Tahno leaving it then didn't think so anymore, he didn't seem to be the kind of person to do so. Unless he was_ told _to like he was told to _change_ me. I found that it wasn't him a few moments after thinking of that finding a small note tucked in between the bags. I opened it.

_Thought you might need these. Here's a little present for your needs. –Ozai_

It was written in black in old fancy writing like calligraphy. I sighed, not sure what to think of this "present." I set the mini fridge on the ground next to my bed and plugged the cord into the plug-in behind my night stand. I pushed the little fridge, which was small enough, under my bed so nobody would see it. I dropped a pillow in front of it to be sure.

I ended up feeling the need to "feed" this morning. I hated that feeling, but the thought of blood wasn't so disgusting to me anymore. I was starting to accept what had happened to me, and took one of the little blood bags out of my mini fridge and drank one. It didn't taste as good as Rachel's, but it was still filling enough to settle my "hunger." I shook my head the thought of Rachel out of my head and back to the thought of seeing Iroh at Korra's movie night party. I let the thought of his handsome self run over my mind.

~Korra's POV~

I called Mako after I hung up with Asami and told him to bring Iroh to my house for a movie night. Luckily neither of them was busy. He told me they'd be over soon. Asami arrived at my house first. She told me that she had met Iroh in the school library and that he helped her study for a while. She said it was really fun, and he was very funny. I smiled. It was good that she was enjoying herself today, and finally the vampire stuff wasn't driving her up the wall.

Asami also told me about the present she found on her doorstep last night. I thought it was kind of weird, but I suppose that at least she will be okay in the "blood" department for now. It kind of seemed to relax her that she didn't need to worry about fixing her "hunger."

I'm not gonna lie. The whole vampire thing creeps me out a little. I haven't told Asami that, but I figure she already knows. It doesn't change my friendship or sisterly love for Asami though. I know she needs me through this, and I don't want her to go through it alone. She's my sister and best friend, and I'm gonna stick with her no matter what.

The guys got to my house about 15 minutes after Asami, and I grabbed all the pillows I could find and threw them on the living room couch. I also brought my big beanbag out in case anyone wanted to use it. Mako sat down on it and told me it was pretty comfy. Iroh and Asami sat on the couch and I sat by Asami.

I had rented two movies, and instead of arguing over which to watch, we all decided to watch both. About a quarter into the first movie, Mako joined us on the couch, sitting on my other side. He put his arm around my shoulders after a while, and I leaned against him. I was pretty distracted laying against his chest for a little; it felt good to be close to him. Asami and Iroh cuddled up with each other too, and I noticed Iroh take her hand and hold it. I smiled in her direction, and she smiled back.

It was just a good evening.

~Asami's POV~

I really enjoyed the movie night with the guys. We all stayed around Korra's place for a while talking after the movies and by then it was almost nine. Korra's mom, Senna, told everyone it was time to go home. We all split off, the guys taking off first.

"That was a really nice time. Good idea." I told Korra after the guys left. She grinned and said we should do it again sometime. I agreed. I left myself after that and went home. I took a shower and crawled in my bed. I had nice dreams.

The rest of the week went along pretty well. I found that being a vampire wasn't as terrible as the days passed. I only needed one bag of blood a day, half in the morning, half at night, and I felt pretty good. My other senses also appeared to be getting magnified. My sight for one was a lot clearer, and I no longer needed to wear my contacts. I took that as a plus. Also, it seemed that I had a better sense of touch. I could feel things I couldn't before. Like my fingertips picked up things differently. I'm not too sure how to explain that one, but it just seemed like I was more connected to things.

My skin and hair seemed to be doing me a favor in looking nice as well. I hadn't had any break outs since the day Tahno forced me to change. My hair was growing faster and thicker as well. My eyes seemed even greener. I really liked the green they had changed to. It was dark but had some light spots in the middle. I was hardly ever tired as well, but I still needed sleep.

There were a few bad things I found that came along with the good though. Like when I drank the blood and I saw myself in the mirror. My eyes had turned a dark red as I tasted it, and I was lost to the taste. The first few times I drank from the bags, I hadn't been able to stop, but I found that I could control it after about two days. We'll at least I could stop, if I wanted. My eyes stayed red for a few minutes after each time I drank, but then they would go back to my normal pretty green.

My mood also seemed to spike. It seemed that whatever I felt was in overdrive, but I could also control myself if I went overboard. So far I had lashed out on my parents a few times, but then I had apologized feeling terribly bad about it. My parents seemed to notice I had changed a bit, but I think they just downed it to "teenage drama" and stuff like that. After all, I guess we teenagers are usually over moody anyway.

The news about Rachel had died down a little bit. The police didn't have any suspects, and that sort of made me nervous, but relieved as well. I at least knew nobody was going to come to my door and accuse me of murder, at least not yet. I let myself relax whenever anybody brought her name up, or discussed it at school. At first it had made the extreme guilt flood over me like a river, but I somehow let it go. I learned that I could control my emotions and found I could shut off the bad ones that tried to take over me.

Korra and I sat at our usual lunch table today and talked. Tahno came over and started to talk to us. I ignored him for a bit, but he was persistent. He finally got under my skin talking about how hot I looked today. He had also sat next to me and put his hand on my arm. I grabbed his arm and threw his hand away from me. I heard him grunt in what I could have sworn was pain.

"Ouch, that's quite a grip you got there." He muttered. I glanced over at him and smirked.

"Then don't touch me." I said in a low voice.

"You know you want me to. I overheard you're not doing so well in History, I could give you some private studying lessons if you like. "

I scoffed in disgust. Who did he think he was? I shoved him away from me, earning a second grunt from him. I realized I was hurting him, and glanced down at my hands and smiled to myself. _Super strength? _ I thought. He hadn't been joking around when he said I had quite a grip. Was I stronger than him?

"Go away, Tahno. Asami's not interested." Korra said.

"You don't know that. She could just be being stubborn and hiding it." Tahno said. Korra glared at him.

"Why don't you come with me, Asami? Ditch your best friend and hang with me." Tahno said to me ignoring Korra's glare.

"She said she's not interested." I heard someone say behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Iroh, as did Tahno and Korra. Tahno laughed and stood up. I looked at him, having a feeling a fight was going to start.

"What you gonna do if I don't?" Tahno challenged him.

"I might just need to make you." Iroh responded. I felt the tension between them. I looked to each of them, having a feeling a fight was going to start.

"How about we go outside and settle this, winner gets the girl." Tahno said.

"Like hell, Asami would never go with you." I heard Korra say behind me. Tahno seemed to ignore her and he pushed Iroh backwards, out the side door of the cafeteria, which was right next to our table. Iroh almost fell off his feet, but caught his footing at the last second. Tahno followed him out the door. Korra and I stood up from the table and ran out after them.

"Fine, if that's what you want, bring it." Iroh challenged Tahno back. I had a bad feeling, if Iroh and Tahno fought; I unfortunately knew how it would turn out. I had to do something.

"Come on, hit me. I'll give you the first shot." Tahno said to Iroh.

"How about you guys don't fight at all, it's not even worth it." I said.

"Oh, it's worth it, Asami. This freak isn't getting anywhere near you anymore." Iroh told me, eyeing Tahno. I had to at least appreciate his bravery in wanting to protect me, but I was worried about him. Tahno is a vampire, and Iroh was going to get severely hurt if I didn't stop them. I just knew it.

"Tahno, why don't you take this up with me?" I suggested. Tahno looked over his shoulder at me and laughed.

"Nah, it will be so much more fun to take this guy out myself." He said.

"What? Are you _afraid_ to fight me?" It was my turn to challenge him. I knew it probably wasn't smart, but I couldn't let Iroh get hurt. Tahno ignored me and threw a punch at Iroh, it didn't connect though, because Iroh was fast to dodge, and I figured he didn't use his super speed either like he had after I changed. Iroh jammed Tahno in the gut. I even had to wince, it sounded like it hurt. And I really hoped it did.

Tahno grunted in pain and grabbed Iroh by the throat. He started to squeeze and brought his fist back ready to return Iroh's punch. It didn't happen, because I crossed the few feet between us and grabbed Tahno's arm and gripped it tightly. I felt Tahno wince and I hit his arm with my other hand and I heard a pop. Tahno let go of Iroh and I slammed him backwards to the ground with hardly any effort. I blinked in surprise at my own hands and saw Iroh looking at me in just as much surprise.

I looked down at Tahno and saw that I had broken his arm, since it was now bent the wrong direction. He glared back up at me and kicked at my legs knocking me off balance but I caught myself quickly and stomped on his leg, earning another popping noise. Tahno yelled out in pain a second time.

I smirked at Tahno. "Leave me alone, or I will do worse to you next time." I said, feeling like a badass.

I looked at Iroh, smiled and grabbed his hand. I walked us away from Tahno and Korra ran after us. Once we had walked inside. I stopped and looked at Asami.

"How did you just do that?" He asked me. My smile dropped, and I opened my mouth to say something but Korra answered before I could.

"Asami and I have been going to some self-defense classes. Asami's really good at it." Iroh looked at her skeptically, and then at me. I nodded.

"We've been in them since we were little." I said. It wasn't a lie. Mine and Korra's parents had both put us in defense classes since we were five or six. It was how we met each other. We've been best friends since. We weren't in them anymore though. Iroh seemed to take it as a good answer, because he relaxed a little after that.

"You broke his arm, and injured his leg I think." Iroh said after a few minutes.

"He shouldn't have been touching me." I said.

"When did he touch you?" Iroh said, annoyed.

"Right before you got to the table." Korra answered for me. "Nice blow to his gut by the way, sounded like it hurt."

"Yeah, it did. You really got him." I said. I had the feeling Iroh wasn't going to fully drop this, especially when the news of the fight hit the whole school. Iroh still looked pissed, but I could tell he felt some satisfaction in hitting Tahno.

There hadn't been anybody else around, but I had feeling somebody had to of seen me beat the crap out of Tahno. That person would tell somebody, and then a rumor would start. I was ready for that rumor, especially since it wouldn't really hurt me. I had been the badass in the fight.

~Tahno's POV~

That little bitch broke my arm. I was about to beat the shit out of Iroh. I couldn't help but wonder how Asami was so much stronger than me. I'd tried to push her away but she'd gotten the best of me. I would get her back for this; she'd better be watching her back.

My arm had started to heal already, but a break like this was going to take some more time than usual. Usually I heal in a matter of seconds, my leg did, but the angle she snapped my arm was more than unnatural. I'd had to re-break it then snap the bones back in place.

Newborn vampires are strong, but not strong like her. I can usually put up a fight against them, but I hadn't been able to push her away. I haven't been told the details of Ozai's plan, but I know he has one and Asami is an important part. That means he has plans for her, and he won't have a need for me anymore.

I need to figure out why.

**Feed me reviews. Nom nom nom! xD**

**Let me know you're thoughts. Chapter 11 up soon. **

**R&R please. Also follow/favorite if you like this story!**

**Razumi3**


	11. Chapter 11: The Reborn

**Changed**

**Chapter 11**

**The Reborn**

~Mako's POV~

Word spread around the high school within an hour. Asami had beaten the shit out of Tahno, and everyone was telling the story in her favor. I had to laugh when I heard about it, that dumbass deserved it. Iroh met up with me in gym class, and told me the details. I'd already heard about what supposedly happened, but it seemed some parts of the rumor story got twisted around.

Iroh told me Asami had broken Tahno's arm. Like really broken it bad, but the thing is, his arm seemed to be fine. I have Geometry with him, and his arm wasn't broken in class.

"His arm is fine, and it's not broken. I just saw him in class." I told him. He stared at me like I was nuts.

"That's impossible. The _bones_ were sticking_ out_ of his arm. I didn't imagine it." Iroh said.

"Hmm…Alright then." The bell rang for class to start and we were still in the locker room. We both finished changing to our gym uniforms and threw our shoes on. You definitely didn't want to be caught late for gym.

It was too late though.

We ran into the gym and tried to get in the roll call line. Mrs. Beifong stopped us before we could get there.

"You _girls_ are late." She said glaring at us, we both cringed. Mrs. Lin Beifong was the gym teacher, and she was pretty damn scary when you were late for her class. Iroh and I glanced at each other and I opened my mouth to make an excuse but she cut me off.

"Get out on the track! You two are running laps the whole class while the rest of us play dodge ball." We gaped at her. "And you better not stop running, or I'll have you both doing lunges around it."

"The whole time?" Iroh asked weakly.

"Keep talking and I'll be making _you _run them after school as well." Beifong snapped at him. I grabbed Iroh by the arm and dragged him out of the gym before our punishment could get worse. I didn't think Beifong would come outside and make sure we were doing it, but yet she came out of the gym and blew her whistle.

"Get moving!"

By the time class was over, both me and Iroh were about to die, neither of us had thought twice about stopping, lunges are hell. It was a good thing we were both athletes on the football team, where coach had us running at least half the time class had lasted. I thanked God that it wasn't a long day, meaning the classes were twice as long and there were only four class periods a day, instead of seven, and we were only out there about 40 minutes.

Beifong shouted across the track for us to get to the locker rooms. We both collapsed once we got there, and somehow got ourselves dressed for 7th period. I was glad it was English, and we wouldn't be doing anything that required movement, considering we were watching a movie that we had to write an essay on.

~Asami's POV~

After school I found Iroh at his locker in the hallway. I walked up to him. He looked like he was about to die.

"What happened to you?" I asked. Hoping Tahno hadn't gotten to him after lunch or something. I relaxed when he answered, and I had to hold back the urge to laugh uncontrollably.

"Beifong made me and Mako run laps the whole gym class, because we were late."

I couldn't hide the fact I thought it was funny, I was smiling too much. "You're trying not to laugh." He said, laughing himself. I nodded and couldn't hold it back anymore and I burst out laughing with him.

"I'm so sorry, but that's hilarious." I said.

"I don't deny it, but I am _never_ being late again." I smiled and took his hand. He smiled back and we walked down out of the school together. A few of the other students watched us walk down the hall together hand in hand. I enjoyed the jealous stares of a few of the girls, who obviously liked Iroh. I just smiled back at their glares, amused by the amount of attention we were attracting. Iroh and I ended up having to split once we got outside the school, since he had to go to football practice.

"Today sucks, and now it's gonna suck more." Iroh complained.

"I feel your pain, you'll be okay though. I just know it." I said giving him a peck on the cheek and turning on my heel and walking to my car. I looked back over my shoulder, flipping my hair a bit and saw him smiling to himself. "See you later, Iroh." I said grinning.

~Tahno's POV~

A rumor was now spreading around that Asami kicked my ass. Nobody had apparently seen my arm broken, so at least people weren't asking about that. I didn't want to discuss that, though even if someone did confront me about me now unbroken arm, I could just compel them to forget.

I saw Asami and Iroh outside the school. I thought about going over there and breaking him, but I didn't. I hate to admit it, but I couldn't stop Asami, and I know she would just interfere if I tried to hurt her little boyfriend. I growled and bit my lip.

"Someone looks jealous." Azula said walking up behind me. I turned and resisted the urge to snap at her. I stared at her instead. Anything I said she would just use against me in mockery.

"What, you aren't gonna go get your 'girlfriend' over there. I saw you at lunch, you looked pretty into her." She paused, waiting for a reaction from me. I refused to give her one keeping my face blank. "I saw you start a fight that guy she's with. Oh, but you didn't get to, Asami hurt you before you could." Azula laughed and I turned to walk away. "You're so weak." She said behind me.

I lost my control and turned on her rushing over with my speed and grabbing her by the neck. She grabbed my arm.

"Now now, Tah Tah, you wouldn't want anyone seeing you hurt a girl in public would you?" She said, then grabbed my arm and gripped it, squeezing tighter and tighter, making me let go and pushing me away. I grimaced, gritting my teeth together. Her hold on my arm had hurt, and there was a red mark around my forearm now. She'd grabbed the arm Asami had broken earlier, knowing it would cause me more pain. She also called me by the nickname she liked to tease me by, I hated it. I glared at her.

"I suggest you don't do that again." She said angrily. "By the way, Ozai told me to pick your little crush up later; he wants to have another chat with her." She turned and walked away after that.

~Asami's POV~

I found a note on my bed when I got home. It had the same writing as the other one. It was an invitation.

_Come see me at my lair at 7 pm, don't be late. We have much to talk about. – Ozai_

I rolled my eyes and crumpled the piece of paper up. I wasn't going, he probably wanted to talk about this "plan" he had for me. I didn't want to know what it was about then, and I certainly wasn't interested in the details of it now. I sat down at my desk and took my books out. I hate homework, but gotta do it. I tried to study some after I finished but couldn't focus. I had a song stuck in my head. I put my school stuff back in my bag and I plugged my IPod into its speaker stand.

I started some music and turned it up loud. I sang along and danced in my room. My mom called me down for dinner, I somehow heard over my music with my new super hearing. I switched it off and walked down the stairs to eat. After dinner was over the doorbell rang, I cringed at the loud high pitch noise it made and answered the door.

~Azula's POV~  
I walked up to Asami's house and rang the doorbell. It was seven pm, I had a feeling she would blow off Ozai's invitation. I heard her walking on the other side and she opened the door.

"Hey Asami."

"Hi? Do I know you?" She asked looking at me suspiciously.

"My name's Azula. I'm a friend of Ozai's. I suppose he didn't mention me? Oh well, you should come with me." I said looking her in the eyes. I saw her tense up at Ozai's name.

"Not interested." She said starting to shut the door. I grabbed edge of the door and pushed it back open. She stared at me.

"I'm not giving you a choice. Come with me, or your lovely parents won't be so oblivious to your little secret." She rolled her eyes and said 'whatever.' Pushing the door closed again. I was surprised to see that she had the strength to push it back against my hand. I grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her out of her house. "You think I'm joking with you?" I said quietly. "Come with me." I said lowering my voice. She sighed.

"Fine. Just give me a minute." She muttered. I let her walk back inside her house and she grabbed her purse, and slipped her shoes on. I heard her yell to her parents she'd be back later. She walked back outside.

"Follow me." I said and took off in a flash, she didn't move, so I stopped at the end of her driveway. I rolled my eyes. "Come on. Oh don't tell me you don't know vampires can run at light speed." I whispered, but she could hear me as if I were still standing next to her. She obviously never had tried running since her transition.

Asami crossed the yard in a flash like I had and I took off again, her running after me this time. It took us about a minute to reach the Ozai's lair, my home. I opened the double doors and everyone welcomed me home. Asami walked in after me, and they all stared at her.

"So the girl Ozai wants is here with you." One of the female servants I'd changed commented.

"Yes, let him know she has arrived." I ordered. My servant walked off immediately to do as I asked. I turned to Asami.

"I'm aware you've been here before, but I'm going to tell you anyway. This is Ozai's lair, home to all the vampires in Republic City. You are welcome here with open arms. Feel free to relax and make yourself at home." I said as innocently as I could make my voice sound.

Then I lowered to my voice to a dangerous tone. "I am the second in charge here, don't forget it." I told her.

~Asami's POV~

So I'd met one another one of Ozai's so called 'creations', Azula. She'd pretty much forced me to come with her. She seemed like some sort of leader or whatever and everyone welcomed her when we arrived at the lair. When I walked in the door, everyone went silent and stared at me. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under all their eyes.

One of them asked if I was the girl Ozai 'wanted'. I tensed up at that, what did that mean? I let out a breath and realized I was obviously here to find out. I didn't want to talk to Ozai again, I didn't like him. It didn't look like Azula was going to give me a choice in the matter, so I figured I'd better just give in and do as she said. She'd said she is second in charge here, so I'm guessing she has it pretty good under Ozai. The person, or should I say vampire, who Azula had told to let Ozai know that I had 'arrived' came back after a minute.

"Ozai says to bring her to his room." I gritted my teeth, wanting to object but Azula said that I'd be right there. She then turned to me and had me follow her. I walked after her reluctantly and we went down the same hallway I had ventured down trying to find the way out last time I was here. I think it was the same one anyway. The wallpaper was all the same throughout the place and the painting were as well so I guess I wouldn't actually know. After a minute we stopped outside the thick door to Ozai's room, I remembered walking through it. Azula knocked once, and then announced we were entering. She turned the glass doorknob and we walked in.

Ozai was sitting in the same chair he was the first time I had been in this room. He stood up at our entry and welcomed us. He told me to take a seat on one of the expensive looking couches in the huge room. He stared at me like he had last time and I couldn't help but feel violated, like he was staring into my soul. I really didn't like the guy. After about ten seconds I spoke up.

"So what do you want to talk to me about? Is it your diabolical plan that somehow has to do with me?" I said half sarcastically. Ozai smiled. I felt my lips move into a tight line.

"That is exactly what I'd like to discuss with you. Sorry about my rudeness last time, you just looked so eager to know. I like to leave my acquaintances in suspense. I suppose you'll have to excuse me for that." He walked up near me and sat across from me.

I felt rude for saying what I did before, but for some reason I wasn't scared of Ozai anymore. I wanted this to be over, so I could just get on with my life. I let out a deep breath, but didn't say anything.

"You are special, Asami Sato. How about I tell you a story?"

"Does it have to do with why I'm here?" I asked.

"Of course it does."

"Then please do." I said not even trying to hide my irritation at his time wasting.

"About a thousand years ago, a family from this area was cursed by an ancient powerful source. A witch who sought to create a being of extraordinary power, she needed only one thing. The man from the family had what she was looking for, a woman who was willing to give herself up to the existence of vampires, for a special purpose.

"His daughter was this woman. She was called Melora, and she was very beautiful. The witch invited Melora to a ritual. The ritual needed a witch, a vampire, and a strong willed human. Another human was also needed besides Melora to start the transition. Melora was more than just strong willed. She had an essence about her that the witch was drawn to and that was how she had located her.

"The witch's plan was to turn a human half vampire, and half human. A vampire had offered her assist her, liking the idea and making a deal with the witch. Melora had to let herself be bitten, and then the witch cast a spell on her to slow her transitioning. Melora bit and drank the other human's blood and the witch finished the spell as she drank, flowing the life force of the human into her as she drew in their blood. The spell was completed at the moment of the human's death, giving Melora the abilities of a human, as well as letting her transition into a vampire.

"Melora became exactly what the witch had wanted. She became a being with vampire abilities, but also the qualities of a human. Melora was the first vampire-human hybrid, also known as a Dhampir. Unlike other vampires, Melora was able to have children, was stronger than any vampire who dared challenge her, and she had the power to change others with an extension of how long her venom would last in her victim's body. A normal vampire's venom lasts five days, hers lasted seven.

"The witch also put another spell on Melora. This spell insured that only every 200 years another child of Melora's bloodline would be born with the gene to become a dhampir, and they would have the same abilities she had. This child's abilities are triggered by first, being bitten by a vampire. Second, by drinking the blood of human until their death, finishing the transition a normal human would to become a vampire. The only difference being they would change into a dhampir instead."

Ozai finished explaining the story to me. At first I couldn't figure out what it had to do with me at all. I sat there thinking about it, and Ozai watched me creepily. The realization of why he'd told me the story hit me. I knew why he made Tahno change me, why I was here listening to him.

"You think I'm that child." I stated simply.

Ozai walked up to me and looked me in the eyes, like last time I had been sitting in this room. "I don't think you are that child. You are that child."

I stared at him in disbelief. Part of me thought he was just making this up.

"How do you know I am this descendant? I asked.

"I've been following Melora's bloodline throughout the years. You are the child born on the 200th year repeating down through generations since the last dhampir descending from Melora was born."

I refused to believe this. Why me? I remembered that he said he had a plan and I needed to know what he wanted from me. It didn't matter that I wouldn't like the answer or not, it was important.

"If I were this child, what do you want with me? What part do I take in this plan of yours?"

"You are a dhampir. You are stronger and more powerful than any vampire existing, including myself."

I raised my eyebrows and glanced over at Azula. She had been sitting with us the whole time, listening to Ozai's story. When he'd said I was stronger than himself, it meant I was stronger than her. I could see in the expression on her face that she didn't like that fact. I looked back at Ozai.

"So you want me as a weapon?"

"In a way, I do. You will be very useful to me."

"And what If I choose not to help you? You just said that I am stronger than you, and every other vampire there is. How is it that you are going to make me help you?" I dreaded his answer the moment I asked that last question.

"You are going to help me, unless everyone you know and love will be killed. I have many vampires at my disposal to do the task of killing every last person you care about. Not even you can stop several strong, deadly, and lethal beings at the same time. Even dhampirs have their limits." He threatened me.

I stared in horror of what he was saying, I had no choice. It was either do as Ozai said, or risk losing everyone I loved. I couldn't even think it. He was willing to take everything from me.

I didn't know if there was anything I could do about it.

**Leave me a review please =) **


	12. Chapter 12: Friends to Confide In

**Hey guys, **

**Took forever to finish and post this chapter. Sorry about that c: **

**Changed**

**Friends To Confide In**

**Ch.12**

~Korra's POV~

Asami called me late last night and told me about her meeting with Ozai. She said that Azula came and made her come to his vampire lair. She told me about the dhampir story Ozai had told her, and that she is supposedly the last descendant of the original dhampir's bloodline. It sounded unbelievable, and Asami denied it was actually true.

If it wasn't for the fact Ozai threatened to kill everyone she cares about if she doesn't help him, I would have told her to ignore him. Whether it's true or not, we've got to find something out before Ozai starts killing people off in Republic City.

Asami dropped by my house this morning, like usual, and we went to school. The news about Rachel had died down, and hardly anyone was talking about her anymore. I was glad, I guess that might sound bad but I didn't want Asami to be thinking about that, as well as myself since I had been there. After a few of my morning classes passed by quickly, we met at my locker when a girl I hadn't seen before came walking up to us.

"We should get going." Asami said when she saw her coming. She grabbed my math book out of my locker and shut it, and started walking down the hall, grabbing my arm and dragging me along.

"Ow! What's the hurry?" I said.

"Yes Asami, what's the hurry? You see me coming down the hall and you practically run away? Ouch." The girl said sarcastically and stopping us.

"I don't want to talk to you, is all." Asami said curtly.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you here before." I asked her.

"My name's Azula. Maybe Asami here has mentioned me? I just need to talk to her for a minute." I remembered her name as the girl's who Asami said came to her house yesterday. I looked over at Asami, understanding why she'd started dragging me down the hallway. I didn't say anything.

"Okay, fine. What do you want to talk about?" Asami said to Azula.

"Ozai asked me to invite you to dinner tonight. He would like to get to know you better."

"No thanks, I already have plans."

"Oh, that's too bad.-"Azula said not sounding the least bit disappointed. "-Ozai really was hoping to continue discussing what we talked about yesterday."

I bit my lip. Azula gave off a vibe that was really getting under my skin. I didn't like her already, and I'd only known her two minutes. Why couldn't she just take no for an answer and go away?

"From what I remember, you didn't do any of the talking. Anyway, I'm busy today. You'll just have to tell him I can't make it." Asami said sounding irritated. Azula rolled her eyes and then looked at me. She seemed to be trying to intimidate us. Before I could blink Azula pushed me against the wall and pinned me there. I gagged from her hold on my throat momentarily.

"What are you doing?" I said, struggling to break her hold on me. Her hand didn't even budge. Asami ripped her hand off my neck and shoved her backwards. Azula hardly stumbled.

"Keep your hands off my friends. You can't intimidate me into doing what you want. " Asami snapped.

Azula stepped back up to us and stared Asami in the eyes, glaring. "You should go to Ozai's dinner like a good little dhampir brat then."

"Right, since your little stunt there made me change my mind. The answer is still no." Asami paused a moment, and continued in a serious tone. "Leave me and my friends alone."

To my shock, Azula nodded and walked away from us. From what I'd just witnessed, she didn't look like the type of girl who took anybody telling her what to do, kinda like me. Did Asami just use the mind-control trick on her?

Asami turned to me. "Let's head to class."

We were also in math together. A class we both hated. I am terrible in math, but Asami seems to be pretty good in it and she helps me out sometimes. I probably wouldn't have passed math class last year without her help. The teacher walked in and started our lesson as the bell rang. After what seemed like a long confusing amount of notes and trying to at least attempt to learn something, class finally ended.

It was lunch time now, and I was glad. I hadn't gotten to eat breakfast this morning having woken up late. TyLee came up and asked if she and Mai could eat with us today. I said sure and Asami agreed. I've always liked the two of them.

TyLee is short and pretty with long brown hair. She is almost always smiling and happy, and super energetic. Her favorite color is pink, my least favorite color, and she wears it almost every day. TyLee is one hundred percent girly-girl. She loves to go shopping just like Asami and I.

Mai is her best friend. She also has long hair only it's dark brown almost black. She is kinda quiet most of the time and has a tough attitude. Tahno is also her brother. I feel terribly sorry that she has to put up with that creep every day. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I had to be family with him. She and TyLee are practically inseparable, just like Asami and I, so I figure that's how she is able to deal with him. The two are pretty much opposites, but I suppose just like they say, opposites attract.

"We saw your fight with Tahno the other day." TyLee said.

"Oh yeah?" I said.

"Yeah, you messed him up pretty bad. Thing is, he was walking around just fine afterwards." Both Asami and I froze, and glanced at each other.

"Relax, we know what's going on." Mai said.

"You do?" I asked. Mai nodded and then pulled her notebook out of her bag with a pen.

"Yeah, you really kicked his butt." TyLee said. "I don't think he even stood a chance. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Korra and me have been talking defense classes since we were 5 or 6, I guess they came in handy. " Asami answered. Mai wrote something down and put a finger to her lips and showed us the paper.

We know Tahno's a Vampire. He doesn't know we do, that's why I'm writing it. He can hear gestured across the room.

I saw Tahno sitting at a table with his group of friends. Asami and I stared at the paper she wrote on. They know about Tahno? I thought about it a moment. I suppose it would be pretty hard to hide that fact from your family. I took her pen and wrote a note back.

Let's talk about this later at my house. I wrote back and showed her, TyLee and Asami. They all nodded.

"Yeah, he was pretty weak." Asami said. Mai laughed.

"I heard you're dating Mako now Korra. He's cute." TyLee teased me. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Yeah, and Asami's got herself a guy too. She's going to homecoming with Iroh."

"Hehe, looks like you both got hottie dates for the dance. Nobody has asked me yet. I hope someone cute does. "

"Don't worry Ty, I'm sure someone will ask you. You're too cute to go alone." Asami reassured her.

The bell ending lunch rang. "We'll meet you after school." Mai said.

~Asami's POV~

Interesting. TyLee and Mai said they knew about Tahno. I was anxious to know what else they knew after school. I figure it's pretty obvious they know about me too, it didn't seem that they were going to tell anybody though. Well, if I were in their position, I don't think I would either. The fact that vampires are actually real still sounds crazy to me…and I am one.

Speaking of Tahno, I happened to run into him in the hallway. He stopped in front of me and smiled his usual full of himself smile. "Hey, Asami."

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk." He said.

"Huh, I really don't think we do." I said going to step around him. He stepped to the side and blocked my way again. I stared at him growing annoyed.

"You've got the whole school saying I'm a wimp. I don't like that." Tahno said. I laughed.

"That's what you wanted to say to me? I guess that makes you a whiner too. You should have fought back harder." He scowled at me. "Now that you've got that off your chest, mind moving out of my way now? I need to get to class."

"You know, that badass attitude of yours is pretty shitty. It makes you hotter though." He licked his lips like I was something to eat. "You should keep it up. You might get some real friends."

"Friends like you? Not likely. Move." He raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to me.

"Soon you won't have any friends, just people like _you and me." _He said quietly. I ignored him.

I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out of my way. I caught him off guard. I hardly needed to use any effort. I really was stronger like Ozai said. I walked past him and down the hall.

After school we met up with Mai, and she told me TyLee was at cheerleading practice and she'd meet up with us later. The three of us headed to Korra's house. I found myself anxious to know what she knew. It must really suck to be Tahno's sister, but it was a plus since she would probably know something we didn't. We headed up to Korra's room and I sat on her window seat and Mai sat on her bed. I closed the open window.

"You and TyLee know about Tahno?" Korra asked her.

"Yeah, unfortunately we do. A little over a month ago I and TyLee saw him messing around with a girl and he bit her neck. At first we thought he was giving her a hickey since she seemed to be enjoying it, but when he pulled away she blood running down her neck and shirt."

"He didn't see you?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I think he would have confronted me about it by now if he knew that I know. I had already suspected he was before that day though. It wasn't the first time I'd seen him do something weird."

"What else did you see him do?" Korra said.

"He can make anyone do what he wants without them thinking twice about it. He told one guy to jump off the roof our house. The guy told him he was crazy, and then he repeated it and the guy nodded and jumped. He broke both his legs. Another time, he threw this guy through a door in a fight. The door didn't just break, there was hardly anything left of it. He put him in the hospital for 2 weeks. TyLee is scared of him."

"Are you?"

"I think I'd be stupid if I wasn't a little scared of what he can do. I don't think he would hurt me."

"Do your parents know?" Korra asked.

"No just me and TyLee as far as I know."

"Tahno used that mind control trick on me once and Korra twice." I said. Mai looked at me suspiciously, obviously wondering how I would know. _She doesn't know about me._ I realized. I wondered I should tell her. I looked over at Korra and she seemed to know what I was thinking, she nodded.

"How do you know?" Mai asked me.

"Tahno was talking to Asami at a party and asked her to follow him to a bedroom, she refused and then he looked her in the eyes and she strangely changed her mind. Just like the guy you said he told to jump off the roof. I followed them up the stairs and he made me go back down. The only reason I know is because I had this weird dream about it, where I was watching it happen to me." Korra told her.

"The other time was at the football game that Rachel died at." I said as we heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Korra's mom, Senna, answered it. I heard TyLee's perky voice and Senna sent her upstairs. TyLee knocked once and then opened Korra's bedroom door.

"Hey girls." She said shutting the door. "What did I miss?"

We filled her in on everything we'd told Mai just now. I went through how to tell them I was a monster like Tahno in my mind. Considering they already knew about vampires, I don't think they would take it badly. That fact didn't really reassure me though.

"You think Tahno used compulsion on you guys?" TyLee said. Korra and I nodded.

"Tell them, they can handle it. I trust them." Korra told me. I took a deep breath.

"Tahno…changed me." My words hit TyLee like a rock and I saw her tense up and look slightly afraid. Mai looked like she was waiting to hear it. I guess nothing surprises her.

"Y-You're a vampire?" TyLee stuttered.

"Yeah, but I'm not like Tahno. I didn't want this. He forced it on me." Korra smiled at TyLee and told her it was okay.

"Tahno changed forced you to change into a vampire?" Mai asked.

"Yes, at the football game." I saw both girls piece it together. TyLee looked even more uncomfortable.

"Let her explain before you making any assumptions. It's not how you think it is." Korra told them.

I told them how Tahno used Korra to get to me. How he guilted her, how he baited and threatened me. What he did to Rachel, and my part in it that I couldn't control. About how I had changed into a monster, a vampire. I felt all the horrible guilt of what I had done flood back into me. I was about to tears before I finished telling my part of the story to them. Surprisingly, TyLee crossed the bedroom and wrapped her arms around me, despite the fear she had felt minutes ago.

"It wasn't your fault." She told me. "I'm not scared of you. You're not a monster Asami."

"My brother is a murderer. You are just a victim who got pulled into this."

"That's not even the half of it." I continued to tell them about the special abilities I have, about Azula and Ozai. I even went as far as to tell them about the story Ozai told me and how he thinks I'm the newest dhampir. The four of us talked until late that night, and Mai and TyLee promised they wouldn't tell anyone.


	13. Chapter 13: A Helpful Offer

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for an update. x.x **

**Bahaha... that totally rhymed. **

**Changed Ch. 13**

**A Helpful Offer**

~Korra's POV~

I mentioned to Asami how I think she used the mind control trick, which we now call compulsion like they do in stories and on TV and movies, on Azula. I told her it was just like I had noticed Rachel had been and how I had been in my dream. It looked just like it. The four of us girls discussed how it might be possible for a vampire, or a dhampir as Ozai claims Asami is, to use compulsion on another vampire.

I'm starting to think that she is the reborn dhampir. From what Asami told me, she's stronger than Tahno and Azula. I wonder if being able to use compulsion on another vampire is normal, or if it's a special talent she has been given. I sort ofthought it was strange that Ozai was so sure she was the one, until I really thought about it. I worried about what he would make her also told TyLee and Mai about Ozai threatening to start murdering her friends and family if she didn't so what he said.

While Asami was telling Mai and TyLee the story of how Tahno changed her, I could see how badly it was still bothering her. She still blamed herself for killing Rachel, and she let that guilt back in. TyLee was scared when she learned Asami is a vampire like Tahno, but I think she is okay with it now that she's heard Asami's version of what happened.

I'm so glad that Mai and TyLee are on our side and will keep her secret. It makes me feel better that I'm not the only one who has Asami secret bottled up anymore, it takes a weight off my chest that I have someone else to talk to about it.

~Mai's POV~

Its worse that I thought it was originally. My brother really is a monster. Between drinking blood and using people against themselves, to murders, to there being an actual vampire haven in Republic City. I can't believe that Tahno doesn't know I know his secret, and if he does why does he allow me know? It's impossible, with super hearing and everything that he doesn't.

I wonder what else he has done, and how long he's been a vampire. At the same time, I'm not too sure I really want to know. I'm not close to him or anything. In fact I practically live at TyLee's house to be away from him. Tahno is the same jerk at home as he is at school. I get why all the girls are still after him now, he's got them all compelled, he must. I know that if even if I wasn't his sister I wouldn't like him at all.

Asami told us about dating Iroh. I honestly wonder how long she can keep a secret like that from him, and her family. She said Ozai sent her a present and left it on her doorstep, a mini fridge of blood bags. I hope one of her parents don't find it, that would be really bad. I know if I had something like that under my bed I would be paranoid of somebody finding it.

TyLee and I didn't leave Korra's house till about 10 pm last night. We talked about a lot besides the vampire stuff. It's been a while since the four of us really got together and did anything. Asami needs our support, and I'm happy she trusts us with this.

When i got home last night Tahno confronted me in the living room. He was sitting down watching tv but jumped up when I walked in the room.

"Hey sis, what's up?" He said in a weirdly nice voice. We don't usually ever talk, with the fact I hate him and that he thinks I'm some sort of emo freak, we avoid each other ninety percent of the time.

"Nothing."

"You've been hanging out with Asami again lately."

"So what?" I said boredly. What did he care?

"I've been trying to talk to her lately. Think you could call her up so we could have a chat?" He said.

"She doesnt like you."

"Maybe if I could talk to her-"

"That's not a good idea." I cut him off and turned to walk up the stairs. He crossed the room and grabbed my arm. I pulled but he didnt let go. I groaned and looked at him, careful to not look him right in the eyes in case he tried compulsion on me.

"Let go." I said.

"Hand me your phone."

"No." He gripped my arm and grit my teeth, he was hurting me.

"Listen Mai, I know you are aware of what I can do."

He was using his strength to try to get me to do what he wanted, probably because I wasnt looking his eyes so he could use compulsion on me.

"What, hurt a girl? You're hurting my arm. Let me go." I said glaring at him.

Tahno opened his mouth to say something but our mom walked in the door at that moment, and Tahno let me go. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I pulled the sleeve of my jacket up and looked at my arm. It was bruised already. I touched it with my finger and winced, I needed to get something cold on it. I rolled my sleeve back down and we back down stairs. I grabbed a ziploc bag from a drawer and grabbed an ice tray from the freezer then put some ice in it. I rested it lightly on my arm.

Tahno wanted to talk to Asami. From what she's told me, he'd already tried to. Tahno was obviously trying to get to Asami through me. I sighed and walked up to my room again.

~Asami's POV~

I'm down to my last bag of blood from the mini fridge. I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to talk to Ozai again. I doubt I could effectively steal some from a hospital or something though. I guess I could use my compulsion to help me get it myself, I haven't had much practice with that, but I figure if I could do it to Azula on accident it wouldn't be that hard. At the same time, I hate the thought of taking someone else's will away and forcing them to do what I want.

I drank the last bit I had and headed to Korra's house, then to school. It's really not a hassle to pick her up every day, we live in the same neighborhood so it's on the way anyway. I told her about my latest problem, and what I'd thought about doing to fix it.

"Hmm…I don't like the idea of you going back to Ozai's place and asking him, but unfortunately I think that's a lot smarter than stealing it or getting someone else to steal it for you. Not that I don't think you could do it, I just don't wanna see you get into trouble somehow."

I considered what she said. I'm still a new vampire, and she's right. I could really get myself into a mess if I screwed up. The people of the city don't know vampires walk among them and it would be a real problem if something went wrong. "I guess I'm going to talk to Ozai later…I can't really avoid him forever anyway. "

Today is the first day of semester exams. I have English, math, and history exams today, and the rest tomorrow. I'm not worried about the English and history, but the math one is going to kill me if I don't somehow get lucky and actually get a passing grade. Math and English went by slowly and I did the best I could, hoping it was good enough. By lunch time I was relieved for a break and to get some food in my stomach.

"Tahno wants to talk to you Asami." Mai said.

"Why?"

"I dont know but he tried to force me to call you so he could talk to you last night. When I said no he grabbed my arm and bruised it." She showed us her forearm, it had a dark handprint bruise on it.

"Ouch!" TyLee said. "Did you ice it?"

"Yeah but I don't think its going to go away for a while. I think Tahno is trying to get to Asami through me. He usually doesn't talk to me, but he seemed to really really want to talk to you."

"Yeah, because he doesn't bother her enough at school." Korra muttered. "Speaking of... he's walking over here." We looked over in the direction she was and saw Tahno and his gang walking over to us.

"Hey Asami. Mai here wouldn't call you last night so I could talk to you. Oh, well talking face to face is better anyway."

"What do you want, Tahno?" I said.

"Just to talk. Why don't you and I have a chat? Just the two of us." He said in what almost sounded like a sincere voice, like he was really trying to be nice to me.

"If I do will you leave me and my friends alone?"

"Sure. Shall we?" He said reaching his hand out like a gentleman would to help me up from my seat. I stared at it for a minute, then just stood up myself. I didn't want to touch him.

"Fine. Make it quick." I said following him outside.

~Tahno's POV~

"You're doing well for a newbie. Most of you guys can't even control the thirst." I said sitting down on a bench in the school courtyard. Nobody else was around out here today.

"Oh." She said. "It's not that hard."

"You'd be surprised. Most newborn vampires go out on killing sprees like they have no minds, and then the rest of us have to take care of their mess. But you-" I paused and walked closer to her. "You're something else."

"That's what they tell me."

"I see you're friends with my sister again. I wonder, have you told her about your blood craving side? I'm sure she'd like to hear all about that."

"What do you really want to talk about? If it's just gonna be dumb small talk, I'd rather not waste my time."

I decided to get to the point. "I know you're running out of blood bags. What do you plan to do about that?" Her eyes snapped over to me. I'd finally actually gotten her attention.

"How would you even know that? Are you stalking me? Spying on me?" She said accusingly, her nose crinkling up like she was thinking of something disturbing. I didn't answer that.

"I could help you with that little problem you know, all you gotta do is ask."

"Why would you want to help me? You did make me this way, remember?"

Asami stared at me with judging eyes. She obviously was skeptical about my offer. I smiled. All I really wanted was some conversation with her, and I was getting it. "And that's why I'm offering. Is it wrong to want to help out a gorgeous girl like yourself? Do you want to talk to Ozai about it instead? I don't think you like him." She sighed, defeated, and I continued. "Why don't you and I just start over? I really think you have the wrong impression of me."

~Asami's POV~

Tahno was actually trying to have a decent conversation with me. For once, he didn't seem to be hitting on me or making sexual jokes or something. I still had to wonder if he really wanted to start over with me, or if it was some sort of trick. He didn't sound like his usual jerkoff self, but like a normal guy that was trying to flirt with me or something. Either way, I wasn't buying this nice act of his.

I thought about what he had said about helping me get some more blood. I need it, and I hate to admit it, but he's right about me not wanting to talk to Ozai. I didn't say anything back to him for minute. It didn't seem like I had much for options, Tahno or Ozai. I weighed it out, since I was already talking to Tahno I guess I could let him help me.

"Okay. What can you do for me? I'm completely out of blood, I ran out this morning." I said quietly. I really didn't want to ask him for help, but I honestly didn't know what to do to get it myself.

"I'll come by your house later, we can talk about it then." He turned to walk away, but then stopped. "Give me your number."

"What?"

"I need a better way to get ahold of you." I bit my lip and reluctantly pulled my phone out of my purse and handed it to him. A few seconds later his phone went off and he tossed my phone back to me. "Later." He said.

I walked back to the cafeteria and back to our table. Korra and TyLee were laughing when I sat down. "What's so funny?"

"One of Tahno's friends just came over and asked Mai to homecoming. Korra said.

"What did you say?" I asked Mai.

"I said 'I'll pass, sorry you'll have to ask another girl.' I almost feel bad about it, but I'm not going to homecoming with one of my brother's friends."

"What did Tahno want?" Korra asked, changing the subject.

I glanced around to makes sure nobody nearby was listening. "He wanted to help me with my newest problem, getting some more blood. He was creepily nice about it, said he wanted to "start over" with me." I said blood like it was poison still. I hate the fact my world revolves around it now. I'm like a drug addict without their fix or whatever if I go without it too long.

"That's really strange." Mai said.

"Maybe he has some sort of creepy jerk crush on you." TyLee said.

I cringed at that thought. Tahno liking me?

"Well, whatever it is, I guess at least you don't need to talk to Ozai anymore. Although, I'm not too sure who is worse out of those two." Korra put in.

"Yeah...he said he's going to come to my house later, 'to talk'." I said.

I looked around the cafeteria. I smiled when I saw Iroh sitting at a table with Mako and the rest of their friends. I hoped he didn't see Tahno over here talking to me, and me following him outside. I wasn't sure how I would explain that, and I didn't want him thinking that something was going on between Tahno and I. I looked at him and he noticed me staring and waved.

"How are you and Iroh doing Asami?" TyLee asked me, she must have seen me staring in his direction.

"I think we're good."

"Didn't he see your fight with Tahno?" Mai asked. I had almost forgotten about that. Nobody had been talking about it for a few days now.

"Yeah."

"I hope he isn't still suspicious." Korra said.

"We haven't really talked about it. I'm hoping he won't ask me."

"You can't hide it from him forever, I think he'll find out sooner or later. I know it might sound bad, but it would probably be better if he hears it from you." Mai added.

She was referring to the fact that I'm a vampire, and everything that goes along with that would explain what he saw that day. I wondered if he had told anyone about it. If I told him, how would he react? I was also scared of that.

"I know, I just don't know how to tell someone about that. When I told you and TyLee, you already knew about vampires. I didn't have to explain that to you guys, or Korra since she was there with me when I changed."

None of us said anything for a minute, then Korra spoke up. "He might understand, you never know." She said.

"We don't know each other that well yet, I don't want him to think I'm a freak or something. I wouldn't believe me if someone told me vampires were real." I looked back over to his table and frowned. "I just don't know if it's a good idea to tell him, maybe it's better not to. I don't want to drag him into this drama. It's dangerous."

TyLee spoke next. "I think we understand that, but it could also be dangerous for him not to know."

"Yeah, you're right, but I don't think today is a good day to spill my secret."

"It doesn't have to be today, just wait till this weekend after the dance. At least if he takes it...umm... bad? Then you will still have a homecoming date." Korra said.

"Just be happy till then, you deserve it. Spend some time with him, I think he really likes you and would understand if he really cares about you." TyLee added.

**Please please please leave me a Review! I want to know if people are reading this story and if you guys like it. **

**I would really appreciate it, reviews make me so happy. **


	14. Chapter 14 : Help From The Enemy

**Changed **

**Ch. 14**

**Help From The Enemy**

~Asami's POV~

After school I met up with Korra and we headed to my house. I didn't know when tahno was going to come, and Korra insisted that she be there when he came over. I wondered why tahno was being so helpful towards me. I still couldn't get over how wierd that was. It wasnt like him but I guess he might like me and I had to shake that thought from my mind. No matter how "nice" he was being to me I would never forgive him for what he did to me.

I got a text from him about three-thirty saying he'd be over around five. I texted back "ok". As he said, I got a knock on my door. I opened it to find him with a backpack swung over his shoulder.

"Parents home?" He asked.

"Nope, but Korra's here."

He rolled his eyes, and I scowled. Korra walked up behind me. Tahno took a step towards me to come in my house but I stopped him. He laughed.

"What? Not gonna let me in?"

"What's in the backpack?"

"Your special fix, let me in or I'm not handing it over. I want to talk."

"That wasn't part of our deal." I reached my hand out for the bag.

"Oh come on, Asami. I thought we were starting over, can't you just trust me?" He said looking at me with what I figured was his most innocent look. He said it like a normal question, and didn't sound bothered by my cold tone.

"Actually, I'm not sure we can." Korra said. Tahno seemed ignore her comment. I looked him in the eyes.

"Fine, two minutes."

I let him in and we sat down the couches in my living room. Me and Korra on one and Tahno on the other. We just stared at each other for a couple minutes. Tahno looked like he was at home on my couch, like he hadn't just insisted I let him into my house to talk.

"Can I seriously trust you? You did do this to me. How do I know you aren't just being nice to me because Ozai wants something from me?" I asked him.

"Ozai might be our creator, but he's not God, Asami. I don't live to please that old man. I just want to get to know you."

"If you want to get to "know" me, I wouldn't bother. I'm not interested in you and I have a boyfriend already."

"Hey, slow down. I never said I wanted anything like that."

I looked at him doubtfully. By now, it wasn't a secret that he was into me. I was still pretty disqusted by that fact. Tahno is definately not my type. He continued to sit on my couch, wearing the innocent look he had when we were standing at my door. I couldn't find a reason to trust him.

"You got anything else to say? It's been more than two minutes." Korra said impatiently.

"Alright," he said putting his hands up, "I'll go. But, I'm taking one for the go." He said reaching into the backpack and pulling out a blood bag." He stood up and handed the backpack over to me. "Anything else you need, let me know 'Sami. We're friends now." He called me by my nickname like we were old friends.

Tahno left then and I shut the door. The backpack had about twenty blood bags in it. I doubted they would all fit in my mini fridge, which is really small. I looked at Korra and noticed she was eyeing the backpack with an uncomfortable look.

I zipped the bag up.

"Sorry. You probably aren't used to it at all, are you?" I asked her. She half-smiled.

"Not really, but I'm good as long as I don't have to watch you drink it, now that sounds gross." She laughed. I wondered how okay she really was with all the vampire stuff she'd gotten pulled into being my best friend. I was grateful she'd stuck through this the whole way with me just like anything else.

We walked upstairs and I put the blood bags in my mini fridge, which wierdly looked bigger now. They all fit somehow. The fridge looked a bit bigger and I summed that up to my imagination,not wanting to think about someone breaking into my room or something. That was was pretty unlikely anyway, since I keep my door and windows locked when I'm not home.

The next day, the school day was luckily uneventful besides the rest of my exams. I think I did pretty good and was grateful that I could just relax now. All I had to do now was look forward to letting my brain rest due to all the work it had been though. Korra and I hung out after school as usual and we're chilling in my room.

"Hey, you got a homecoming dress yet?" Korra asked me. I hadn't even thought of that. I had plenty of dresses suitable for homecoming in my closet so I really didnt need to shop for one, but I could tell by the look on Korra's face she wanted to go dress shopping.

"Nope, completely slipped my mind."

"We'd better hit the mall soon, Homecoming is only 3 days away, on Friday! I'm gonna text Mai and TyLee and see if they got theirs, or wanna come help us pick." Korra said with a big smile on her face. I shook my head and smiled. My best friend pretty much has a split personality. She loves everything tomboy and acts tough at school and around the guys she doesnt like, and then has this girly girl side that likes shopping.

I texted Iroh, I hadn't really talked to him lately. I wondered how he was doing. (**Bold - **Iroh, _Italics = _Asami)

_-Hey Iroh, how are you? I miss U. =(_

**-Hey, I'm doing pretty good. Miss ya too. **

_- Are we still up to go to Homecoming together? _

I wondered if after all the wierdness, the fight I interferred with between him and Tahno mostly, and distance we'd had throughout the past few days changed that. We hadn't really talked, and I hoped he still liked me.

**-Ofc we are. You okay? **

_- Yeah, we just haven't talked for a few days. I wondered if everything was okay between us._

**-Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Don't worry. =) **

_- Can we hang out tomarrow? I'm going dress shopping with the girls today._

**-Sure, have fun.**

_-I will _

I smiled. At least I knew that me and Iroh were okay. I told Korra and she told me she knew we'd be okay. I asked her about her and Mako.

"I haven't seen him much either, but we are going on a date tomarrow."

"Sounds fun."

"TyLee and Mai are on their way over. Seems like neither of them got their dresses either. TyLee has a date but Mai doesn't, but TyLee is making her go anyway." I figured TyLee would have already got her dress at least, since I know she spends a lot of time at the mall, but I guess all of us had been pretty busy with school and exams.

Korra told me she was gonna go raid my kitchen for something to eat and headed downstairs. Since she was going to be downstairs for a bit, I reached under my bed and pulled out a blood bag. I've been craving it all day long, which has been happening a lot of days lately actually, and it smelled really good right now. I decided to go in my bathroom in case Korra came back up to my room, not wanting her to see because of what she'd said earlier about seeing me drink it and because I didn't want to scare her.

I picked a cup off my nightstand I'd left there last night and walked in the bathroom. I pulled the cap off the bag and poured some into the cup, like I have been doing since Ozai sent me them in the first place. I drank it and caught sight of my eyes in the mirror again, they were bright red. Instead of looking away like I usually did upon seeing what the blood did to me, I stared at myself in the mirror as I drank.

The blood always changes my eyes temporarily, which was mainly what I didnt want Korra to see. My eyes don't only turn red, the veins around them bulge out a little and my fangs show as well. I can't help but think that what I see in the mirror is what Korra probably saw the day Tahno made me transition. She looked terrified and since then I sometimes wonder if part of her really is scared of me. We have only ever talked about that day once since, when we told Mai and TyLee.

I refilled the cup till the blood bag was empty and then put it a metal trash can I always put the bags in. I've been burning them after I'm done with them to make sure nobody sees. My bathroom is connected to my room so it's easy to hide the trash can too, which I keep under my sink behind a bunch of stuff. I use air freshener every time I burn a bag as well. I really don't want my parents to find out, so I've been hiding my evidence. I always lock my door and windows when I leave as well, in case anyone comes in when I'm not here.

I burned the bag and poured some water on it so I could stick it back under my sink. I walked downstairs and found that Mai and TyLee were at my house already so we all headed outside to my car. The mall is on the other side of the city so it takes about twenty minutes to get there from my house.

TyLee chattered all our ears off by the time we got there about what color dresses we should all get. Also, she told us about how she was going to homecoming with a cute boy named Haru. She was really excited about it. We finally arrived to the mall and went to a few stores. I had forgotten how fun dress shopping could be.

The four of us finally all found a dress. TyLee, as predicted since she loves pink, picked a pink dress. Korra found a blue one, Mai a dark green one and a red one for me.I was really excited for friday, and so was the rest of our group, with good reason.

I dropped Korra off at her house and Mai and TyLee took off when we got back to mine. It was already 8:00 by the time we were done at the mall, and about 8:30 now. I texted Iroh.

_-Hey, had a lot of fun. Home now._

**-That's great. I have a surprise for you tomarrow.**

_-Any hints? ;)_

**-Just that you'll love it. I'm gonna head to bed, night. See you tomarrow.**

_-Night _

I changed into my pajamas and crawled in bed. I wondered what kind of surprise Iroh had for me.


	15. Chapter 15 : Dates

**Woo a long chapter c: Enjoy!**

**Changed**

**Chapter 15**

**~Dates~**

~Mai's POV~

I went dress shopping with the girls yesterday even though I don't have a date. TyLee insisted that she wasn't going to let me miss homecoming so I really have a choice but pick out a dress anyway. I'm not usually into shopping, I'm usually bored the whole time, but for some reason I was actually into finding the perfect dress. I suppose that all girls have the girly side inside them somewhere, I just don't usually let mine out.

But there I was at the mall, actually excited that I was going to get a dress. I didn't like the feeling of being the only dateless one and I kept thinking about yesterday at lunch. One of my brother Tahno's friends came up to us and asked me to homecoming. I'd been rather cold towards him when I answered, and honestly I don't think I should have been. Tahno's friend's name is Zuko, he almost seemed shy about asking me. He's tall, about my height, he has a scar on his face, but I think it looks kinda cool. He also has a dark aura to him, like me.

A lot of people consider me emo or something since I am usually quiet and wear dark colors a lot. TyLee tells me that it's because I'm anti-social for the most part and I sigh a lot. I don't really care what everyone thinks of me, I'm fine keeping to myself. I somehow wonder how TyLee and I became friends in the first place. We're polar opposites. I guess it's like they say, that works out because opposites attract.

Anyway, I kept thinking about how I don't have a date, and don't want to be left awkwardly when the rest of the girls go off with their dates. Zuko really isn't that bad, he comes over our house all the time with Tahno, and I've talked to him a few times. He's not like Tahno, and really I don't get why he hangs around with my brother. I'm actually not too sure why I turned him down, and then told the girls that I wouldn't go to homecoming with one of my brother's friends.

I saw Zuko in the hallway, and decided I wouldn't really mind going with him if he still didn't have a date. He was at his locker so I walked up to him. He looked at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday." I said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I guess it wouldn't make sense to go with one of your brother's friends anyway." He said like he'd heard me say what I'd told the girls after he walked away yesterday.

"I know it sounds probably sounds selfish to say this now, but I don't have a date...I don't know why I said no yesterday so if you still want to go with me I would." I said, pretty sure I was sounding awkward now. I felt myself start to blush for some reason and cursed myself inside. Why on earth was I blushing? I clutched my books in my arms.

"Really? I don't know, now it just sounds like you are desperate." He said but I think I heard of hint of sarcasm in his voice. _This was a stupid idea... _I thought to myself. I bit my lip and turned away.

"Hey, Mai..." I heard him call behind me.

I looked over my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, sure I'd like that." He said.

I nodded and walked away, feeling a bit relieved. I also had another feeling bubbling inside me, excitement? I smiled a small smile to myself and tried to deny the inner me that I was excited to go to homecoming with Zuko. I saw TyLee walking down the hallway towards me talking to Korra. The look she gave me as we walked toward each other said she'd just seen me smiling. I don't smile much.

"You look happy, Mai." She commented.

"I usually don't?" I said, answering my own question in my head.

"Nope." Korra said. "Makes me think something just happened. We'ren't you just talking to the guy who asked you to the dance yesterday?"

_Damn, busted. _I thought then sighed and nodded. "Yeah, his name's Zuko. I asked him if he still wanted to go since I don't want to go alone while you all have dates. That sounds boring." TyLee giggled and threw her arm around my shoulders.

"Yay! We all have dates now. I think that's great you gave him a chance, he's kinda like you. You should look more happy about it." TyLee sees Zuko a lot at my house since she's hanging with me there a lot too. I didn't say anything to that as we all walked down the hall.

~Korra's POV~

I was excited for school to end since Mako and I had a date. He was taking me to the paintball arena in downtown Republic City. I haven't been there in a long time, and it sounded like fun when he suggested it so I agreed. Mako was waiting outside by his car right after school, since there was no football practice since the season was over. I was glad that football was over in a way so we could spend more time together, but I could tell he missed it already.

I hopped in his car and we took off downtown. I'd almost forgot where the place was it had been so long, but I don't doubt I'm going to win against him in the rounds. We decided we were going to be playing against each other, since it sounds a lot more fun that way. Mako thinks he's going to get me the most but we'll see about that.

When we got there we went up to the front desk, paid, and signed up for the next match and the guy behind the counter gave us our safety gear and two paintball guns with three rounds of ammo each. We geared up and then sat down and watched the match going on.

This was going to be a blast, I could already tell. It was a indoor arena that was pretty well. The battle field wasn't all that big but there were lots of obstacles in it. There didn't seem to be many spots to really take cover behind but it looked awesome. I looked over at Mako and he grinned.

"What?" I said laughing at the silly grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm just thinking up my strategy, gotta have a plan to get you covered in paint don't I?"

"So that's what you think will happen? I think you don't got a chance at winning against me. I'm pretty good at this." I said challenging him with a smirk.

"Let's see your skills then." Mako said chuckling.

The match we were watching ended then, and we met up with the rest of our teams. There were six of us on a team. Mako was on the red team, and I on the blue team. Everyone set their face masks into place and each of our teams got ready for the starting call from the ref. I stretched out a little and then hid positioned myself near the red team entrance, behind a short wall.

The match started then and everyone started running around. The only rules of this match was no head shots allowed, and you had to go to the safe zone when hit by a player of the opposte team. The end of the round, which was timed, and ended with a buzzer and a call from the ref, unless all the players from one team were eliminated first. I didn't really care if my team won or not, I just wanted to nail Mako with as much paint as possible. That was our plan, to play mostly against each other.

I spotted Mako and ran around an obstacle on the field, I aimed my gun and shot in his direction, he dodged and I shot again, making contact this time and leaving a bright red splatter on his chest. I whooped in victory and got hit by another member of his team in that moment. I groaned and held my gun above my head and went to the safe zone to watch the rest of the match. I didn't have to wait long since the guys on Mako's team got hit pretty fast after I was eliminated. The buzzer rang and the ref called the end of the round.

Everyone went back to their team's entrance and then the ref started round two. I quickly ran around and squatted behind an obstacle and looked around for the guy possibly responsible for shooting me. I spotted him and aimed and hit him straight on. I peek around my hiding spot and spotted one of the blue team's players as he spotted me. I just barely dodged his paintball and one of my team members shot him after a few seconds.

I grinned, and yelled thanks to my team mate. The round went on with each of our teams losing a player every one in a while, and both Mako and I got eliminated before one of us got the other. Whoever got me ignored the rules of no headshots because I got a splat to the back of my head. The round ended with the Red team announced as the winner this time and Mako's team whooped in victory.

"You are pretty good." Mako said

"Told you." I smirked.

"I've gotta redeem myself, so I'm not gonna go easy on be watching out next round, I'll be going for you first." He said. I scoffed and pointed to my eyes with two of my fingers and then pointed at him, signaling the 'I'm watching you,' gesture. Mako laughed and shook his head. I smiled back. I didn't think he was going easy on me, or at least I hoped he wasn't.

My team grouped up together and I joined them. One of the guys, who I figure considered himself the 'captain' of our team explained a strategy to take the red team out quickly. Apparently he was really into winning.

The ref announced the third round was about to start so we headed over to our starting zone once more for the last round. Mako hadn't got me yet, and I wanted to keep it that way. I'll admit, I like to win, and I can get pretty competitive. The ref started the round and like Mako said, he was right on me. He shot in my direction but he narrowly missed me. I ran the other direction and nailed two of Mako's teammates from behind.

I stopped around a wall the crouched there. I glanced around the edge of the wall and saw Mako running my direction. As I predicted he turned the corner and I shot at him. I shot, but didn't hear anything, nor did a painball splat onto his armor. Mako shot me and then we both started laughing like crazy. One of my teammates got him in the back in the middle of our laughter. He helped me up and we walked to the safe zone together.

We returned our gear to the guy at the desk and I picked at the paint in my hair, which was already drying. There was so much of it that I just decided to leave it and pulled my hair up into a better ponytail. We grabbed two drinks from the vending machine and headed out. When we got to my house I gave him a hug leaning across the front seats of his car. I kissed his cheek.

"That was a ton of fun. I haven't been here in like a year, forgot how much a liked it. We've definately got to do this again." I said.

"Definately." Mako agreed.

~Asami's POV~

After school I went home without waiting for Korra, who was on a date with Mako. Iroh texted me earlier that he'd pick me up about four-thirty for my "surprise" He also said to wear something nice. I only found myself growing impatient as the day went by to find out what he had planned. I spent nearly an hour rummaging through my closet looking for something to wear, while thinking of where he might be taking me. By the time he showed up I had run out of ideas of what it could possibly be. My door bell rang and I answered it.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I said grabbing my purse off the table by the front door and following him to his car. Iroh reached into the back seat and pulled a tie off his back seat. He handed it to me, and I gave him a confused look.

"For a blindfold. It's a surprise remember?" I sighed and shook my head smiling as I put it over my eyes. I ended up not being able to get it tied right away so Iroh reached over and helped me tie it snugly over my eyes. After that he started the car up and I reached over to the radio and somehow found the knob blindly to turn it on.

"So...no hints?" I asked.

"Nope, you're just going to have to trust me."

After what seemed like forever, which probably had to do with the fact I couldn't see, we came to a stop and Iroh told me to stay in my seat for a minute. I did as I was told and he got out and then opened my door. He undid the blindfold and then helped me get out of the car like a gentleman and I realized where we were. We were at Kwong's Cuisine, an upper-class resturant on the more 'wealthy' side of the city. It was a pretty expensive place to eat. I stared at Iroh for a few seconds.

"Kwong's huh? I used to come here all the time with my mother. I wonder if their food still tastes as good." I told Iroh.

"Let's see." He said flashing me a handsome smile and taking my hand as we walked to the entrance of the resturant. He opened the door for me and said a somewhat awkward 'Ladies first,' which made me laugh a little, and we walked in. A busboy at the door took our coats from us and a waitress came up and lead us to a table by a window and handed us our menus while asking what we would like to drink. I said iced tea and Iroh asked for Dr. Pepper.

After we had ordered when the waitress came back to our table, I found myself talking about my family after he asked me why me and my mother don't come to Kwons anymore. I told him that I lost her when I was twelve years old due to an accident. I usually don't tell the story or really talk about her since I still miss her and it hurts to talk about it, But for some reason Iroh had something about him that made me feel comfortable, and I didn't mind spilling the sad story to him. He felt kind of bad about asking but I told him it was okay, and held his hand across the table.

Iroh told me about his family after that, I think to make up for bringing up a sad memory of mine, that I guess I really brought up when we first got to the resturant. Anyways, he told me about his parents and his younger sister. He even talked about football, and how he couldn't wait for next season. I found myself getting lost in his voice a lot, he has such a deep melting voice that I could listen to forever. I listened to him until the waitress brought us our food.

Our conversation switched from family to hobbies to movies we liked, things we didn't like, and so on. I smiled a lot throughout our dinner. It was really nice to spend time with Iroh and made plan to thank Korra for making me go on that ice skating double date later. If it wasnt for her, I wouldn't have met Iroh after all. After we finished eating, he paid for our dinner and we got our coats back at the door.

When we got in the car Iroh told me the surprise wasn't over and we had one more place to go. He also asked if i minded putting the blindfold on again. I shook my head and he wrapped it over my eyes again and we drove off to surprise number two. When we stopped this time he opened my door and had me hold on his arm as we walked out of the car. He made sure to walk slowly so I wouldn't trip. I stepped onto a curb and then we walked up a hill.

"Where are we going?" I said, getting really confused since we were walking up the hill for what seemed like forever, again probably since I was blind at the moment. Iroh assured me that we were almost there and after about a minute we stopped. I reached up to take the blindfold off and he stopped me.

"Just a sec, okay?"

"Kay." I said. He let go of my arm and then about 10 seconds later he untied the blindfold. We were at a park that had a hill. It was a really pretty park with a lot of trees. I figured the reason I hadn't been able to guess were we were before is because we walked up a concrete path that when I looked around, saw that it circled the whole park so you didn't have to walk in the grass.

On the ground he had a blanket laid out on the grass. I looked at him a little bit confused.

"We're going to watch the sunset, I thought you would like it. There's a great view from up here." He paused at looked at the watch he wore on his left wrist. "We have a few minutes till it sets."

I smiled at him and sat down on the blanket. Iroh sat down next to me. He had really planned this out and I thought it was really sweet of him. The clouds today were purple and blue like cotton candy and really pretty. I leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his right around me. The sun started to set and then it went down. I looked up at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, thanks for today. I really loved dinner and this beautiful sunset."

"I'm glad." He said. We didnt say anything else for a minute and I laid backwards and he did too. I was truely happy. I couldn't remember being this happy since I was little, and maybe before I turned into a vampire. That thought lowered my mood a bit as I looked at the sky, there were a few stars starting to poke out.

I wished I could tell Iroh about my vampire side, but I was still scared of what he would think or say. I had just had a great time with him so it wasn't the right time anyway. I really like Iroh, but I just don't know if I could tell him something like that, I wouldn't even know where to start.

I felt horrible hiding it from him. He seemed to sense something was wrong.

"You okay?" He asked.

I sat up and he did as well. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, lying. The look on his face didn't seem like he believed me, but he didn't push the subject. Instead he put his arm around me again. I smiled, I really liked it when he touched me. It felt nice. I scooted a little closer to him.

"Iroh-" I said looking to the side. He look in his eyes made me stop my sentence and I forgot what I was saying. He smiled and I smiled back, feeling a blush creep to my cheeks and I think I saw one on his face too.

He whispered my name "Asami". I felt a little chill run though me and he leaned closer to me. My insides paniced a little but I relaxed after a second and leaned in too. He kissed me, a short kiss, but sweet. I smiled bumping my nose to his accidently and he chuckled and I kissed him back, longer this time.

"You were right." I said when we broke apart the second time. "In your text message you sent last night, I did love it."

I moved so I was half sitting- half laying between his legs."I'm glad." He said pulling me so my back was against this chest. He rested in chin on the top of my hair.

**Soo fluff fluff chapter tehehee c: I thought I should throw one in since its been a bit serious. The next one will be back on story plot though, so no worries. **

**Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story up till now. Don't be afraid to press the follow/favorite button so you know when I update next! Press the button! It takes 2 seconds!**

**Review! Please it makes my day and gives me inspiration to keep writing. Even if it's a smiley face or just a word or two, give me some feedback. c: Take a moment to let me know what you think or what I could do better with this story, I would really appriciate it! **

**Until next time,**

**Razumi3 out! xD**


	16. Chapter 16: Creator's Request

**Changed**

**Chapter 16**

**Creator's Request**

~Asami's POV~

Azula talked to me again at school today. She enrolled at Republic City High yesterday, which really puts me on edge. Now she'll probably never leave me alone. I figure that Ozai is having her keep a watch on me, if Tahno isn't already. I'm still suspicious of his niceness toward me. I was in the bathroom and she walked in.

"Hey Asami, pretty dress." She said walking in the girls' bathroom, where I was fixing my hair in the mirror. She was referring to the black dress I had on that had blue straps and bow around the waist, it was pretty plain besides that.

"Uh, thanks..."

"I think we should hang out for some girl time, I started school here and don't know anyone. You seem like a nice girl, we should be friends." She said innocent-like. I looked at her like she was insane.

"Oh, alright. I know you hate me so I'll just get to the point." Azula said, seriously this time. "I have a present for you. Anna, come here." She said cracking the bathroom door open, a girl came in. Anna was holding her neck and the scent of blood ran over me. I looked again and saw her hand was bloody as well as her neck. I felt the veins around my eyes come out and knew my eyes went red. I willed my face to go back to normal and then growled.

"Why are you doing this? We're at school." I said looking around, there was another girl in the bathroom and she was staring at what was happening before her. I could tell that she was scared.

"Because I know you want it. Don't you want a snack?" She said pushing Anna towards me. I felt my vampire side betray me again and noticed my red eyes in the bathroom mirror, Azula continued talking. "Oh and don't worry about that other girl, I already compelled her to only watch and not to scream or tell anyone about this."

I stared at the blood on Anna's neck and it was like Rachel, the girl I killed when I changed, all over again. I wanted her blood. I needed it. I had to get out of there.

"No, I dont. I don't need to drink from her." I told Azula, but I was also telling myself that. I looked Azula in the eyes. "Make her leave."

"Why? It's obvious you want her _blood. _It's driving you crazy. Afraid to drink from a human? You know you don't have to kill, just bite, drink, and let her go." I had tried to compel her, but it didn't work this time. Probably because I was hardly in control of myself, and that made me unable to control someone else.

I shook my head and backed away. Even if I did what she said, I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop. I never wanted to kill again, killing Rachel was still haunting me. I still felt the guilt eating at me from time to time. The blood smelled so good, I held my breath.

"Fine, more for me." Azula said shrugging and she bit Anna's neck. I made my eyes go back to normal and took that moment to run out of the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't kill her. I walked out of the school and to my car as fast as I could. I drove myself home and locked the front door when I got inside.

I heard someone talking in the kitchen with my dad. I didn't recognize the voice so I walked in there. I froze in my steps, Ozai was leaning against the counter. My day was just getting worse. My dad noticed I'd come in the kitchen and paused in their conversation.

"Asami, this is Ozai. Ozai this is my daughter." He said introducing us, I just stared at Ozai, wondering why he was in my house. "He dropped by just before you got here. He says he wanted to talk to you about college." I resisted the urge to scoff. He obviously hadn't told my dad anything. I cleared my throat.

"Hello." I said stiffly. I wanted to keep my dad out of this. I wished he hadn't let Ozai into our house. It's unlike my dad to invite strangers in, but he probably was compelled to do so, considering he was standing across the kitchen from a who knows how old vampire. I tried to come up with a way to get my dad to leave the kitchen, I didn't want Ozai near him. I couldn't think of anything so I had to do it.

"Hey dad, " I said looking him directly in the eyes when he turned to me, "You have something important to do at your office today, remember?" He blinked.

"Oh yeah, I have something important I need to take care of. You can stay here and discuss your college ideas with Asami here." He said to Ozai then picked his briefcase up and walked out the front door. It was second time today I'd purposely used compulsion on somebody, I hadn't expected it to work, especially since I had failed using it the first time. I listened till he had started his car and left our driveway. I sighed internally, at least I had my dad safe now.

I turned my attention to Ozai then. "Why are you here in my house?"

"Ah, I had something to discuss in person with you. Since you probably wouldn't take an invitation to my lair I decided to come to you instead."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to take care of someone who's been causing trouble. One of my newest creations is no longer fit to live in my lair because he is leaving bodies all over the city, making the law enforcement suspicious. He'll come to you and when he does I want you to kill him and burn the body in the woods outside republic city. You need to do it before the homecoming dance ends tomarrow night."

"Why are you asking me to do this? Why don't you just send Tahno or Azula?"

"I need to make sure you know how to fight, because I need you to be strong. I will be expecting news of you completing this simple task. Until then, goodbye." Ozai left me standing in my kitchen and I heard the front door open and close. There was no way I was going to kill somebody, even if it was another vampire. I didn't even know who he wanted me to kill.

I thought about it while I made some dinner for myself. I eat normal food still, even though I no longer really need to. Blood suffices normal hunger and thirst as well, but I still like to eat normal stuff. I wondered if Ozai had told Azula to torture me at school, and then remembered what Tahno had said the other day. He'd said that he was helping me of his own accord, and not because Ozai had told him to. I wondered if that was true still. I suppose Azula would enjoy making me miserable either way, I already know she doesn't like me being more powerful than she is.

~Korra's POV~

I told Asami all about mine and Mako's date this morning. I also told her that we all needed to go next time, me, Mako, her, Iroh, TyLee, and Mai, and maybe some of their friends as well. It would be a blast to go paintballing with everyone. Asami agreed and we decided we'd have to make a time for the whole group to go. She told me about hers and Iroh's as well, dinner and a sunset, how sweet.

I met up with Mako today and suggested that he and Iroh join me and Asami for lunch. The four of us sat outside in the school courtyard outside the cafeteria since it was a nice autumn day. The leaves were falling off the trees and the sun was shining a little, it was pretty warm out too. We discussed the homecoming dance tomarrow and decided that Asami and I would get ready at her house and the guys would pick us up 15 minutes before the dance. TyLee and Mai would let their dates know to come to Asami's house to meet them.

After lunch the four of us went to the rest of our classes for the day and then I headed home. My mom wanted some family time with my dad and I today. She decided we were going to watch a movie after dinner and made us all our own big bowl of popcorn. I love movies, so I didn't really mind the whole family night thing. We usually don't have them but my mom insisted that we spend time together since I'm hardly ever home and my dad works a lot.

Half way through the movie we were watching I got a text from Asami.

_Ozai came to my house._

My eyes widened.

My mom cleared her throat and scolded me, noticing I had my phone out. She told me no phone while we were watching the movie. She put her hand out across the couch to take it away.

"Mom, It's important. It's Asami, she's upset. I need to call her."

"Korra, we're watching a movie. It's family night, you can call her after the movie is over." My dad said. My mom still had her hand reached out. I deleted the message from Asami and handed my phone over, fustrated.

When the movie finally ended, I took my phone back from my mom and went upstairs to my room. I called Asami and she answered on the first ring.

"Sorry, my mom confiscated my phone because we were watching a movie and its family night and ugh...anyway what happened? Ozai came to your _house?_ "

"Yeah, I walked into my kitchen to see my dad talking to him like they were old friends. I made my dad leave with compulsion, I really wish I hadn't needed to but I couldn't have him here with Ozai..."

"Yeah, what did he want?"

"He wants me to kill one of the others, one of the other vampires he made. He said he'll be 'expecting news' by tomarrow night when the dance starts. I can't do that."

"Remember what he said before? If you don't listen he'll-"

"I know, but I can't kill another person, vampire or not. I still can't deal with thinking about what happened with Rachel."

I sighed. She was right. It's not that I wanted her to kill someone, its that was worried about what he would do. I thought about what we could possibly do and couldn't come up with anything.

"Korra? You still there?"

"Yeah, don't worry we'll figure something out. You don't have to kill anyone."

Asami told me about what Azula did after school in the girls' bathroom. I was disqusted and mad that she would dare do that. Asami said there was another girl in the bathroom who witnessed the whole thing. She said Azula compelled her to not scream or tell anyone. I figured it was just another way of hers to inflict pain on others and from what I'd seen and heard about Azula so far, she enjoys making others miserable.

**Review review review please! Also press the follow/favorite button if you like this story so you know when I put the next chapter out. **

**And thanks for reading! **

**heart, Razumi3 **


	17. Chapter 17: Amonynous texts

**Changed **

**Chapter 17**

**Homecoming Dance Part 1**

~TyLee's POV~

Korra and I signed up to help decorate the gym for the homecoming dance earlier this week, so I met her and rest of the volunteers after school. I was so excited to finally get to wear my beautiful dress today, I was pretty much shaking with excitement. My phone buzzed and I got a text message from a blocked number.

_Watch your back tonight. You're next._

I stared at the text for several moments. Next? Next for what? What did they mean? I bit my lip and looked around me. Someone had to be messing with me. I tried to think of who would do that. I walked over to Korra.

"Hey, I just got this strange text. It's from a blocked number." I showed my phone to her and she read it.

"Sounds like someone is screwing with you."

I nodded. I got another text just then.

_You're going to be such an easy target. _

I trembled. "They just messaged me again." I said showing Korra the second text. Korra took out her phone and called someone. I turned my phone off and put it in my purse. This wasn't funny. Whoever was doing this to me had done a really good job of scaring me. If they texted again I didn't want to read it.

"Asami? Yeah, someone is texting TyLee threatening messages." She paused listening for a moment. "They said "watch your back tonight. you're next' and then sent her a second text saying ' you're going to be such an easy target.'"

I wrapped my arms around myself and sat down in a chair. I was scared.

"Yeah, TyLee is really freaked out. Okay, see you soon." Korra ended her call with Asami and walked over to me.

"Asami is on her way. She thinks whoever sent you those texts is threatening you to get to her." I hoped that wasn't the case. Asami told Mai and I that the guy called Ozai threatened to hurt her friends if she didn't do what he said. Asami walked into the gym after a minute and walked over to Korra and I.

"Can I see your phone?" She asked me. I reached into my purse and switched my phone back on before handing it to her. Asami's face hardened.

"There's two more texts now." Asami said taking a deep breath.

"What? What do they say?" I said.

"It says 'You're making it worse by telling your friends' and 'I'll be coming for you at the dance.'" Korra said. "Who the hell does this person think they are?" She continued, sounding like she was mostly talking to herself, annoyed.

"What do you think they are going to do to me?" I said, not bothering to hide the fear in my voice. Neither of them answered me and I looked down at my lap. Someone wanted to hurt me, or use me to hurt someone else. I had been so excited for the dance and I really wanted to go, but now I didn't know if it would be a good idea. Asami leaned down and hugged me.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She said with an assuring smile. "Korra, Mai, and I will be with you the whole time, and the guys will be with us too. Whoever it is probably won't make a move if you have a group of people around you. Don't Worry."

I nodded. I knew my friends wouldn't let anyone hurt me. I wasn't going to leave their sides till the dance was over, that was for sure.

~Asami's POV~

Someone was threatening TyLee and I couldn't help but think that it was because of me. Ozai told me I had till the dance started to do what he'd told me to do, kill one of the newborn vampires like myself in his clan. It was possible that he was having somebody torture TyLee to send a message to me that he was serious. My mind kept going back to when he told me if I didn't listen to him he would kill the people I cared about. Now I not only had that to worry about tonight, but to make sure this cyberbully didn't harm TyLee.

Whoever it was, they were going to get a wake up call when I found them. I thought about who it could be. The main two suspects that came to my mind were Tahno and Azula. I thought over the two of them in my mind going by what I knew about them. Azula loves making people miserable, and Tahno is Mai's brother whom TyLee is already scared of.

Tahno might be playing around with TyLee because of the fact she is scared of him. Azula had tortured me in the girls' bathroom yesterday and tried to force me to drink from a girl named Anna. She got pleasure out of my refusing not to, and seeing how much it drove me crazy. She could possibly be scaring TyLee as well.

I weighed the two out. I concluded that it would be most likely Azula if it was one of them. Whether or not Mai and Tahno got along, I didn't think that Tahno would scare his sister's best friend like this. Sure, he might be a jerk, but this just sounded more Azula-ish. I also thought of the possibility of it being someone I didn't know.

Korra suggested that the three of us just focus on helping decorate the gym for the dance then deal with these threatening text messages. TyLee didn't talk much while we were helping and I could practically feel the vibes coming off her through my heightened senses. She was terrified.

When we and the rest of the decorating crew were finally done finishing up with the gym, we picked Mai up from her house and the four of us girls went to my house to get ready for the dance. We filled Mai in on our newest problem and she agreed that TyLee shouldn't go anywhere alone at the dance, even to the bathroom, or be left alone no matter what. Whoever it was that was threatening her was dangerous.

On a brighter note, TyLee seemed to cheer up a bit as we got ready. I did hers and Korra's hair and make up. TyLee insisted on doing Mai's and mine, on a strict agreement of no pink from all laughed about that and TyLee told us that she wasn't going to let some cyberbully ruin her night at the dance. I was proud of her.

We all put our dresses on and touched up on our looks as the guys arrived at my house to pick us up. TyLee's and Mai's dates, Haru and Zuko, came along with Mako and Iroh, as we had also planned before. Besides the slight fear I could still feel from TyLee, I could tell she was going to be okay. She looked really beautiful in her dress, as well as the rest of us did.

We came down the stairs from my room together and I saw all the guys' eyes pop out of their heads. We looked hot, and we knew it. Korra laughed.

"You guys look frozen." She said as we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Not our fault!" Mako replied, and the other three guys nodded in agreement. I smiled at Iroh and he took me in his arms.

"Hello beautiful." He said. I giggled and blushed. He put one of those flower things around my wrist.

"Before we go," I heard Korra say,"We all need to take some pictures." She said pulling out her camera. Our four couples took turns posing with each other and we did some other pictures as well.

After that was over. I looked to TyLee and she nodded. The four of us girls decided to tell the guys someone was sending threatening texts to TyLee tonight so I told the guys. I also explained to them that we didn't want her be alone for even a minute tonight. The four of them quickly agreed and Haru took TyLee's hand and told her he wouldn't leave her side once.

We all headed outside to our cars and made our way to the dance. After we all met up again we all went inside the gym together.

~Tahno's POV~

I went to the dance because Azula forced me to come. I wasn't happy about having to go to a stupid high school dance and hated wearing a tux. When I got there I saw my sister standing with one of the guys in my gang, Zuko. I wasn't going to have that, one of my friends dating my emo sister. I overheard them talking and got the intention that they were in fact here together on a date. I made my way over to them.

"Look who it is, here on a date with my little sister." The two turned to me. My sister didn't look the least bit surprised to see me, but Zuko on the other hand was.

"So?" Mai said.

"Are you aware you are here with one of _my _friends?" I said to her.

"Um, yeah actually I am."

"Is there a problem with that?" Zuko asked after her. I turned my attention to him and narrowed my eyes.

"The fact you are here with my sister is the problem." I stared at him. Usually my gaze makes the other person break, but his expression changed to a glare of the same intensity as mine. He was challenging me.

"You can't tell me or Zuko who we can and cannot date or go to dances with Tahno. Back off and leave us alone." I heard my sister say.

I looked her in the eyes. "I can actually, go home Mai." She raised her eyebrows and scoffed. My face hardened, my compulsion didn't work on her just now.

"No. I think I'll stay here and dance with my date." She said that she turned away from me taking Zuko by the hand. I grabbed his other arm and jerked them both back.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Zuko snapped at me. I lifted my fist and went to punch him only to be interrupted by a slam to the back of my head just then, knocking me forward. Zuko kneed me in gut as I stumbled. I grunted and looked around to see who my attacker was. Asami.

"Leave my friend and her date alone Tahno." She said glaring at me.

~Mai's POV~

Zuko and Tahno were about to get into a fight. Just I expected one of them to throw a punch at the other Asami came up and decked Tahno in the back of the head and Zuko kneed him when he fell towards us, I laughed. TyLee, Haru and Iroh were behind her. Asami told him to leave us be and Tahno just walked away. I gave her a "nice one" look realizing she used compulsion on him. She smiled.

"I thought you guys were going to get into a fight." Haru said. "Nice hit Asami."

"Yeah, can't believe he listened to you like that." Zuko said. Asami shrugged like she hadn't done anything special just now. I wondered if TyLee had gotten any suspicious texts again. I was holding onto her phone for her so she could have a good time, not worrying about someone sending her creepy messages. I took her phone out of the small purse I had slung over my shoulder, which was really only big enough to carry the phone itself, and saw that there were no texts from the blocked number.. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign.

A slower song started to play and Zuko asked me if I'd like to dance. I nodded and he held his hand out and I took it. I put my hand on his shoulder and side and he did the same. I couldn't quite read the expression his face, he looked either mad or really deep in thought.

"My brother's a jerk." I said as we danced.

"Yeah, can't argue with you there." He said, looking down at me.

"I wonder why you hang out with him. You aren't like him at all."

Zuko shrugged and pulled me a little bit closer. I rested my chin on his shoulder. We danced in silence for a little. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, but kinda nice.

"Why'd you ask me?"

He stopped dancing a moment and I looked him in the eyes. "You don't seem so bad for Tahno's sister."

I wasn't sure what I was susposed to say back to that, so I just looked at him confused. His lips twitched into what I thought might be a small smile. "You aren't too bad for being his friend." I told him. The song ended then and the dance tempo sped back up. We walked over to a table and he got me some punch. TyLee and Haru came over to us.

"You two having fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Haru is a really good dancer." TyLee grinned. "I saw you dancing too, you looked happy."

I shrugged. "Dance isn't that bad."

"Uhm...so no creepy texts?" She asked hopefully. I checked her phone again. There was a message.

_Holding on her phone for her? How nice. That isn't going to stop me though._

"Nope." I said, feeling slightly bad for lieing to her but not wanting her to worry. When she and Haru turned away and went to talk to Korra and Mako I showed the text to Zuko.

"Looks like this person is still after her. Let's hope they aren't going to make a move while she is surrounded by a group."

"I think that is unlikely, but it doesn't look like they are going to go just give up." I forwarded the text to Asami with a note that TyLee doesn't know. I also sent Haru a text to watch out because TyLee's cyberbully is here at the dance, and again that she doesn't know and not to tell her. Asami texted back to be looking out for anyone suspicious.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey guys, **

**Please review if you like this story, I'm working on it really hard and I really really really want some feedback. I want to keep writing but if nobody likes it... :c**

**It makes my day when I get a review and makes me so happy. **

**Please, tell me what you think or what I could do better. What do you like about this story?**

**Let me know, okay? **

**Razumi3 out. **


	18. Chapter 18: Confronted

**Changed **

**Chapter 18**

**Confronted  
**

~Korra's POV~

Asami told me that TyLee got another message. Mai's holding onto her phone and she TyLee doesn't know we've gotten another. If the person knows that Mai has the phone then they must be here at the dance. I looked around incase anyone was doing something strange or looking creepy. I don't exactly know what to look for in a stalker who's tormenting you with threatening texts but regardless I was doing the best I could to look our for my friend.

Mako asked me what was wrong. I filled him in on the latest text message. Our groups/couples of two were taking turns watching out for TyLee by staying nearby her and Haru. Even if that didn't give them much privacy to enjoy their date we still figured it was safer for her to be around as many people as possible.

Sure there were tons of kids here at the dance but it never hurts to be safe. Things happen even in big crowds. Actually I've heard big crowds are the most dangerous when someone is trying to harm another without being noticed. More people around means more people paying attention to other things and not noticing someone in danger. It's also dark in the gym so we can't see well, which is also a disadvantage for us.

I wondered how we were getting by so smoothly without the any of the guys knowing just how big a threat this text tormenter could be. For all we knew, it could be a vampire playing around with her, or taking orders from Ozai or someone. I guess the guys just understood that keeping a girl who was being threatened safe was the best thing to do. I was glad we all had understanding dates who didn't ask too many questions.

Mako lead me out onto the dance floor and we danced to a more upbeat song until the tempo slowed down to another slow song. I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I couldn't help but worry about Asami's dilemma as well. Ozai asked her to kill a newbie vampire who's responsible for a lot of killings before the dance ended. We hadn't figured out what to do about that yet. I hope that nothing happens if she doesn't do what Ozai asked of her, and if something does that we are able to stop it.

"You seem deep in thought, Korra. What's on your mind?" Mako asked me. I opened my mouth to tell him but then remembered he didn't know about vampires. I couldn't tell him.

"I'm worried about TyLee. She was pretty scared earlier." I said. It wasn't a lie, even though it wasn't what I was thinking about when he asked.

"She looks okay now." He said looking over to where her and Haru were dancing. He was right, but I knew TyLee better than that. She wasn't completely at ease, she was just being strong and not letting her fear show. Asami told me she felt her fear earlier, and that new text message that she didn't know about was something new to worry about.

"The text message though. He/she pretty much told us they're here. They still plan to do something to her."

"As long as we and your friends' and the rest of us guys have a watch on her, I'm sure this person won't act on their words." I hoped he was right.

~TyLee's POV~

So far, whoever was texting me earlier hasn't come for me like they said they would. I'm keeping my hopes for if I'm not alone, which my friends and date aren't going to let me be, that he or she won't try anything. I felt myself letting the fear in again and I blocked it out by looking at Haru. He looked really cute tonight in his tux. He smiled at me and I grinned back.

One of my favorite slower songs came on and I pulled him onto the dance floor to slow dance. He came willingly and put his hands on my shoulder and waist, as I put mine on his shoulders. I really liked dancing with Haru, he was a great dancer. He pulled a few fancy moves as we danced, such as dipping me backwards and looking me in the eyes and twirling me as we danced to the faster songs.

"You are an amazing dancer Haru, I definately have the best dance partner here."

"I have a beautiful girl to dance with, I have to be a good dancer for her." He said sweetly.

I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. I was really happy with him, he made me feel good. His sweet comments to me made me feel better too, and I could mostly forget I had a creepy person wanting to harm me tonight.

When the song ended, I needed to use the girl's room so I had to embarrassingly tell him since I can't go anywhere alone tonight. Haru was a gentleman about it and took my hand and walked me to the restrooms in the hall outside the gym. He told me he would wait right outside the door for me. When I was done I washed my hands and fixed my hair a little and left the bathroom to meet him again.

As we were walking back to the gym, I heard someone call my name behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see a guy I hadn't seen before. He had short shaggy brown hair and dark eyes. I wondered why I hadn't seen this guy before and how he knew my name. It hit me then, he was probably the person sending me the text messages!

"We need to run. I think it's the person." I whispered to Haru.

He nodded and we started to run back to the gym. Halfway down the hall the guy somehow appeared in front of us and we stumbled to a stop, shocked. I backed up trembling.

"W-what do you want? Who are you?" I stuttered. Haru stepped in front of me. I had to admire his bravery. The guy who somehow had appeared in front of us in the blink of an eye didn't say anything for a few moments. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed. I backed up more.

"Name's Jet. It was easier than I thought it would be to get you alone." He said. His voice was dark and amused. I didn't answer. He obviously didn't count Haru being here as a problem.

"What do you want with TyLee?" Haru said.

"It appears one of her friends has failed to meet me. I have orders to take her out of the picture." It sounded like taking me out of the picture meant he was going to kill me. Haru must have thought the same thing because he turned to me and told me to run.

"She's not going anywhere." Jet said as he started to walk our direction. Jet's eyes turned red and the veins around them bulged out. _A vampire. _I thought and told Haru to run, but he didn't despite he'd seen the guy's eyes as well.

"Run TyLee!" He said again as he ran towards Jet.

"NO!" I yelled. Jet raised one hand and hit him in the chest right before Haru reached him, sending him flying back towards me. He hit the ground with a thud and his head hit the floor really hard. I ran to Haru even though the smart thing to do would have been to run away. I wasn't going to leave him. I looked up and saw Jet above me. I had to do something, I needed help, I needed Asami.

I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could hoping she or somebody would hear me over the music in the gym.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Long time since I updated, sorry guys.**

** Leave me reviews so I can post the next one!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Fight

**Changed**

**Chapter 19**

**The Fight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~TyLee's POV~

Jet grabbed me by the arm and yanked me towards him. I squirmed and tried to pull away but he was too strong. He pulled me closer, looking at me with his red eyes.

"Let me go!" I cried. He smiled creepily and opened his mouth. I saw his teeth, and his fangs. He licked his lips.

"Why would I do that? You look so good." Jet said, talking to me like was something to eat. I whimpered remembering thats probably exactly what I looked like to him. I pushed against him desperately, but he didn't loosen his hold. I screamed as I felt his teeth graze my skin, and he bit me.

It didn't hurt. It felt good, like Asami said hers did when Tahno bit her. The feeling was indescribable. I felt myself drifting away. I forgot that I was scared for a moment then remembered I was being bitten by a vampire. I tried moving away from him but I couldn't. Thankfully, even though his bite felt good, Jet stopped biting me as someone ran into the hallway.

~Asami's POV~

Things weren't going downhill for our group yet. Everyone was still in the gym, still dancing, still having fun. I tried to relax as Iroh and I took a break from dancing to get a snack and a drink from the tables set up on the side of the gym. There was a bunch of different junk food and different types of fruit lined up on a table with one of those fancy looking bowls full of punch in the middle. I picked up a paper plate and put some grapes and a few chunks of watermelon on it as Iroh got us both a cup of the red punch.

We sat down a one of the few tables set out to the side and I ate and we talked about random things together. Iroh told me that us girls had done a great job helping decorate the gym. We actually didn't do much decorating but I took the compliment anyway. When we were done with our punch he held his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance, Miss Sato?"

I laughed and took his hand. He led me out onto the dance floor as a the song tempo slowed down once again. We danced looking into each other's eyes and I smiled, a lot. Iroh was really something. Even with all the things I had to worry about tonight and the stress it was putting on me inside that I tried my hardest not to show, he could still take my mind off of everything. I got lost in his eyes as we danced and he smiled back.

"You look so beautiful tonight Asami. I mean you are always beautiful, but I swear I was frozen just like Korra joked around when you girls walked down the stairs."

I blushed and rested my cheek to his. He pulled back and then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We danced until the song ended. I was so happy. Mako and Korra walked over to us. The three of them started talking. I looked around and I didn't see TyLee or Haru anywhere. Then I heard something pierce through the music. A girl was screaming. I looked around quickly and heard her scream again from the hallway.

It was TyLee.

I ran towards the gym doors and into the hallway. A guy had ahold of TyLee, and Haru was laying on the ground. I smelled blood, and quickly noticed that TyLee was bleeding. I felt my eyes change red. He paused and looked at me, his eyes were red and he had blood running down his chin. This guy was a vampire, and he had just bitten TyLee. It had to be the guy who was threatening her and most likely who Ozai wanted me to kill.

I crossed the distance between us fast as I could and grabbed the guy's arms, digging my nails into his skin and making him release her. TyLee stumbled backwards and ran over to Haru. I pushed their attacker forcefully to the ground. He looked up at me surprised.

I slammed my foot down onto his stomach, the heel of my shoe breaking through his skin. The guy yelled out in pain and grabbed my leg pulling it out from underneath me. I quickly got to my feet as he did and tried to hit him, he dodged and landed a blow to my chest. I stumbled backwards and he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground.

"You must be Asami, I'm Jet. Nice to meet you." He said sneering. I kicked at him and ended up hitting him in the groin. He let me go in a howl of pain. I smirked, even male vampires have that weakness. I took that moment to grab him and threw him against the wall. He fell to the ground then jumped back on his feet. He jumped at me and tackled me to the ground. My head hit the floor hard and I saw my vision blur for a moment. He punched me in the face.

"You're weak, hard to believe you are the dhampir everyone's talking about." He said as he hit my face again. I grabbed his fist as he went to punch me again and squeezed it till I heard the bones crack in his hand. The pain distracted him momentarily and I took that moment slam my other fist into his jaw as somebody pulled Jet off of me.

~Zuko's POV~

I was dancing with Mai when I heard it. I heard screaming outside the gym. I quickly told my date and we ran into the hallway. When we stepped out of the gym I saw TyLee on the ground kneeling over Haru and Asami shoving some guy to the ground.

TyLee was leaning over her date. I ran over to her and saw Haru unconscious on the floor. She looked up at me as I got over there. She had her hand on her neck, as she tried to wake him. When I looked closer I saw she was bleeding from her neck.

"It's the guy who's been sending me texts! He's a...he's not normal."

Just as she said that, the guy grabbed Asami and knocked her off her feet. Both of them got up and Asami tried to hit him as he grabbed her throat and threw her against the wall. I saw both of their faces as the guy grabbed her by the throat, they both had red eyes.

As the two fought, the guy got the upper hand on Asami and got her pinned to the ground and was punching her face. I had to do something, he had the upper hand and she was losing. I grabbed the guy by the back of the head and ripped him off of her. I slammed him face first into the nearest wall. The wall cracked open from the impact. The guy fell to the ground and didn't move. TyLee, Asami and Mai stared at me.

I told TyLee and Mai to run and get help. TyLee just sat there for a moment, looked down at her date who was still unconcious on the floor, and then blinked then got up and ran into the gym along with my date. I saw Asami's eyes when I looked back to her. Her eyes widened in panic when she realized I'd seen her eyes, and she looked away as they changed back to normal.

The guy who I'd just slammed into the wall jumped up and turned on me. I punched him in the face and grabbed him by the neck. He hit me in the gut causing me to let go. I coughed up blood. Asami grabbed both his arms from behind. I reached over and grabbed his head with both hands and snapped it to the side, hearing a series of cracks come from his neck.

Asami stared at me at me in shock and dropped Jet. I stared back and looked down at my own hands, surprised at what I'd just done.

~Asami's POV~

Zuko had just broken Jet's neck. He looked to be dead since he was no longer moving. I stared at Zuko in shock for a few seconds.

"You..." I said. "How did you...?"

He didn't answer me and wiped the blood on his chin off from where he's spit some up when Jet hit him. He then turned and ran into the gym. I took the moment to kick my shoes off, pick them up, and grab Jet's body and speed run out of there. I didn't know what I was going to do with him but it definately wouldn't be a good thing for someone to find a dead guy in the middle of a high school hallway.

I kept thinking about what just happened. Zuko broke the wall when he slammed Jet into it. I guess that's possible for a human to do but snapping his neck like he had? No, I think you'd need a lot more strength to do that. He'd done it with what looked like no effort at all as well. I couldn't help but wonder how he had the strength to break Jet's neck with just his hands.

More than that, he looked fine after the fight was over. For someone who had spit up blood from being jammed in the stomach, it didn't seem to have really affected him. He had also seen my eyes when I was fighting Jet. I was going to have to explain that to him now, or else compel him to forget it. He hadn't paniced like anyone else would have. The look on his face wasn't even surprised. I hoped he didn't tell anyone about me.

My thoughts went back to the body I had in my arms. I ran out across town as fast as I could into the woods outside Republic City. I can run faster than any human is able to follow with their eyes, so I wasn't worried about being seen by somebody. I know this because I tested it with Korra because we were both curious. I took all the darker alleys I knew about on the way just in case.

I dumped Jet on the ground and paced back and forth. What was I susposed to do? Bury him? If I wasn't smart someone would eventually find him. I heard something nearby and instantly looked around. I heard somebody breathing and saw movement to my left.

"Who's there?" I called out, ready to defend myself if needed. To my surprise Tahno walked out from behind a tree. I let my guard down a little.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." He looked down to Jet's body on the ground then raised his eyebrows at me. It was dark outside, but that no longer mattered with my vampire sight, I could see him clear as day.

"You brought a body into the woods? What are you going to do with it?" I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. Ozai had told me to burn him after I killed him tonight. I didn't have anything to do that with.

"I don't know. What should I do?"

"Well for starters, you need to get rid of it. I suggest burning him to ashes but you don't seem to have anything with you to do so." I sighed then nodded and he continued. "I'll take care it, go back to the dance." He told me.

I didn't know what else I could do so I did as he said, taking off with my vampire speed once again to the high school. I had blood on my dress as well, not much luckily but there still was. I stopped in the girl's bathroom when I got there and wiped as much of it as I could off.

It was a good thing I had a red dress on in the first place. I hoped nobody would notice. I cleaned off my right shoe which also had a bit of blood dried on it from when I stomped on Jet's stomach in the hall. I fixed my hair since it was messed up from my running and the fight then left the bathroom.

This was going to be a mess telling Iroh where I had gone. I really shouldn't have left him like I did.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do you guys like what I did with this chapter? Let me know!**

**Press the Follow/Favorite button if you like this story! **

**It means a lot to me to know what you guys think about this story. What do you like so far? What do you not like? Let me know.  
**

**Please please please leave me a review! .**

**Until next chapter,**

**Razumi3**


	20. Chapter 20: Jet

**Long Update, sorry about that. I've had a lot going on. **

**I'm going to try to get 2 chapters out this week for all you lovely people who read my story. c:**

**.**

**Changed**

**Chapter 20**

**.**

**~TyLee's POV~**

We'd met up with my cyberbully, a vampire. He'd introduced himself as Jet and he'd bitten me.

From what Asami told Mai and I, I'm going to become a vampire. She's told us everything that had started happening to her after Tahno had bitten her. I don't know if whether I drink blood or not if it will stop me from being a vampire, or dying. Asami didn't die, but she drank blood. Asami went five days after being bitten without dying, and then she 'fed'. She's the supposed dhampir or whatever though, so does that mean it will be different for me? I don't want to die. I'm scared, and I don't want to be a vampire.

I was so scared when we ran into Jet in the hallway. He's a vampire, and now I am most likely going to be one. I know that if Asami didn't get to me before she did... I hate to think it, but he might have killed me. He might have not though. His texts told me I would be 'next,' so maybe he was planning to make me a vampire.

When Asami came into the hallway and started fighting with Jet, she'd stomped on his stomach and made him bleed with the heel of her shoe. When Zuko slammed him into the wall he'd made Jet's face bloody as well. I expected the blood scent to start driving me crazy, but it didn't. I can only guess it was because he is a vampire, because I have his venom in my system, or because bite wasn't effecting me yet when that happened. Whatever it was I glad that I wasn't attracted to it.

When Mai and I had ran into the gym, I threw my hair over my shoulder so nobody would see the blood there. I didn't want anyone to see and start asking about it. When we got back to the hallway with the rest of the guys and Korra, Asami was nowhere to be found and neither was Jet. Zuko told them that he beat Jet up after he knocked out Haru, because Jet was trying to hurt me. Asami and Jet were both in the hallway when he came in the gym. He didn't know where either of them was now.

Half of that explaination was made up. He didn't mention Asami fighting at all. Sure, Mako and Iroh have no idea what Asami is, or that vampires exist, but does Zuko know what was really going on? I couldn't figure out any other reason he would have made up a story about what happened, instead of just saying what he saw. Mai and I didn't say anything to this, even though I know Mai was probably wondering why he was making things up as well.

I called 911 and walked to the bathroom as fast as I could to quickly clean the blood from my neck. I wet some paper towels and wiped the blood while looking in the mirror. I looked and I felt where he had bitten me. The bite had already healed and it looked like nothing had ever happened.

I left the bathroom and ran back down the hall to Haru. He was still breathing but out cold. The ambulance wasn't at the school yet. I started to cry. He had been so brave and sweet to me tonight and because I chose to go to the dance, he had gotten hurt. I was glad he wasn't bleeding anywhere. I was glad Iroh and Mako hadn't noticed I was bleeding before, or I hoped they hadn't.

When the ambulance finally got to the high school, the paramedics asked me his name and what happened to him. I told them he got in a fight with a guy I didn't know and the other guy went back in the gym. They loaded him up on a stretcher and I tried to get in the ambulance with him. They almost didn't let me but Korra made them let me ride with Haru since I was his date. I didn't let go of his hand once on the way there.

When we got to the hospital Zuko and Mai met up with at the waiting room while they took him into the ER. The two of them kept telling me it wasn't my fault this happened. A nurse came out after a little while and told us Haru had a couple broken ribs, a concussion, and some bruising but other than that he would be okay.

I got a text from Asami just as we got to the hospital. She said she had just went to take care of Jet's body. I took that as that she killed him. I shuddered at that fact but part of me knew it had to be done. I didn't tell Mai because Zuko was with us and it wouldn't be a good idea to bring up vampires to him, or around the few other people in the ER lobby.

The fact that Jet was a vampire made me wonder how many more vampires there are out there. I also wonder if he was the guy Ozai told Asami to kill. If Asami really did kill him it's definitely eating her up inside now. The fact she had killed the girl at the football game is still bothering her. I know she didn't want to kill again, and if she did I hope that she is okay now.

I wish I had never went to the dance in the first place. I put everyone in danger by going. If I hadn't gone to the dance and stayed home like I should have, none of this would have ever happened. Haru wouldn't be in the hospital, I wouldnt have been bitten, and Asami wouldn't have had to fight Jet. She also wouldn't have had to kill him if she did. I am so stupid, this is all my fault.

I wonder what Zuko thought of the fight he witnessed and took part in. I saw the looks on Asami and Mai's faces when they saw him smash Jet's face into the wall. I had been as surprised as they were. I'm still wondering how he'd had the strength to do that. The wall now has a hole in it about the size of someone's head. Korra, Mako and Iroh are still at the dance, since they hadn't wanted to leave until they knew where Asami went. I got a text from Korra saying that Asami was back at the dance now with Iroh. I hoped he wasn't mad at her for disappearing.

The nurse came out told the three of us that we needed to go home. She told us Haru would be spending the night for observation since he had hit his head and wasn't in any shape to be walking out of the ER right now. She also said would be released tomorrow. Mai and Zuko took me home after that.

No matter that I was bitten by Jet and am probably going to become a vampire, I am still way more worried about Haru than myself. I'm going to go see him tomorrow morning, no matter what vampire bite issues I will probably wake up with.

~Iroh's POV~

Asami dissappeared from the gym and the next thing I know is that she is missing and TyLee's date is injured and unconsicious in the hallway. Zuko told us that he and another guy got in a fight, and that he had knocked him out after he'd beaten up Haru. I couldn't understand how nobody knew were Asami was, which made me pretty pissed. I was also irritated that she had run off without saying a word to me.

I called Asami and listened to her phone ring. I hoped she had a good reason for running off. Relief passed over me when she answered. She sounded stressed as she picked up and I let my irritation at her slide momentarily.

"Hey Iroh, I'm so sorry for dissappearing without telling you."

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm in the bathroom, I'm okay. I'll be right back there." She said and hung up. I was glad she was okay. I looked down the hall. There was blood on one of the walls and it was cracked like someone had been thrown against it. When I looked closer I saw it kind of looked like the shape of someone's head. When I looked at Haru there was no blood on his face.

I began to think there was more to this little story of a fight. I hadn't seen anyone in the gym who looked like they'd been in a fight and there was no blood anywhere else besides a few drops on the floor. I saw Asami walking down the hall towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Haru and another guy got in a fight." I already knew that.

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah, Haru lost. Where is he now? Mai and TyLee went to back to the gym to get help, which you probably know. I didn't go with them because I was shaken up and went to the bathroom to calm down."

"TyLee called the paramedics and they came and got him. She looked horribly upset and went with him in the ambulance. Mai and Zuko followed them to the hospital so TyLee wouldn't be alone. I called because you weren't with them. Why didn't you tell me where you were going? You could have come to me when it happened, you made me worry."

She nodded and swallowed. "I'm sorry, I know I should have. I hope Haru is okay. He didn't look good after the fight."

"He was unconscious when I came into the hallway. He looked pretty bad." Asami's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her small purse she was carrying.

"It's Mai. She says Haru is going to be okay and they're taking TyLee home. Haru has to stay overnight in the hospital."

~Asami's POV~

It was a lame excuse for dissappearing. I hated lying to him. It was only half a lie since I did technically go in the bathroom, but only after I had gotten back to the high school. Iroh looked irritated with me and I totally understood. We walked back in the gym after I'd half explained why I had run off and he told me where everyone else was.

I hoped TyLee was okay. Jet had bitten her. I didn't have any symptoms from Tahno's bite the first day so maybe she was okay for now. I wondered if the bite would effect her differently than me. I don't know what the normal symptoms of a vampire bite really are except what I experienced. It could be different for her. I need more information. I took my phone out and texted her.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah, right now. I'm scared._

_I'm sorry, I promised I would protect you. I failed. We'll figure something out. _

I felt so guilty. This was my fault, I'd convinced her to go. If I hadn't told her to go she wouldn't have been bitten and Haru wouldn't be injured right now. I had to find out a way to help her. I wasn't going to let Jet's bite ruin her life.

_It's okay, I don't blame you. I'm home now, lets talk tomarrow. Night 'Sami"_

_Night. _

It wasn't okay.

As Iroh and I walked back to the gym, I was glad he hadn't noticed the blood on my dress. I still smelled it, but I'm pretty sure he couldn't. It was dark in the gym so I knew nobody else would notice either. I saw Korra and Mako sitting at a table and we walked over to them.

"Mai just texted me saying Haru is spending the night in the hospital. She said he's going to be okay and they took TyLee home." I told them.

"I just saw Azula, watch out for her." Korra said. "She walked in the gym a couple minutes ago."

"Who's Azula?" Mako asked.

"One of the new girls at school. Over there." She said pointing to the snack table. "The girl in the dark purple and red dress. Avoid her." Korra told him.

I'd done what Ozai wanted me to with Zuko's help. I wanted to talk to him about the strength he had just shown us. He looked to be as strong as Jet. I couldn't help but think he might be like me. I wasn't sure just how good or bad the chances of that were, but he definately possessed more strength than the average guy.

I didn't really want to be at the dance anymore. If Azula was here she probably was going to start trouble with me, I mean that's what she seems to do whenever we see each other. Iroh took my hand and led me out on the dance floor again. I sighed internally, I wanted to tell him. He was going to find out about me on his own sooner or later and I didn't want that. When I looked him in the eyes he had a blank expression on.

"Did you fight with the guy who beat Haru up?" He said catching me off guard.

"Why would I have?" I said trying to avoid the question. I didn't want to lie again.

"You dissappeared right after the fight. You said you needed to calm down so you went to the bathroom. Calm down from what?"

I tried to keep my face straight, I was starting to panic. He was asking questions I couldn't answer. "Seeing the guys fighting. It was brutal." I wasn't prepared for the next thing he asked.

"When you fought Tahno, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I told you, Korra and I have been taking self defense classes since we were little." I kept my voice even. That really wasn't a lie. I've used the moves I learned in those classes when I fight, which are of course enchanced by my vampire side. He stopped dancing and his voice turned serious.

"You broke his arm Asami. When you hit it when he had me by the throat, his arm bent unaturally. I saw the bones in his arm. The next class I had with him, his arm was completely healed. I told Mako about it and he thought I was crazy and making it up. Self defense classes wouldn't have given you the strength to do that. How did you do it?

I was frozen. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him I was a vampire, he wouldn't understand. I shrugged instead. "I don't know. Luck I guess."

Iroh closed his eyes and I saw him tense up. He could tell I was hiding something. "Asami, tell me what happened that day. What I saw wasn't just being lucky. You did it on purpose. I saw your face when you knocked him on the ground and threatened him."

I was starting to get annoyed that he wouldn't drop this. I knew sooner or later this conversation would happen between us, but I just couldn't understand why he was bringing it up now. "What did you see in my face?" I said, making my voice sound calm.

He took a breath. "This is going to sound crazy, but I thought I saw a tint of red in your eyes and you looked different then you usually do. It reminded me of when we went on the double date with Korra and Mako actually. Mako said he saw red in your eyes that night, but I thought he was crazy till I saw it myself. Is there something you are hiding from me?"

I stared at him. I didn't answer that. "Why are you asking me these things? Don't you trust me?" I said turning the conversation on him. I instantly regretted it.

"If you can't answer me, I'm not really sure I do."

I turned and walked away, he didn't follow me. I didn't want to fight with him. It was hot in the gym and I needed to cool down. I walked over to the doors and went outside. I was making Iroh suspicious of me. The more I hid the truth about myself from him the further I knew we would drift apart. I couldn't pull him into my problems though, I cared about him too much. I heard heels clicking on the concrete behind me. I looked behind me.

Azula. Great, just who I didn't need to talk to right now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I really need some feedback on this story guys. Please, please, please tell me what you think. **

**Review please.**


	21. Chapter 21: Picking A Fight

**Changed**

**Chapter 21**

**Picking A Fight**

**~.~.~.~.~**

~Azula's POV~

I saw Asami and her boyfriend arguing across the gym. I walked through the crowd closer and caught wind of their conversation with my advanced hearing. It sounded like he was putting pieces together and she was obviously still hiding her true self from him. Asami turned and walked away from him. I followed her outside. My high heels clicked across the pavement as I walked out behind her. She turned and groaned when she saw me.

"Have a fight with your little boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business." She snapped. I smiled and licked my fangs. I usually keep mine showing for fun. I walked over to her and sniffed.

"You have blood on your dress. What happened little dhampir girl? Oh yeah, you got in a fight with Jet. Didn't Ozai tell you to kill him? I'm getting the feeling that you didn't by the way you are still holding yourself together."

"Why are you here?" She said.

"It's a dance, thought I should come for the fun. I heard that tonight was going to be eventful. I just couldn't miss out on the opportunity." I walked around her and spun in a circle, making my dress fluff in the wind. Asami watched me boredly.

"You haven't done what Ozai asked of you."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "How would you know?"

"Because you're still here. By the way, I wonder where Tahno is. He came here with me but he's nowhere to be seen. Have you seen him?"

"No."

"Oh, too bad you're lieing. We could have had a good conversation for once." I can tell when people lie, there's a part of their voice that gives it away. Vampire hearing amplifies everything, nobody can hide things from me. "Did he do the deed for you? That pathetic waste of space likes you enough to do anything you ask. I'm sure you know that though.

"Funny, you two seem like you'd be the better couple. Why don't you go bother him?"

"Because you are so much more fun to bug. I'm sure Ozai would like to know how you failed his simple little request."

"Jet's dead." She told me. I was actually surprised. Maybe she had taken care of him after all. I clapped. She continued to give me a look of hatred.

"Oh? Wow, didn't know you had it in you. I still think you haven't had enough fun tonight though, I know I haven't. Hmm..." I saw Korra walk out the gym doors. "Oh I know how make tonight better." I said grinning evilly.

I crossed over to Korra with vampire speed and grabbed her shoulders. The blue eyed girl jumped out of her skin as I suddenly appeared at her side, she hadn't been able to follow me with her human eyes. I smelled the air and let my eyes turn thinking about how good she would taste. Asami moved to stop me as I hovered my fangs close to Korra's neck. I didn't bite though.

"Don't!" Asami yelled.

"Oh? You don't want your bestie here like you? Or is it that you think I'm going to kill her." I sneered. I pushed Korra forward hard enough to make her stumble and she fell on her hands and knees. Asami grabbed my hair and jerked me toward her.

"Didn't you hear me last time? Don't touch my friends."

I hissed and grabbed her and dug my nails into her shoulder. She grit her teeth and let go of my hair. We stood there and glaring at each other for a few moments. She'd told me not to touch her friend like I had to listen. I threw my head back and laughed coldly.

"You sure are protective. What would you do if I touched your boyfriend? Or your parents?" I said baiting her. I wanted a fight. I needed some entertainment. It looked like was going to get it by the look on her face.

"You won't touch anyone I care about."

"Oh, is that so?" I grabbed Korra by the hair and lifted her off the ground with one hand. Korra responded by grabbing my arms and crying out in pain. "What are you gonna do Asami?" I said as her eyes went to her best friend. I saw the veins around her eyes make themselves known as her eyes changed as her anger grew.

She answered me by grabbing my arm, and piercing my skin with her nails as she squeezed it. Before I could stop her she landed a punch to my left cheek and I fell backwards losing hold of Korra's hair. She'd hit me a lot harder than I thought she would have. She was definately stronger than I was. I hated that fact. I tasted blood in my mouth as the teeth she broke with her punch regenerated themselves. Thats another thing we vampires have, instant regeneration and healing.

~Asami's POV~

Azula started a fight between us. When she grabbed Korra I stabbed her arm with my nails as I grabbed it and punched her in the face. I felt a rush of adrenaline go through me. I liked the feeling of using my strength in a fight. I felt tougher and unstoppable. Azula's arm healed and she spit bloody shards of her teeth out of her mouth and laughed like a crazy person. I saw that her teeth had I had broken fixed themselves.

Azula jumped up and slammed me in the jaw. She was stronger than Jet, but still not as strong I as I am. I kicked my heels off and punched her back in the chest making her stumble backwards. She regained her footing and landed a blow to my gut and lifted me off the ground with her hit, sending me flying backwards. I landed on my feet and skidded backwards. I decided it was time to get real, there was no way I was letting her win this fight, and I had to protect Korra.

"Is that all you got dhampir brat?" Azula sneered at me.

"You wish it was." Azula took the next attack trying to catch me off guard, but she failed to connect her hit as I grabbed her arm like I had Tahno's when we fought, and twisted it behind her back. I used my other hand to slam a punch into her spine. She cried out in pain and tried to jerk out of my hold.

"Looks like I have the upper hand here. What's the matter Azula? Letting me win?"

I twisted her arm behind her even more, snapping her shoulder out of place and then breaking her arm. I pushed her forward onto the ground. Azula rolled over on her back and used her other hand to snap her bones back in place with a grunt.

"I'm gonna rip your heart out, you little bitch."

She leapt back to her feet but I was ready for her as she came at me again. She grabbed at me and caught my dress, ripping the ruffle part of the top as I blocked her her other fist. I ignored that fact ruined my dress. "Ozai needs me for his so important plan. Aren't you his second in command? I'm sure he wouldn't want you if you killed me." I said between blocking and fighting back.

"You're right." She said and moved to Korra, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill your best little girlfriend here."

I paused. She had me, I hated to admit it but she did. She squeezed Korra's neck a little. "Last chance, Asami. Give up, or Korra is dead." Korra stared at me, and gasped for air. I couldn't let her, I wouldn't.

"Fine, let her go. I'll do anything you want."

"How can I be so sure you will? That you won't just attack me the second I let her go?"

"You'll just have to trust me." I said.

Azula laughed, but let go of Korra anyway, dropping her to the ground. Korra coughed and gasped for air. I looked at her and told her to go. She didn't waste any time running inside the school. Once she was inside the doors I looked at Azula.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Simple. Finish the task Ozai asked of you."

"I did."

"No you didn-"

I crossed over to her in a flash, she caught me, but I grabbed her neck tighter and kicked her feet from underneath her. She brought me to the ground with her and I grabbed her forearms and slammed them to the ground. Azula growled and kneed me in the stomach, hard, but I didn't release my hold on her.

I snapped her right arm the wrong way and she screamed, and did the same with the other. I lifted myself up and brought my foot down on her gut, just like she had kneed me. She coughed up blood. I looked her directly in the eyes.

"I win." I said. "Now you will stop attacking me and my friends, go home and tell Ozai I finished his request. Understood?"

"Yes." Azula said in a monotone voice.

I stood up. She snapped her arms back the right direction and she got up and walked off. I smiled and turned around. My smile dropped when I saw who was standing there.

Iroh.

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Uh Oh... D: What happens now? Review so I can post the next chapter!**

**If anyone wants to know what Asami, Korra, TyLee, Mai, and Azula's homecoming dresses look like, I posted a link in my profile so you can see what I imagined them wearing. c: I used google to find pics a while back when I got bored.  
**

**I keep forgetting to show you guys D: **

**Check out the link in my profile! They're pretty. ^_^ Let me know which one is your favorite.  
**


	22. Chapter 22: What I Didn't Want

**Changed**

**Chapter 22**

**What I Didn't Want**

~Asami's POV~

I turned and saw Iroh standing there. And by the look on his face, he had just watched most of what I did, if not all of it. I closed my eyes and made them go back to normal. I felt the urge to run, to cry, to scream all at once. I never wanted him to see me like this and this isn't how I wanted him to find out about me.

"Iroh." I said. I started to walk towards him and he backed away. I felt my heart drop.

"What are you? And don't tell me that was nothing because I just watched all of it."

I cringed. I looked around and saw that nobody else was around. I had to tell him. I just stood there, frozen. I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth. Iroh had just seen my vampire side, he just saw part of the monster I am.

"Tell me Asami. Now."

I gulped and made my voice come out. "A vampire." I said quietly. Iroh backed away from me even more. He shook his head and took a breath.

"Please, Iroh, let me explain..." I begged.

"Monster." He said and walked away, back toward the gym. That word hurt more than anything I had ever felt. I felt my heart shattering as he walked away from me. I called after him, but he ignored me. I ran after him and grabbed his arm lightly. He stopped and snapped at me.

"Let go Asami. Don't touch me. Don't follow me. Don't talk to me." He jerked his arm away from me and continued walking.

I stood there, my eyes welling up with was not how I wanted this to happen. Iroh had seen the side of me I never wanted him to see, and he rejected me.

~Korra's POV~

Asami called me. I answered right away. "Asami, where are you? I just saw Iroh walk in here without you."

"I need you to come outside...Azula is gone. Please I can't talk to you on the phone for this." She said, her voice cracking up. She was crying. What had just happened?

"Of course, I'll be right there." I told her.

"Is everything alright?" Mako asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Mako, I need to go find Asami. She sounded really upset." I hugged him. "I'll be back."

"Hey, no problem. Take your time. I'm gonna go find Iroh, I just saw him storm in here looking pissed off…" I nodded, and then walked off to find Asami. I found her outside the gym, sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. Her dress was ripped, and her there was blood on it and all over her hands. I ran over to her. What had happened?

"Hey what's wrong? " I said sitting down next to her. She continued to sob and I put my arms around her. After a minute she sniffed and answered me.

"Azula came out of the gym after me, we got in fight, as you know. After you went inside, I won, but I had to hurt her. I broke both her arms and compelled her to go home and tell Ozai I finished his request. She listened, but…-" she paused and wiped her eyes.

"- Iroh saw all of it. He saw me Korra. He called me a monster, and then he walked off and I ran after him and tried to stop him. He said "don't touch me, don't follow me, don't talk to me" and jerked his arm from my hand and walked away. He didn't even let me explain." Asami cried and I hugged her tightly.

I knew now why Mako had said Iroh looked pissed off. I was mad at Iroh now. How dare he do that to Asami? Maybe he was scared, didn't know how to handle what he saw. I sighed internally. I was going to give him a one-for when I saw him next.

"He was probably just scared, Asami. I don't think he meant it."

"He's right though, I'm a monster. I would have reacted the same way."

"No, you aren't. You were just defending yourself and me. Mako saw him come into the gym right before you called me. He said he was going to talk to him."

"He's going to tell him what he saw." I saw the panic in her eyes. "Mako doesn't know does he? That I'm-"

"No, I didn't tell him. Only, you and I and Mai and TyLee know."

"And now Iroh...This is so bad. No, no, no." She said standing up and pacing around. I stood up and stopped her. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, Asami. We'll explain. They'll understand." I said. She shook her head and started to cry again. I hugged her tightly. I needed to get Asami away from the dance. "I'll be right back okay? I''m going to go ask Mako to take us home." Asami nodded.

I walked back into the gym to find Mako.

~Mako's POV~

I went after Iroh when Korra told me Asami called her upset. I'd just seen him storm in the door and across the gym. I ran after him and caught up as he reached the doors to the hallway.

"Iroh! Hey."

He turned and saw me but then kept walking away. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Nothing." He growled.

"Yeah, right. Korra gets a call from an upset Asami and you come storming in the gym pissed as hell? What the hell happened?"

"We got in a fight, that's all. People get in fights, the end." Iroh turned and walked away from me. I groaned.

"Whatever man." I said and walked back to the gym. When I got there, I found Korra coming inside. She walked over to me. She sighed.

"Hey, can you take Asami and I to my house? I'm sorry, I feel really bad since you and I are on a date but she really needs to get away from this dance." She said.

"Hey its fine, I get it. You just wanna comfort your best friend." I said pulling her in for a hug. "I found Iroh, whatever happened he won't talk about it. He just stormed off again." Korra rolled her eyes.

"When I see him next, I'm gonna beat him." She grumbled. I laughed.

"Go find Asami, and I'll drive you both home."

"Okay. Be right back." She said kissing me on the cheek.

~Korra's POV~

I took Asami around the school to another set of doors, so nobody would see us, and into the girls' bathroom to get cleaned up and handed her my jacket to hide her ruined dress. We met Mako in the gym and then he took us to my house. Asami spent the night after I explained to my mom that she was really upset. My mom agreed., which isn't surprising since she has always thought of Asami as a second daughter. My mom doesn't mind if Asami stays over at our house anytime really.

I gave Asami a pair of my sweats and t-shirt when we got up to my room. She went in my bathroom and took a shower. I could hear her crying. I turned on some music so I wouldn't have to listen to the heartbroken sobs of my best friend, which were tearing me up inside. I didn't know what I could do for her, or if there was anything.

I'm really worried about Asami. I've never seen her so broken. I had a feeling that Iroh would find out himself but this was not how I expected it to be. This was probably the worst way for him to find out about Asami. I'm also really pissed at him right now. Sure, he saw something unexplainable and it most likely terrifed him, but he could have at least let Asami explain what he had seen. He hadn't even given her a chance. Part of me wished I had seen him when we were leaving the dance, I would have probably decked him for making her cry like that. I sure wanted to now.

I wondered if Iroh would tell Mako about Asami. I think I could handle it if I had to explain to him what was going on. If that happened, we'd need to explain to both of them. This was really turning into a mess.

* * *

Thanks for reading all you lovely people who follow this story, it means a lot. c:

I'm running out of ideas. D: If you have any suggestions please let me know!


	23. Chapter 23: Answers

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the nice reviews. c:**

* * *

**Changed**

**Ch. 23**

**Answers  
**

* * *

~TyLee's POV~

***** Saturday Morning *****

I woke up early this morning and went to see Haru at the hospital. When I got there I walked in his hospital room and he was sleeping. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and took his hand. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. The nurse told me he'd woken up halfway through the night, and had been sleeping since then. I still couldn't believe what happened last night. Because he went to the dance with me, this had happened to him. He opened his eyes.

"Hey there. " I said. He blinked, a smile crossing over his lips.

"Hey TyLee." He said.

"How you feeling?"

"Head hurts, but other than that good." He paused and looked around the room. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember going to the dance with you and someone was texting you saying they wanted to hurt you."

I nodded. "They tried to."

"Did I save you?"

"Uh, yeah kinda. Before you got...knocked out." I tried to make sound like it was okay, we both laughed, and Haru grunted in pain as the movement jolted his broken ribs. "Do you remember what happened?" I asked him.

"I got in a fight with some guy, he wanted to hurt you. He started coming towards us so I went in front of you. I think I might have dreamed the next part."

"Why? What did you see?"

"The guy had red eyes, when he got close I went to hit him and he sent me flying backwards. I passed out after that didn't I?"

He remembered the red eyes. He thought it might be a dream, I wondered if I should just let him think that. I didn't want to explain to him that there are vampires in the city. I didn't know if he would even believe me if I told him that. I decided to keep quiet about it.

"Yeah, and you got hurt really bad protecting me. I'm so sorry, if you h

adn't come as my date this would have never happened. I was stupid, getting texts like that and still going to the dance."

"Hey, it's okay." He said squeezing my hand, which I hadn't realized I was still holding his. I blushed. "You weren't stupid. If anyone was stupid it was me since I went after Jet after seeing what he could do. I wonder what he is, definately didn't seem human."

"Yeah, or at least he seemed like some sort of super human. I'm still sorry I dragged you into that."

"I took you to homecoming knowing someone wanted to hurt you so it was my responsiblity to keep you safe. If I had to do it all over again, I would have still went with you." He gave me an assuring smile. "And I definately don't blame you for my injuries, none that was your fault."

He was right, and I knew it. It wasn't my fault for what happened last night. I guess in a way it was a good thing, since Jet was the guy who Ozai wanted Asami to take care of. Even though it sounds bad, at least nobody's life is in danger now.

"What happened after that guy knocked me out?" But before I could answer he laughed. "Man, that sounds pathetic of me...getting knocked out before the fight even began, but really, what happened?"

I had to smile at his good attitude about it. I think most guys would have been ashamed that they got beaten so badly in a fight. Haru wasn't like most guys though I think, he's really sweet. I haven't met somebody like him before.

Anyway, I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or lie about what happened. I'd have to explain to him the whole vampire thing, not to mention how Asami is one and that Zuko was somehow really strong like her. If I was going to tell him the truth, I wanted to make sure it was okay with the girls first. So I told a lie knowing that if I explained later that he would most likely forgive me.

"I ran away into the gym and he stopped chasing me, I didn't see him again after that."

Haru looked uncomfortable at my answer. "I hope he doesn't come after you again."

The nurse who let me in Haru's hospital room came to check on him then. She told us that he was free to go whenever he was ready. He made a whoop at that and I laughed. He said he hated being in the hospital bed and was waiting for them to say that. I totally understood where he was coming from with that, being in the hospital sucks.

I offered to take him home and he agreed. I found him his clothes and handed them to him then left the room so he could get dressed. He came out a few minutes later and met me in the waiting room.

"My mom wants to meet you." He told me.

"Really? You told her about me?"

"Yeah, she says you sound 'cute.' " He told me with a silly grin. I laughed. The two of us climbed in my car and he gave me directions to a small blue house with lots of flowers around the lawn. I drove up the driveway and parked. I leaned over to smell some of the yellow and pink roses nearby the driveway. They were really pretty.

"My mom loves to garden, she spends the most time on her roses." Haru told me.

"They're very beautiful."

We walked up the front door and Haru let me inside. We met his mom in the kitchen, she ran over and hugged her son. "I'm so glad they released you from the hospital, I was worried." She looked over to me and smiled. "You must be TyLee. The doctors told us you rode with him in the ambulance. I'm glad he had such a sweet date to look after him." She moved over to me and hugged me tightly. "You are even prettier than Haru told me you were."

"Momm..." He groaned. I giggled at her teasing him.

"Your flowers outside are so pretty. Haru told me you like to garden."

"Oh he did? Yeah its my hobby. It's my way of relaxing most of the time. Would you like to stay for breakfast? It'll be my way of repaying you for looking after Haru here." She insisted.

She seemed like a sweet lady so I agreed to stay. "Oh, by the way you can call me Audrey."

Audrey made each of us a huge breakfast plate of eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, sausage and toast. Haru's dad came in and joined us. I introduced myself and he said I was beautiful young lady. The food was delicious. I ate every single bite on my plate. I'm not usually a big eater but it was just soo good. I thanked both of his parents for having me and they told me I could come visit anytime.

After I was finished eating breakfast at Haru's, I thanked his parents gratefully for having me. I got in my car and called Asami. She was at Korra's house, so I headed over there. I had to talk to them about being bitten by Jet. I knocked on the door and Korra's mom, Senna, let me in. I walked up to Korra's bedroom, closed the door, and sat on her bed. The two of them greeted me.

"How is Haru doing?" Asami asked.

"He's fine now. I went to see him in the hospital. He's still bruised up and has his ribs healing, but other than that he seemed okay. The doctors released him while I was there so I took him home. His parents had me stay for breakfast. They are really nice people and already love me."

"I'm glad he's doing okay." Korra said.

"Me too, I was really worried about him. How was the rest of the dance?"

"Horrible." Asami responded. I gave her a confused look.

"What happened?"

"Iroh and I got into an argument in the gym. I went outside to clear my head and Azula followed me outside. She picked a fight with me and used Korra as bait. We fought and I beat her up pretty bad and compelled her to leave and tell Ozai I'd done what he asked me to." She paused and took a breath, the expression her face turned sad. "Iroh saw all of it. He called me a monster and told me not to talk to him."

I crossed the room and hugged her as she wiped a tear away.

"He didn't let her explain." Korra muttered.

Things had gotten worse after I'd left the dance to go to the hospital with Haru, Mai and Zuko. From Korra's tone, she was mad at Iroh. I was too. It was just a terrible night for all of us.

Asami changed the subject. "Jet bit you in the hallway last night, are you okay? Did the paramedics see the blood on your neck?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and no they didn't. I went in the bathroom and cleaned it off before they got there." I reached up and touched my uninjured neck. I noticed that Asami was looking guilty like she was probably thinking it was all her fault I was now going to go through what she had. It wasn't.

"I don't blame you, Asami. Don't worry. If it's anyone's fault its mine. I shouldn't have gone to the dance at all."

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I pretty much convinced you to go."

"It isn't your fault, Jet was a step ahead of us." I said.

"Is your neck itching? Headaches or uncontrollable hunger?" She asked me. I nodded.

"It itches where he bit me. I woke up with a really bad headache, it hurts still but its not as bad as it was this morning. I just ate a huge breakfast at Haru's, so no I'm not hungry."

"You're starting to transition." She sighed.

"Am I going to die if I don't drink...blood?" The thought of drinking blood made me cringe. Asami didn't say anything to my question. I looked from her to Korra. Neither of them were saying anything now. Did that mean I would?

"We don't know." Korra said finally.

"Nobody's told me anything about what happens if you don't complete the transition." Asami added quietly.

I felt myself sink within my body. We had no idea what would happen if I didn't complete the transition. I didn't want to become a vampire. I wanted be human, marry, have kids, die an old lady after having a long normal life. I realized this was probably what Asami had been thinking when she'd been bitten. She'd had no idea what was going to happen to her either.

~Asami's POV~

TyLee had been bitten by Jet. I could only guess that she was now going to go through all the same things I did. It could be different for her though. I couldn't help but think this was my fault. I'd convinced her that she would be safe at the dance and then the person threatening her, Jet, ended up hurting her. It was my fault that she was going to become a vampire.

I told them about how I'd taken Jet's body into the woods outside the city, and how I'd met Tahno out there. I still thought it was strange that he had been out there at all during the dance. I could only guess that he had followed me. I wasn't sure why he'd want to help me after I had punched him in the back of the head at the dance. I remembered then that I had compelled him to go away, so maybe he forgot about that as well. Whatever the reason, he'd been a lot of help to me lately. I really don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been out there.

I wished I knew more about the transition, did we die if we didn't drink blood? I had stayed human for almost five days after Tahno bit me, and his venom hadn't left my system. How long would it take before Jet's left TyLee's? For all I know, since I'm the dhampir my transitioning to a vampire could have been different than it would for everyone else. What was going to happen to TyLee? I had to find out the answers.

I thought about how I could find that out. I only knew about the vampires in Ozai's coven. I don't know any of them besides Azula and Tahno. I didn't want to talk to Ozai about this, that was for sure. I cant talk to Azula, and I'm still not that sure I can trust Tahno. I had to talk to one of them though, I needed answers.

Even though I hate the idea of talking to Ozai, I headed to his lair when I left Korra's house. The sooner I figure out what's going to happen the better. I walked up to the double doors of the giant house and knocked. I felt kind of dumb knocking, since Azula and Ozai had said this was a place I could consider "home," and I would be welcome here with open arms. It still didn't feel right to just walk inside though. The girl who Azula had ordered around last time I was here opened the door. She smiled when she saw me.

"Asami!" She said happily, like we were old friends or something. I didn't even know her name. "Please come in."

I raised an eyebrow at her and walked inside the huge doors. The place seemed even bigger than when I'd been here last. There was nobody in the main room like there was before, so I figured that was why. I walked around for a few minutes, looking around for real for the first time.

I couldn't help but admire the place once I got a good look at it. The house was decorated beautifully. The furniture looked like it cost a fortune and the paintings on the wall were magnificent. The walls were a dark blue color that almost looked purple. There was a big chandelier in the middle and a few smaller ones around it. There was a huge scarlet red rug on the floor in the middle of the room, which most of the furniture was sitting on.

I noticed the girl who'd let me in was still in the room. She was watching me. I sighed, it was the same look everyone here had given me when Azula had brought me here. It was like I was some sort of celebrity or something. They'd seemed to be expecting me to do something amazing. I didn't like the attention.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Jenna. Are you here to stay?"

"No. I actually came to see Ozai."

"I'll tell him y-..."

I interrupted her. "Jenna, if you tell me where to go I can get there myself." I said politely, not wanting to sound rude. I knew she was going to say she'd go tell him I was here. It was what she had done last time she saw me. I didn't need an escort. I wondered if thats why she was here. Was she some sort of servant for them? I felt sorry for her.

Jenna nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Right through that door, then take the next two lefts. Ozai's room is the one with the red door." She said pointing to my right.

I thanked her and walked through the door she told me to. When I got outside the red door I took a deep breath. I didn't want to be here. I knocked three times. A few moments later the door opened. Ozai stood there and looked surprised.

"Hi. May I come in?" I said before he could say anything.

"Of course." I walked in and sat on one of the comfy couches he had in his room. I noticed this room was also well decorated. Ozai clapped as he took his seat across from me. "You did well taking care of Jet."

I grit my teeth. Apparently Azula had done what I'd told her to and told him. I nodded. "Thanks...but I'm not here to talk about that."

"Are you wanting to know about my plan?" I opened my mouth to answer his question. I did want to know but I was here with something more important to me on my mind. I had to be nice and civil to him. I had a feeling he wouldn't help me if I wasn't. I got right to the point.

"Actually, I need some different information."

"What pleasure do I owe your visit then?" He said putting his elbows on his desk and crossing his fingers.

"Jet bit one of my friends. Is she going to die if she doesn't complete the transistion?"

"No, she will not."

"Will her transistion be different than mine?"

He didn't answer me for a few moments. "The bite effects humans differently than you, yes. Since you are the dhampir your transition wasn't as atagonizing as a human's. You were able to resist blood when you saw it because you were born half human, half vampire. Your friend's urge for blood will be harder than it was for you, and she will experience a different kind of pain you did the longer she does not have blood. It will be excruciating for her."

I was surprised he was answering my questions so indepth. I figured that he wanted me on his side and to trust him. I made myself focus on what he was telling me.

"Is it possible for her to not complete the transistion?"

"Yes, but as I said, it will be harder for her. The pain you had was a fraction of what a normal human goes through after a vampire bite. You could stand being around other humans while you were transistioning because you were already half vampire. Your friend will crave blood so badly she will want to bite anyone whether they happen to be bleeding or not. She will be in pain about three times worse than what you felt until she tastes it. Do you really have it in you to let someone go through that type of pain?"

I thought about what he said. It would be a lot harder for TyLee than it would be for me. If the pain she would have was has horrible as he described, I wasn't sure she'd be able to take it. I had hardly been able to control myself or stand the headaches and hunger I had, I couldn't imagine it being three times worse than I had it. I didn't want her to have to go through that. I had one more question.

"How long is the transition for a normal human to become a vampire?"

"Five days, same as you."

I didn't want this fate for TyLee. I hadn't wanted to be a vampire, but I was born to become the next dhampir. Unlike me, she had a choice to stay human. If I had gone through the pain Ozai was telling me she would, I probably wouldn't have been able to resist it so long. I would talk to her about it and let her decide.

"What should I do to stop her from transistioning?"

"If you really want to save her from becoming one of us, you need to keep her away from everyone. Although, I don't know why you want to save her. Being a vampire is much better than being human, is it not?"

He had an amused look on his face now. It was like he didn't understand why I would want to save her from being a vampire. I had to agree that there were some things that had gotten better for me since I changed. Things such as super strength, speed, better eyesight and hearing. But, I didn't want TyLee to have to live as I do, as a monster for the rest of her life.

"I won't let Jet's bite ruin her life."

Ozai laughed. I bit my lip. "You'd better get to saving her then, if you can." He said.

I turned and left the room, resisting the urge to snap at him or hit him for laughing at me. I knew I could save her from becoming a vampire, and I would.

* * *

**Soo...Good? Bad? Let me know in a review! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	24. Chapter 24 : A New Ally

**Changed**

**Chapter 24**

**A New Ally**

~Asami's POV~

I walked out of Ozai's room and back the way I came. It wasn't hard to find my way out since I knew where I was going now, unlike last time. When I got to the main lobby of the mansion I was surprised to find someone sitting on the couch nearest to the door. Zuko was here. I walked over to him. He didn't look surprised that I was there. I wondered why he was here... then I the obvious clicked in my mind.

"I know what you're thinking. It's plain on your face and you're right." He said. "I'm a vampire."

"I figured you were." I said, after he took the words out of my mouth."It makes sense how you fought Jet now. Let's go outside." I had so much to ask him. I wondered if he could have told me what Ozai had. If I had known he was a vampire I would have gone to him in the first place. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, it didn't matter now. Ozai was helpful anyway. We walked in silence till we were off Ozai's mansion property.

"I wish I knew you were a vampire before I came here." I said.

"Because of TyLee? I saw her bite at the dance."

"Yeah...it doesnt matter now. Just I really don't like Ozai." Zuko laughed and said he didn't like him either. I had to wonder something.

"Why tell me you're a vampire now?"

"Well, you saw me snap Jet's neck, and the strength I had in that fight last night. I figured you might need my help with TyLee." He answered.

"Ozai said its going to be horrible for her if she doesn't drink. Is it really going to be worse than when I changed? Or do you know anything about the difference. You obviously know who I am, the dhampir."

Zuko nodded. "From what I've heard, you're transition isn't as bad as a normal human's. The bite will be much worse for TyLee, which I'm guessing Ozai told you. Your friends know about vampires already, so call them up. I'm going to help you with TyLee. Plus, I don't doubt you've all been suspicious of me after that fight. I know you have questions. I'll explain it all to the four of you."

I nodded and took out my phone. I texted Korra, Mai, and TyLee the same message.

_Meet me at my house. SOS. - Sami_

It wasn't really an emergency, or maybe it was since Ozai had warned me we needed to get TyLee where she couldn't hurt anyone as soon as possible. I got a message from all three of them a few minutes ago.

_Ty-Ty: Be right there._

**Kor-rah: Coming.**

**Mai : On my way.**

"I told them to meet us at my house." Zuko and I looked around for anyone who might be around and then took off with vampire speed to my house. I love running now. It feels so good and it gives me a feeling of freedom. We stopped when we got to my house and waited in my living room for the girls. My dad is rarely home. Right now he's off on a trip. I don't really mind being by myself, I've been alone a lot like this ever since I lost my mom.

When the other girls got to my house I let them in. Korra was first to ask why Zuko was there. TyLee and Mai sat down on one of the couches and Korra took the comfy chair in the corner of the living room. Zuko answered her bluntly.

"I'm a vampire. I'm on your guys' side so don't worry." He said quickly before they could say anything to that, then continued. "I'm here to explain and help with TyLee's bite."

"I figured you might have been." Mai said. "You knew what was going on at the dance. That's why you made up half the story about the fight." She didn't say it like she was irritated, just stating a fact.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said directed at Mai and then continued to the rest of us. "I should have told you all sooner. I'm not that good at breaking news, so Asami should tell you the next part."

He looked to me now and I understood. He wanted me to tell them what was going to happen with TyLee. I told them everything Ozai had told me, and Zuko added in a few things. I saw that TyLee was looking scared at the news that it would be unbearably painful for her to resist human blood. She was biting her lip and had her hand pressed to her head. Her head was hurting her. I saw that she looked on edge as well, like she was starting to feel the hunger kicking in.

"So, I'm pretty much going to go rabid and want to hurt all of you?" TyLee asked quietly.

"I hate to say it, but from Ozai told me and Zuko knows, yes." I answered her.

TyLee pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them. "My head hurts so bad, and I'm hungry." She whimpered. "I don't want to be a vampire." She said as her voice broke. She was starting to cry from the pain. I was sitting across from her so I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"If she wants to go through with resisting her transition, we need to get things set up." Zuko said behind me.

"TyLee." She peeked over her knees at me. "Do you want to?" I said gently.

"I don't want to be a vampire. If I have to deal with this pain that you say will just get worse...I have to do it." She said finishing confidently. I was proud of her for being brave, even though I really didn't know if she could handle what was going to happen.

~Zuko's POV~

TyLee had chosen to resist her transition. Myself, I had a very short transition and fed on a human the day I was bitten. I didn't experience what TyLee is going through, but I've heard about it. I don't know of any human who resisted the urges vampire venom gave after being bitten for more than three days.

She was going to have to resist for five days if she wanted to be human. I didn't continue going into detail about how much pain I've heard it will cause her because I knew it would just scare her more. I honestly think its going to be harder for the rest of us to have to watch her go through this, especially for Asami.

We had to find a place for her so she could go through the next five days without hurting anyone. The five of us discussed places we could possibly use. It had to be a place she couldn't escape from, with no windows.

Windows are an escape route. The place also needed to be sound proof. If she was going to be in extreme pain nobody would hear her screaming or crying. I didn't want to think about that honestly. I don't wish anyone to have to go through pain.

After a discussion between the five of us we decided that the basement below Asami's house would be best. No windows, secure, thick walls and door. The only way she would get out is from the door to get in. I already had an idea for the door. The was an old jail cell door by junkyard that we could use as backup security. It would also help us check up on her when we opened the door, and it would work as a second door she couldnt get through if she tried.

Also, actually seeing us through the bars when we checked up on her would also help her keep hold of her sanity. I hoped being able to see the faces and voices of her friends would help her not feel too secluded and help her through this week.

I headed out to get it while the girls got things set up. When I got back I installed it by making a giant narrow hole in the middle of the door frame on one side. The hole was about four inches wide from the top of the door frame to the floor. I nailed the brackets to the inside of the wall on top and bottom and then slid the metal crossed jail door on to them and into the wall so that it worked like a sliding door. I also had picked up the thickest locks they had at the hardware store to fix to the other side so we could lock it.

Asami and Korra made a list of things she would need to go through with living in a basement for five days, then went to get the stuff. TyLee wasn't thrilled about being in a locked room for a week, but she knew it had to be done if she wanted to stay human.

~TyLee's POV~

This week is going to the worst. I don't want to be locked up in a small room by myself. I am so scared of so much. Being locked up, the blood lust, and going through the pain that Zuko and Asami say will happen. I am already hurting so bad. My head is screaming and I'm so hungry. I'm trying not to think about how its all just going to get worse.

Zuko says he doesn't know anyone else who has made it a full five days without ending up transitioning. As long as I keep locked up they say I can make it. I fear the pain. I hope I can do this. I told all my friends not to let me out or give me blood no matter how much I scream or cry or beg. I won't be a vampire.

Asami and Korra went to go get some stuff to help me get though the week. Zuko just installed a door in the basement that is made to keep me inside. I am glad he thought of it since there is holes and I will still be able to see my friends. The four of them, the girls and Zuko, have assured me that they are going to keep watch and check up on me a lot so I won't alone too much. That fact kind of helps me relax a bit. At least I know I won't be completely alone.

I feel it coming on. I'm starting to crave blood. I told Zuko this while Asami and Korra were gone and he agreed to lock me in the basement. Mai came down and asked me if I needed anything. I thanked her and told her I just wanted to lay down. I know she is worried about me, she might not be showing it but I know because she's my best I don't have anything to lay on I sat against the wall and closed my eyes.

I heard something upstairs and was relieved that Asami and Korra were back. Asami came down and asked Zuko if he could get the mattress off her bed and bring it down for me. He agreed and then put it in my basement room. Asami gave me some sheets and a comfy fuzzy pillow and I made my bed to lay on. I laid on my back after taking a few pain pills she handed me and tried to relax. My head hurts so bad. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was Haru.

"Hey Haru."

"Hey, Ty. I heard you aren't doing so well. I hope you feel better." I smiled, if only he knew...

"Thanks. I hope you are taking it easy yourself." He had been in the hospital overnight after all.

"Don't worry, my mom has got me house arrest. She won't me do anything." He laughed. It made me feel a little better to hear him talking.

"You need the rest. You had a concussion. My head is hurting me really bad right now. It's like the worst migrane ever."

"If I was there, I'd kiss it." I giggled and felt myself blush. I wished he could, it would probably help a little bit.

"I'll let you rest, TyLee."

"No. Please, can you just talk to me for a little? I like to hear you talk, its comforting." I said.

I realized it kinda sounded desperate. I mentally facepalmed myself. He did as I asked. He talked about how his mom was baking in the kitchen. He said it smelled really good and he might have to bring me some of what she was making when I felt better. I told him that would be nice. I listened to him talk for a while and then let him go.

I thought about my own mother when I our call ended. I realized that I needed to tell my parents where I was. I thought aloud. "What am I susposed to tell them?" I sighed.

Asami answered me. "I went to your house and told your parents you were staying with me for a while. I compelled them not to worry about you. I hope that is okay. They said they love you."

I smiled. "Thanks 'Sami. You're the best."

"Anytime."

We were silent for a few minutes. "Got anything to eat? I'm so hungry."

"Yeah, I'll find you something. Be right back."

I wished I could fall asleep. It didn't seem that was going to happen with my head pounding like it was though. I thought about a black wall when I closed my eyes and focused on it. I learned a while back when I had normal headaches that it helped a little with pain. It did kind of help, just a little, though it might have been the pills Asami gave me. I hoped that those would really help.

Asami came back down the stairs with what looked like takeout. I didn't care what it was as I grabbed it through my jailcell door bars. I reached in the bag and found a giant delicious looking burger. It had bacon in it. I bit into it and it tasted so good. She'd also gotten me a big thing of curly fries. When I'd eaten it all I was still hungry and it didn't actually satisfy me much but it helped. It felt good to at least have something in my stomach, even if it wasn't what my body wanted.

Asami unlocked the cell door and brought in the stuff she and Korra had brought me. Some blankets, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a mirror and my makeup bag and purse, clothes, and a bunch of other stuff. She told me that she had more of the pain pills she gave me and to let her know when it got real bad, with a reminder that she wouldn't give me too much. I understood that, I could still overdose as I'm still human. I was glad I had such good would help me through this. I knew I didn't need to worry.


End file.
